


Antithesis 7 : Phi-Brain Theory

by Romeo714



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Family-like theme, Martial Arts, Multi, Ocs and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 44,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeo714/pseuds/Romeo714





	1. Chapter 1

{ One year later } 

"Amado is the full potential of being a Phi-Brain theory answer. One, his intellect. Second, strength and speed. Mainly every area is functioning. Still, he may not be a human, he fits it. His existence, I found it difficult to comprehend at first. A self created being, I've searched that entities whom are 'non created' in the book of 'Entity Distinction' are able to transcend life and death. " With her clear throat, she had a stick pointed upwards at a picture of Amado, the projector projecting a flash light to show the entity. "Impressive? I've done extensive research this time. Gaining authentication to so called 'dimensions' with the help of Alice and Yuo is difficult but managable." Lightly shrugging her shoulders calmly, now then, proceeding on forward to continue with her speech. "As I was saying, his so called race seem to be able to have quite the immunities. " With her gesture she was using one of the book's references to Amado how he isn't trying to expel his emotions for Onyx. 

"And.. ironically. His alias LITERALLY means God's love. I mean, anyway, however Non created entities seem to still be killable in all aspects. However due to Amado's lack of understanding what kind of things a non created entity is fully capable of doing, he's killable. " Why did she have to bring up the part with him being able to be killed? It was difficult to take that word in his chest, he was likely to be aware of it. "I don't need to know what thise pieces of shit can do! I am Amado!" He suddenly made his move out to the one whom was making a report of him, Yuuna was going to wait when he was going to calm down. "And none of the non created entities should have 'human emotions'. It's stated that they erased their own sense of emotions." The thick book was in her right hand, lifting it upwards as she opened the exact page for the information about Non created entities. 

"Jose still has them." Onyx pointed a finger to the costumed man, she had a fair point, there's nothing to be barking attention for. "Wait.. a minute." She noticed one of the non created entities whom were drawn were missing, showing a dark scribble of a mysterious figurine within the page. Trailing inwards at Amado, she placed the book on his lap for him to see it for himself. "And my theory. Is that Amado.. isn't the strongest nor the best. Though, there was a non created entity whom defeated every single non created entity by decreeing it. Usually, you guys are 'genderless'. But eh.. whatever." It was like every sentence he skimmed through was connected to the idea of it. "Do they have names?" "They do.. The one we encountered was, 'Meta'." Amado asked the other after shortly he closed the book, looking upwards at the other. 

An answer. "So.. what kind of library did you get this from?" Onyx swiping the brick-like object away from the lap of the costumed man, lifting it lightly - Yuuna would try to memorize what she had went through. "We had to go through dimension traffic, policy check, and certain things before we were free to go into the 'Collab' library. " It sounded just like moving to another world would need things to pass through, Yuuna took the object from her. "That's my theory. We may think he's great.. but he has limitations. " She added, she understand every area of Amado is targetted on. She somehow made an impression on Amado, practically, he was aware of the topic. "I've got this story to tell." Amado added to his point, he was going to tell something to his teammates? 

"Get on with it." Onyx was dying to know what he had in store. "Years ago, when I still was.." Surfing back into the past, it was placed in a certain Jungle. Somewhere in Saudi Arabia, the loco cries of the chimpanzees through the area. Dressed in mainly black, a silver lining to serve as the lenses on his vision. There was a sniper hooked around his shoulder, fingers tightly gripping on a machete to swipe across shrubbery to expunge plant lives. To be able to get through cleanly, looking inwards to a tree with a script written on the bark. Golden scriptures, he headed inwards to the tree , sheathing the machete into his holster. Placing his digits against the smooth surface, it was old literature but it was going to take him not much to finish skimming through it. 

"Help me! Mister!" There was a velvet haired child entrapped by a boa, he was finished reading through the script. Heading inwards to the child whom was being crushed by a predator, it was brandishing its fangs at the other. Uncurling ine finger as he pressed a finger against the head of the snake, performing a paralysis technique on the creature. Its had flopped on the ground, picking the small ragged child off of the predator's shape. Like a toy, afterwards he placed the child at a safer distance from the creature. "My name's Sinbahd, mister. " There was no response to the child, merely facing the opposite direction to face inwards at a cave. 

A dungeon, the child quivering behind the costumed man. "I need something in there, mister. Please.. can you help me get it?" The child shook on Jose's leg, deciding that he should agree with this child. He headed forward to the cave, stepping through the dungeon, taking out his machete from his holster. He pierces it through the child's clothing, picking him up like a cat as he wall crawled on the surface. He needed to be sure, afterwards for awhile, there he was surfacing upsidedown. Until when the child decided to shout out loud "WHEE!!" Triggering the self defense protocols for the dungeon. Bony spikes suddenly thrusting downwards and there was more. 

Leaping downwards at the instant, to avert getting the child in harms way. Lightly drawing his machete away from the child's clothing, he used his agility to get past the icy,flaming, electric induced arrows. At ease, reaching a great distance from the place the alarms were set off. Until something like coffins like a few were clashing against the ground, the first one had opened to leave a strange hissing noi-- realizing it at the instant. He instantly made his way past the high yield explosives set in the coffins, carrying the child whilst getting beyond these things. 

There was a door that was seemingly beginning to close. He flings the child inwards through the open space, at the moment when he had thought the person whom saved his life was gone. Standing behind the other, wow, the child's perception must've been really slow. Within this room, there was a narrow hallway leading to a glimmering object. It was bright, it could almost blind any human eye. He wasn't affected by it, trailing through the hallway and after he was able to get by. At first, it was placed in the center, the glowing objects, the child found what he needed. Collecting a pebble from thr ground as he flung it downwards. It had rolled over the skinny tiles, instantaneously causing axes, swords, snakes, predators to just be shot through their surrounding. And there was a few explosives and acid in addition. 

Whoever tricked this cave out must've been at the modern time. "I'm scared, mister." The child's voice sounded like it would bail out in this, kneeling over to the child with a palm raised to gesture to him to stay put. The traps were simple to his agility, and mind. Performing acrobatic movement to get beyind the traps, other such that were being used in any means of lethal force. After a few moments later, there he was stsnding before the child with the relics in his hands. "Thank you, mister. Can you please, tell me your name?" "It's Jose." He was thankful for the other being actually helpful, the child was able to skim through one of the things that weren't /relics/ . Handing him a object, it was a bracelet Adorned by blue gems, the gold crest made it look like billions of cash woth. 

After the two left the cave. There was Anna whom lips were pursed, placing her hand against her waist. "Jose.. what did you g--" She looked into where his wrist was, recognizing the object around it. "You've found it!" She was delighted to see he was on track. "We make the best team, huh?" "I got the job done, that's all that matters. " "Narcissism does fit the big man, doesn't it?~" Placing her index finger against his torso, grinning seductively to the other. The story was cut off mainly due to Onyx saying "Wait, wait, wait! Why does she have to be mentioned?" "What is wrong with that?" "She was flirting with you!" "And? Your point is irrelevant to the fact with Anna being dead." Onyx just was being like that, she didn'r very much enjoy stories with Jose being talked sweet to. 

"So.. what happened to the thing the child gave you?" Onyx asked Amado, picking through his inventory to take something out from his inventory slot. He extended it to the others. "That was the last of what I've seen of the child.." He remembered only the details with him searching for something needed for the organization. "What were the relics? " "Valeor.." "I've heard of those.. very.. very powerful things."Yuuna was eager to know what was the things he was able to capture his last moments with. "What do you think the kid's doing with all that power? " "Not a clue.."


	2. Prepped against Amado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B-Antithesis is going to prove to Amado that they shouldn't be inferior, so even after losses against him once or twice. it was time to set minds together to beat Amado.

"Here's what we're going to do. I've devised a plan that could effectively take down Amado in one go." Placing her hands on the table, her palms veiling a poster of Amado within the picture. "How is it going to work against the world's greatest fighter?" Sakuya replied to Lia, sure it seemed like the toughest thing to ever pull off against someone whom had formed the team. "First, I take him by surprise. And you grab him at the second once he sees me, don't fuck it up. The guy is fuckin' agile as shir. Cassandra, if he ever did attack. Or land a hit on one of us, reverse the effects of it. And I think I can beat him if he's stunned." Formulating her whole set of ideas into a plan, that was actually clever to think of. "Come to think of it, he did make a day. 'Beat me' day. There's nothing to argue." Cassandra responds to her. 

"At least this was ethical." "Xiliver, you stun him. Your strength can cause him to stagger." So everyone had a part to play in their roles of the story, there was a knock on the door. "And I'll finish it." Lia made it loud and clear for the rest to hear her out, the group scattering away from one another to hide into certain spaces. It wasn't feasible for them to hinder into the shadows like Amado like some fuckin' ninja, using the environment around their surroundings, the door slowly creaked open. It shown the costumed being whom had opened the door, strolling inwards to the center of the room. Stagnant, quiet, something felt off , he couldn't finger his finger on it. He remembered it was the 'Beat me' day. 

At the split second, Lia stood before the other, he was going to make his move - until something headlocked him. He's supposed to be the most agile thing ever! 'It's like they're prepared this time!' He thought, he rose his leg upwards to strike into the nostrils of the other. A quick hit, however Cassandra used her reversing based powers to expunge the damage weighed on Sakuya's nose. It looked like nothing had ever scratched her the slightest, until a knuckle impacting his jawline to cause his lenses to pop. "GNH!" He gruntled, his head beginning to grow dizzy of the blow due to Xiliver's thousand ton blow.'I'm being beaten by my own team.. Is this what humiliation feels like?' He thought, until Lia's fist struck against Amado's jaw. She didn't hold back any form of strength, it was stacked above him, her strength was beyond his, speed greater and in terms of stats. 

His head lowered, arms were drooping over, was he knocked out unconsciously? His memories about how he had beaten them months ago began to whir through his mind. "It's almost funny." He struck an elbow against the other's jaw, he struck Sakuya against the face. "That you guys came to fight me, UNPREPARED?" He averted a strike coming from the likes of Lia, getting around the other as he grasped on her wrist, his wrist firmly tapped against her joint. Causing her to kneel to the ground, then roughly pulling her inwards to his knee. 

Hurdling her to the side, quickly drawing out a prototype stinger. It was like a hook but shaped in a crescent moon, averting the attack from behind with no dilemma. He spun briefly as he thrusted the stinger inwards at the throat of Xiliver, thankfully it was shaped as a crescent moon. It pierces through the wall behind her, it creates veiny cracks going upwards a bit. Pulling his wrist away from the other, his new stinger was going to remain there in order to keep her there. And jumping briefly whilst his legs were making a form then a sharp kick across the other's face. His fist formed at the side of his waist, he enjoyed the sure hell out of winning. Still, may have been mundane at least it teaches certain aspects. 

"I win." He stated to the fallen members of B-Antithesis, so to be sure he had won. He had stood on top of Lia's body as if he was the winner over her, there was one thing he coukd never admit , personally. 'Lia may have been superior to what I'm fully extent to doing, she's like a goddamn nuke. I can't do anything based on strength against her.' He had remembered those times ago, a few things for B-Antithesis time for him, ond he didn't do things like this usually, because he never had lost to anybody unless if it was Nick or someone whom matched his physical capacity. Returning to reality, there he was sitting on the ground, his eyes possessing a pursed expression. He accepted defeat, why, he had lost and that's what it needs to stay as. 

He knew he wouldn't win all the time, it was just a matter of 'meta luck' or some kind of shit like that. "So.. the Amado loses.To us?" Sakuya couldn'r have had believed that he had legitimately lost to these members of his second team. "Yes." He chose to give in, he'll accept the consequences given onto him."I..I can't believe we fucking did it!" "Are you dolts going to gloat?" Cassandra was caught in surprise, however, Amado's tongue spoke for itself. "No.. I mean, wow. " "You are gloating." Ir was hard not to act so thrilled to actually win against him, still, Amado didn't want them to think of it that way. He struggled and they had him in their chessboard, so, they were prepared for his coming. 

"Hey-" She was near to entering through the structure, eyes planting on the costumed male whom was perched on a spot. She reminisced the specific date he set for the 'Beat me' day, he had been beaten by the second team of his own. Yuuna was in awe, her theory was one hundred percent accurate. She wasn't the one to act happy in one's failures, she didn't need the intention to rub it all over him. "This.. is going to be something I'm going to say, honestly. I'm aware, I'm not the strongest, fastest, smartest, being out here. Lia is better than me, she perfects the level of my capabilities twice. And here, here I am. Placed in a medallion of defeat. I accept it, I know what win or lose is. " He was able to stand up properly, his silver eyes gleaming through the shadow cast under his costume. 

"What I do know is. Survive." He didn't care whether if he loses or wins, he only takes drastic measurements to survive at the very end of a fight. "Daddy." There was a toddler whom was dressed in a warlock dressing. The red head didn't possess traits coming from his father, he froze as he loomed from his shoulder at the other. "What, kid?" "When will I see mommy? Pa?" The child knew how to speak like a normal person at a very young age, Amado wasn't capable of magic tricks. He wouldn't know the best time and date for it when to happen. 

Strolling inwards to his illegitimate son, placing a hand on the door knob to where it lead to a certain area. The child following after his 'father' , the rest, still it was hard to believe he was raising this child with Onyx, right? "I don't do magic, Baxter. You have to learn, I can't fix all this shit for you. Any parent should be 'Oh son, I should do something for ya!' Expression, I don't. You were only born because your mom had attraction for me. I had to do, what i had to do. I won't be giving a good childhood to you, just the fucked up sense of this bullshit called 'reality'. So don't expect, just do." Closing the door behind them to speak in personal and private areas, he didn't care whether if he was being a bad role model as a father to teach him such words like that.

Eavesdropping on their conversation, Onyx was listening in their conversation. She chose to enter through the door, the toddler immediately hunkered behind his father's muscular legs. "Jose.. c'mon, he's just a child. He shouldn't hear things like this." "What would I know about parenting? It's more of a derivative than an option. You know what I got when I was at that level? Shit. I got some fucking shit! " "It doesn't mean he deserves to get the same! Give people a chance. Your son. " "Being nice is something dumb people do to get a hitch. It's all about happiness? What's so great about this FUCKED place? It's been six years, you know? What can I show this sperm? How to have sex? How to be an asshole?" Onyx and Amado were terrible parents, still, he was implying reality to this sense. He wasn't wrong, he was right. Undeniable fact. "How to love.. Jose. Haven't you learned what love is? For six years.. I.." She was going to admit her feelings however, something was making her hesitant. 

"I just want to keep you safe." So still confining her feelings, leaning in close to the other as she swung her arms around the male's shoulders. Placing her forehead against his frames, this was life, huh? Funny how she actually adored his narcissism, evident that it was a miserable life he had. He deserved Onyx, they deserve each other. It feels as if, it's coming closer.. him to finding wherever the hell Nick just may be. 

"I do too.." He entrapped the alien in his arms, it was a sweet moment for them being parents. Still, it was beginning to develop that having kids is the worst idea..Like Baxter for example..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will show what has 'Nick' been doing the entire time throughout the storyline.

"You're so romantic." Ruri's cheeks paint pink butterflies across her cheeks, there was an embroidery placed around her neck. Leaning in to steal a kiss from the woman, gasping in surprise at the actions of his. Placing a hand across his cheek, lightly pulling away from their kiss. "Nick.. I've.. always wanted to tell you something. I have a fetus." "What should we name our boy?" This was surrealistic to him, he had this loving partner of his along side with her. "Hm, I was thinking of Hamilton?" Ruri was thinking of what to call their "child" , granting the name - he didn't argue. The name belonged to one of the people back in the ol' 1700's. It was glorious, the name had its setting for it. "Awe, pshaws." She giggled, entrapping the female in his arms for a hug. Nick's bottom chin placed against her shoulder, her hands lightly placed on his skin. "Please.. don't go back to reality. I don't want to lose you if it happens." 

Her frown brushing her lips, limpid beads crawling doen her curves. "I have a safe plan. If I die.. I can send a virtual version of myself in here." "I'd love that.. but. You're unique, you're my husband. I'm your wife. " Fully turning to face the other, her hands cupped the male's jaw. Her expression was filled with a sign of weakness, it's been years since their relationship. "For 12 years.. we've been together. You mean so much to me. I.." Her emotions, it was just normal as any caring partner to the other. Wiping off the tears gently from her pale cheeks, with his thumbs to clean off the substances. "It's going to be alright, Ruri. I wouldn't want to lose you either. " It may be just another world he couldn't remain in for all his life, he aged, that was the problem with their relationship. 

She didn't age. It seemed hardly fair for the other, he had a plan set in reality. "I want to raise our little hamilton together. Still, the man.. Jose. He could still be searching for me in reality. " He replied to the other, this was a different form of virtual reality. Instead of repetitive dialogue or questions, it had emotion and human-like atmosphere to its build here."I've seen my own death.. by his hand. There's nothing I can do about it. " To him, metaphorically, it stabbed him in the heart, he wanted to stay in this world. Nonagamino, it was often mistaken as "Nonogomi" due to certain dilemmas. "Our child will still see his father, right?" She placed her forehead against his frames, this is something he deserved. "Right.." He replied to the other, he wasn't going to head first into death. He was going to enjoy his life with her, he felt like he could make love to her, every single day of his life. 

"After all, who is the big man who killed my virginity?" She winked at the other, creeping a seductive grin up her lips. "We can't do that while you're still pregnant." "So you want to dominate me?~" "Ruri, that's quaint." Nick wasn't comfortable with that, he knew limits, he knew what his actions would cause. "How about when Hamilton is born then?" She replied to the other calmly to him, a warm smile taking her cheeks. It was comfortable that way instead, just wait it out for Hamilton's birthday. "This is a virtual world.. can't you just speed up the process?" He asked the other, wasn't that a bright idea about speeding up their thing, heading forward to an open space. A crib constructed before the two, there was a baby, resting on the crib. 

The other's stomach turning to a flat shape, lifting a brow inwards at Nick. "That.. escalated quickly." He didn't think it'd take more than just a moment to get it done, he hadn't thought about his dilemmas. This love he feels for his lover, limitless to its emotion. "I don't want to do it, right now. I mean, we have the child to watch over." He was setting an example of a father, she knew he was right about it. That's why it was a test to determine how much love he has for her, cracking into laughter for a few moments. "That's why I love you. You know what's the good stuff." Strutting towards the male as she used her tippie toed upwards at him to kiss him on the cheek. 

'I know that he's relentless, heartless, merciless, repentant, aggressive, he must be still blood thirsty after Anna's death.' He thought, it was an assumption of his enemy . He wasn't quite aware as Amado is, Amado was acutely aware with reality and fiction itself. 'Death doesn't matter to him, nothing ever does. He wouldn't care how I would die, just himself he does. ' He was keeping these things to himself internally to a minimum level. Somewhere in Nonagamino, there was a very tall structure standing in the city. "Sir, Amado came for Nonagamino cooperation." It's voice was cold, it didn't possess any emotion, stale, the computer reminded him about the super-villain whom came here. 

"The man of great things, what brings you here?" "Partnership." As the costumed man had found himself leaned against the glass wall. His daggers focused on the red head, Glen liked this man's pique of interest. "I would gladly oblige to it. Though, I have a busy co-worker. It shouldn't be a problem, still, there are things we must focus topics onto. " "I can transport this artificial living world through via anywhere. Through forms of internet." "Brilliant! You've read my mind. The super-villains of Nonagamino would be dictators to reality itself. " "Really? I was expecting a different idea, it's cliche. An original idea would be better." "What are you proposing?" "Escape this virtual reality and grasp what's real. Have you been under a rock, Glenn? Nearly every villain in reality is across the globe. The heroes' efforts were bested by them. Would you rather live in a world of success over failure?" Glenn thought it could've been a good idea to. "How can we?" "I've made specialized units that fit your needs. Including the other three." "That would be better, with the vessel in reality and with my other villains. And terminate Eirin and .. I seriously need to put notes for it. " The idea caught Glen's fancy, Amado thought outside the box. 

"I wouldn't delete this world. It's a masterpiece." He was giving an idea to Glen, come to think of it. Glen had lived his entire life here, placed in a mundane life."Do you require payment or?" The object was set on the table, it was under Amado's inventory. "I don't, money here is nothing more than air. " He whipped to the opposite direction, heading off , Glen was examining the object before him. "It's your choice. You want to experience reality? Or stick in this hell hole for as long as time runs. It's your saddle to ride and kick off." 

 

{ After Amado had left the virtual reality } 

"So.. you guys made a partnership or?" Aquamarine was quite curious to know if he was able to influence the demon in that world, it worked, he somehow gained partnership under a virtual reality concept. "Y..aw... I'm kinda tired." Aquamarine pretended to yawn, she was somehow trying to get him to fully pay attention to her if he's good at being keen."Hilarious, you don't run on energy." He figured it out just finely! It ruined the fun, looking to her side to see that there was identical bodies of the certain villains listed in the villain archive. "Jose. You done?" Onyx asked the other, seeing how he was doing back there. 

"Did your rationalizing work?" "It did. " "Still.. where the hell is this 'Nick'?" Now it was a focused conversation between the two, it was just about them interacting with one another. "I don't have a clue." "It's going to be awhile before we find him, right?" That was something for him to cope with, he needed to find Nick's exact spot. Difficult to determine due to the knowledge of Nick's being similar to his own. 

"Do you feel that? Jose?" "I know, Meta human." A job for the costumed super-villain to get his hands filthy, heading off along with his teammates. Mainly Aquamarine and Onyx, the door swinging open to transparently view a so called entity. Croaking, he recognized the entity at first sight. 'It's a Transcendent Negating entity.' He thought, he focused on the meta human. It had frames of a female, however bare skinned, her skin hindered to the genital areas. "Pathetic! Mortals calling themselves GODS?" There was Lia, whom had went foolishly head into battle. Until something like veiny tendrils grasped the other, it was causing her excruciating touch by the simplest of touches. 

'It's like this meta human is expunging my very existence. It's too dangerous, can't let it-' Her thoughts were cut off once seeing Amado briefly jumped off of the ground whilst a foot against the torso. Quickly delivering a spinning kick horizontal whilst in mid air, it caused damage on the other

, sure it may be something for the meta human. "You stench of meta transcendence! Let's clean that out!" It's body was like a titan boa, due to Amado being meta transcendent in a stabilized . It somehow caught him in the grasp, it was his training from the past.. Nothing but a scratch on him, it was as if he had this immunity to it. Were Non created entities immune to things like this? It could've been a common immunity. 

'Can't these things harm Omnipotent or night omnipotent beings with just touching? Doesn't work on me.' He thought, he was able to easily get out of the grasp of the other. "Huh?" The meta human was perplexed. "No.. it can't be one of you guys. Not the non created entities! Fucking! Get back!" Her tendrils detach from Lia's body, there was a dark veins bulging from her throat and her body. The raven haired entity drawing herself away from the other, rushing forward to where the entity is. Using his speed to rush into the other, he grasped on the other's torso as he sent a flurry of fists across her face. Then by the collar bone, delivering a head butt, a knee against the other's torso. With a short grapple on the shoulders whilst doing that.

'Guess my immunity could be considered 'common' for Non created entities. ' He thought, strutting forward to where unconscious entity was. "She's been turned human.. I can fix her." Onyx and Aquamarine saw what terror that single meta human had done on the other, Amado picking up the female off of the ground. Her arm was over his shoulder, her eyes were shuttering slowly."Y-You know how to do it?" "It'll take me an hour." Lia's skin looked like it was wrinkled, strange, pressing forward to head on the HQ. Aquamarine formed a bow and arrow, pulling the thread of water arrow inwards at the meta human to be sure. The arrow going through her head. "You're a dumbass, Lia. Going out, like that? " Amado just couldn't think od why Lia would charge like that, good thing he was here, right? 

{ After an hour in Antithesis } 

Lying in the bed, there was fluids entering into her systems whilst Amado was working on the structure of her cell tissues in a certain computer. "So.. how am I doing? Doc? Heh.." "You're not in the afterlife. Do you expect me to say, you're okay? No. " He reminded the other, at least she's regaining her strength and her normal place. "You know.. I thought we both could've been toast. But.. you're unique. I have to be thankful for that. You're a good friend." "Shut up, I'm trying to focus here. " He was dialing and moving the crusor of his mouse. 

Rebuilding the pieces, she should return to sleep afterwards. "..a firefly in the darkness. The fire burned..." She was pertaining to Amado, seeing the way hiw he acted around people. It seemed to remain exactly the same. "..darkness remains..." Her eyes eventually veiled, the male overheard her whispers. He glimpsed from a shoulder, then proceeding on to fix it up. "Dad.." The one year old was sitting on a chair, he wasn't focused on the child. He needed to get work done, Baxter wanted to earn his father's respect. Sure, he may be little at least he knows what's happening around him. 

"When will I ever see, Ma?" "When you've learned how to open portals." "I...okay pa." The child always got the same answer, he was trying his best when it came to the arts of magic at a very young age. A baby. "Pa.. is Auntie Lia going to be alright?" "She will be." "How do you know that she will?" "Because I'm a fucking genius." How he conversed with his child was like he didn't very much care for the smaller one. He didn't show affection or feelings, it was like trying to pull a planet but nothing to motivate it to move. 

"Just read the spells." 

"..yes.. pa."


	4. New Divine rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amado is once again going to encounter the same heroes he had beaten a year ago. However it seems to be different.

"God Mode!" He heard the voice of someone else, he wasn't too familiarized with it, averting a cheap attack from behind with no effort at all. "What was that? 'God Mode' ? Wait.. don't tell me. You're New Divine?" The fist went through a bank wall, it was a pale skinned female, her hair reaching down to her waist. Raging spikes of crimson locks, the structure -piece by piece was slowly being crumbled away into mere pieces. "Lucky guess. Asshole." Did these other heroes want to prove a point with this guy? The employees whom were within the structure were appalled, a few had fainted at the sight of seeing strange figures out in the distance. The roof, glass, walls, it was destroyed in one mere punch. "That's cute, your bodies are still human. Making it physically transparent for me to rip this one's jaw's clean off!" 

Once the fist of Amado struck against the other whom was possessing such power, it didn't mean anything, it would require high durability to actually withstand forces like Amado. The other's skin, jaw, teeth, ripped off at the instant after taking a sheer blow coming from Amado's punch. "There's no such thing as gaining God Mode durability, it was power. " Blood staining his knuckles, the vital fluids descending downwards to the ground. "Wh-... Did he just take out Labyrinth in one hit? Tha-t can't be right! There's no way!" "Quail before I turn you into the hospital." Amado knew the weaknesses of certain powers, for that 'God Mode' , it had a limitation, it decreases one's life span. Physical force can still take the other out. 

"You hurt her! You hurt her!" The reiterating of words perplexed Amado, making him turn to face where the voice was being used for. "MY SISTER!" It was a giant, growing and changing size. Mainly a female shape and size, dishing a sharp blow to descend inwards at Amado. He easily got past the fist, he curbstomped against the other's ankle causing it to snap due to the strength he possessed. 'Does he have any idea how scared I am? This man.. ' There was one hero whom was staying back from the fight, there was another hero charging into battle. Foolishy to Amado.

It was like trying to fight against an unbeatable opponent. Shaping himself into a elemental substance form to protect himself at any means possible, charging inwards at the other as he merely turned the other into mere rubble, the molten form had seemed to die off a few moments. "Why did I even agree to fight this guy?" It seemed like the most accurate thing for many to see, why in the bloody hell did anybody sign up for this shit?! "Do you yield? I can end this if you yield." Amado stood before the remaining few whom didn't seem to have intentions for fighting the other. Agreeing briefly, the super-heroes had knelt to the ground in humilated defeat. Turning to the opposite side of the group, he flees off. 

Another encounter with heroes? Huh? Strange. He felt something, no, he saw something in his eyes, it was none other than Nick himself whom was walking somewhere into an apartment. His eyes stern, focusing on the male whom was below the ground, his lenses containing the image of Nick. Nick was looking upwards at the costumed figure, without any other thoughts to think of. He rushes himself into his apartment, charging through the door to open it for himself. "What the hell?! I didn't think that you'd find me!" Nick quickly recuperating, casually walking through the excavated spot the other formed. Amado stood bluntly, cold, how were things going to be settled? 

"I don't let punks like you.. get away." Amado clasping his fingers together to form a fist, until out of thin air ,pixelated figurines of his teammates were visible. No, not his teammates from Antithesis. Certain Air Marshall assassins whom were ranked as he is, this was going to be a fight for his life. "Didn't you even miss those who left Air Marshalls? Wanted to be something bigger?" Nick was ready in his setting, until something like a coin Amado flicked inwards at the nearby battery energizer. It blew a fuse from his strength applied into the object, the pixelated forms of the ones whom he had known many, many years ago dissolved before him. "Smart still.. you look unchanged." Nick reminisced a few things based off of Jose. 

"You will--." "Take this fight else where? Gladly!" Nick quickly rushed inwards to press a nearby button, at the very instant the two were transported into Egypt. There was Amado at the tip of it, searching from side to side for wherever the hell the other may be in range. A round house kick to send him off of the tip of the pyramid, Nick was there behind him. "You blood thirsty son of a bitch! Has killing been your motives?! Huh?! " Nick barked outwards at Amado, during mid air Amado was able to recover during it to be able to double jump away from the other. "Huh?" Something caught Sinbahd's attention inwards at the pyramid, his emerald green focused at the two. 

Amado was at the surface of the cleopatra dog-like thing. "Schadenfraude." Using his strength to pull off the quarter of the base, he flung the object inwards at Nick. "Wait.. that voice.. it calls out to me. Is that.. Jose?" Sinbahd trying to figure out something with the costumed man, until his realization kicks in. "Should I help him? I wasn't able to repay him." He was thinking on what he should do first, struggling at first. No, he looked like he had the situation under control. Nick pulling out a fire arm, it was a tachyon energy gun, firing a few shots at the other. 

Jumping inwards at nick, whilst in mid air he was able to avert the first few shots. Nick quickly hurdled the outwards to the clouds, he jumped high enough to get at the level of the clouds. Amado repositioning his form, both of his legs rising upwards. Then landing on top of the cloud. "Woah..." Sinbahd saw the way how Amado was able to surface on the clouds, Nick sending a flurry of kicks as if he was having a jog . Against Amado's torso, then whirring to the opposite side as he kicked him against the torso. After repositioning to maintain proper form, it was just off of the ground. 

Near at the tip of the cloud, he had used his balance to perfectly remain still at the corner of it. "I have back up! Meiser!" He called out shortly, something right beside Nick was forming. Pieces of flesh, skin, bones, infusing together to form a human-like entity. "I think.. I can clone.. most of Antithesis." The entity was able to recreate multiple physical entities, composing of B-Antithesis and Antithesis. 

'He needs help!' Seeing Amado entrapped by Lia's grasp, descending downwards to the ground. 'Dammit. I can't even call for back up! Is this the end of me? I think I can.. what the-' Amado was trying to improvise, there was a certain figure whim had jumped high enough to where he was at. Drop kicking against the numbers of Lia to scatter them off of him, then following downwards were copies of Sinbahd. 'This man's strength is 200 tons. The force could've hurt me badly.' Amado thought, he was able to safely get on the ground. 

'Wait.. can't Orphelia hear across the globe? It could mean she's going to help me. And Lia. Antithesis.. I can't do this shit alone. I don't have a fucking clue who this guy might be. He could be one of Nick's assassins. ' The sand was soft under his feet, there was numbers. Copies. 

Something from the great distances away. Lia, Orphelia, his teammates. Whom have came, strange.. they were taking their sweet time to find him. Only spikes of sand follow behind the trails, focusing into the enemies. Rising, he needed to stay strong. 

"Jose." 

"What the fuck? Who the hell are you? You know my name?" 

"We had some history together." 

Now.. to get acquainted.. the two stormed into battle.


	5. Antithesis versus Nick and Meiser

"Can't..urgh.. win." The speed of the copy clones of 'Sinbahd' , it measured in blinding speeds, thousands of punches in a millisecond, glass cracks forming on his lenses. "Just admit it. You can't win.. you will die." The first two grappling on his arms, locking him into one place. "...too.. fast.. can't.. react." He was covered in black torn marks, Sinbahd was pinned against the wall by one of his copy cats."NO! I need to react! To do something to save the one who risked his life for me!" His heart pounded heavily, this guilt, he didn't want this man to lose his life. He didn't, he couldn't live with something like that. Amado was punched across the face by a Lia copy cat, he tried to move, it did only little to the ones whom had their control on him. "I must.. remove.. their." He quickly thrusted his palm against the relics of the copy cat, through his sheer strength to pull off the necklace at the very instant. And other relics, at the very instant to cause the copy cat to dissolve once. 

 

'He's counting on me! Move Sinbahd! Move it!' It wasn't until Lia kicked him at the back, she assumed it was one of the clones whom were attacking Amado. "I'm going to put an end to these clone-- JOSE! " She briefly looked down at the other, then her eyes widen in an appalled expression. Merciless beating against Amado, she chose to dash in forth to where Amado was. A group of three Lias' had stood before the other, gnawing on her lip - she needed to do something! This fight was SUICIDE! She needed to concentrate hard, harder than she ever had focused. Her expression plastered with a burning passion, rushing past the three copy cats of herself. She was able to kick the two Sinbahd's off of Amado by performing a mid air jump whilst adding a kick to both of them with separate boots. "Jose.. no! No! Please you have to get up and fight!" Witnessing how light he collapsed to the ground, she hunkered over to meet the other closer. 

She shook him, trying her best effort to wake him up. 'Am.. I.. still alive?' Amado thought, there was still the sense of being alive to him. 'We need you! W-Without you I don't know what I'd do!' Deep in his mind, there was other figures whom were standing a few meters away. Spot lights above the members of Antithesis, he needed to get up in where he is in the battle. Slowly his eyes tried to open, his eyes being unveiled to capture what was happening before him. Lia defending him, he shook his head to not quit. Every member of the Antithesis team, fighting for their lives, same would go for Sinbahd. "Is he alive?! Is he?!" Onyx using a tight head lock, her left arm upwards whilst her palm was against her left forearm. To control the clone in her advantages of beating her, tears were rolling down Onyx's curves. 

"I need to.." Something was glowing under his sleeves, it was the relic that was in his grasp. It was drawing Sinbahd's relics inwards at the other, like a magnet. The objects setting themselves in proper order, he was in a situation where he's like being mummified, wrapped by gold chains to take a transformation in setting. Until the chains burst to release them inwards at the clones, hitting each one out to either KO or incapitate them. Spiking gold boots mixed with black, his lenses were showing a threatening form. Gold, sharper claws to show that he has gold encrusted gloves. Being granted temporary powers, he had somehow developed easy access to these abilities. 

His symbol was encrusted in gold, and dressed in necklaces. Gauntlets, rings, curling his fingers together to form a fist. He threw in a punch so hard that it sends a few copies of Sinbahd sky high, Meiser was drawn into a perpetual fate. He didn't expect that this would happen to him, with blinding speeds among the other Lia clones. Knocking them out, one by one at ease, shortly Meiser was in Amado's grasp. Amado was like some mad titan with this power, however the objects were being pulled away from him by Sinbahd's commanding. "Come to me.." It was fading like dust, returning once more to the original owner.. so the same went for the rest. It was quite short, at least he helped out his teammates. Reverting to his normal setting, he managed to recover and gain energy. 

"We're not done yet!" Nick throws in a punch against the other's rib cage area, causing him to jerk back from the other. "Jose.. you're alive." Lia was relieved, it seemed like his teammates were drained from fighting these clones here on end. "I'll beat , you.. hard!" Performing an upside down handstand flip, his left leg moving in the skull of the other. The next struck against Amado's jaw, he took two hits from the other. "Hrrngh!" He took quite the damage, then performing a sleek trip on thr other to trip Nick down. Making him collapse to the ground, Amado quickly moving upwards while on the ground, his body whirred without upsurging. Striking a heel against the other's frames, Nick grunted after a hit. 

 

By surprise, he caught the other's ankle. Adapting quickly as Amado kicked against the other's chin sharply to have freedom from the other's grasp, rolling away from Nick. Quickly moving inwards at Amado, kicking him upwards to send him several stories high enough. Normally descending into the other, he was closing in the other - he needs to time this right! Piercing his fingertips against the other's pupils to deliver lethal damage, feeling the sand on his feet again. Nick readied a fist as he threw it into Amado, Amado countering it by grabbing the forearm center part. Getting around the other ss he tapped his elbow sharply against the other's skull. 

"HURK!" Nick felt the pain coursing through his head, then being kicked at the back of the heel of his to gently take him off of the ground then face planting into the ground. Nick's eyes painting full rage, he wanted to end this fight once and for all. Rearing a ready fist at the other, swinging it at him. Amado was stunned at the first blow sent by Nick into his jaw, without hesitation. Amado used his handstand, grappling on the neck of the other as he circled the other to mount on top of him. With his knees, he snapped the other's neck through his full strength. "That's.. it? Right.. we won?" 

Onyx panted, she was relieved to know that this fight was over with. Amado remembered something, his business was far from over, he remembered making a promise with that non created entity. "I stopped this one.." Sinbahd pointed downwards at Meiser, he didn't intend on killing him, were the threats over? 

Until something like the world around Amado was being molded, stars, universes as the themes surrounding him. Stairs leading upwards, the stairs were based on a theme of cosmic materials. Onyx, the rest seemed to be stagnant, beyond his hands could ever reach. Reaching at upper level for no longer than six or seven minutes. 

Around him, was marvelous magical, science, based objects and materials.

Sitting on the throne.. sipping from a chalice, it was the exact Non created entity whom he met a year ago. 

"Fight? Shall we?"

A grin popped on her lips, she was ready to fight the other whenever needed to.


	6. Chapter 6

YES or NO to challenge? 

YES. 

He didn't need to defy the challenge, being in this sequester world was rejuvenating his strength, stamina and condition in thr matter of just seconds. Readying himself into a stance, keeping an eye leveled to this enrity. "I'm Jinx, this.. will be somehow.. a challenge for you, IN FACT." Her speed was fast enough to make her seem like a shimmering dream, she held him tightly in a head lock from behind. "Figured, you can't seem to react to Aeon motion. " He didn't reply with a snarky comeback, delivering a head butt with the side of his jaw against the other's face. "Headbutt?" She deflected his attack, head butting against him to fling him to a distant pillar. He tried to stand up, quickly performing a chinese get up. 'Ow..' He thought, this entity knew how to give a fight to this guy, huh. "I'll test this, against you. A dwarf star." Jinx's fingers intricately motioning to create a glowing sphere in her form of creation. 

'Shit.' What was going to be her next attack? She moved much, much farther than tachyon energy, at the very maximum. Hunkered before the male, this made his suprise come into place, the dwarf star tapping against Amado's torso. A explosion, the source of ultimate power just against his torso, it was point blank. It tore holes through his costume, ankle areas, shoulders, mask areas. He took so much force, that it'd seem almost inevitable for someone to endure. "What? Thought it'd kill you that easily?You're a non created entity..." There he was at a distance from the other, huddled, his palm placed against his frames. "You're not the most durable.. evidently." Examining to how to he took his time to recuperate after a few solid moments. She should test out her powers against the other, he performed a cartwheel to see if he could get some distance from her. 

Grappled by his leg, being forced to face her head on once more. Dishing a blow against his jaw, then once another blow was ready to fly inwards at Amado. Quickly grabbing her by the elbow to stop her, whilst standing before the other as he hurdles a fist against her torso, bending her arm over to her frames. Adding another punch against her jaw, it didn't make her flinch nor budge the slightest from his attacks. "How hard can you really punch?" It sounded like she was trying to show how much of a force she is against him. "Until you start weakening." He replied, with the lightest breath of her lips. 

He was thrown downwards to the second side of the place, rolling in a corkscrew form whilst in mid air. The sidewards whilst east side form, he was able to land safely on the edge of the stairs. He didn't scoot to the edge of it, he needs to exert all his effort into fighting this other. He needed to deliver a charge, it could be enough to actually register damage on her, right? With speed and strength combined in one go, he rammed against the other's center. "RNGH!" She took quite some damage, he needed to play smart, that was the key to it. "Guess you're more of a Non-created than I thought." This was getting them somehwhere, snapping her fingers. 

Automatically dressing him into a black dress."This reminded me of that adopted entity who was accepted in there." It's butt area was thick, the gown was surrealistic as anything. Ripping these clothes off of him, especially expunging the heels off of his costume. "Death bolts." Curling her fingers into a fist, she fired a few inwards at the other. His arm swiping across the black static objects, it turned into nothing more than a spec of lighting dust on the ground.'I almost forgot.. that Non created entities are immune to all forms of life and death.' She thought, how was he aware of what Non created entities were immune to? 

"I don't care, whether if I'm the weakest or strongest. I will WIN!" He readied his talons, charging inwards at the other as he clawed her across the face. Sure he may be not the strongest non created entity, he was resourceful during the times of intensity such as this. Unsheathing his stingers from his wrists, his stinger precisely moving into the other's shoulder except it didn't reach contact. Her strength unleashed on his material, his wrist material and his stinger, being crushed through her strength. "Weapons. Are overrated." She used her strength to snap his wrist, along went with his other arm. The material, stingers, merely demolished in her grasp of her fingers. 

The pieces were salvage, piled up on the ground. Being able to get free from her grasp, his guard, lowered to see that the wrist she had snapped wasn't in any terrible condition. It looked fine, did she have to do something with this? Forming a ring-like disc object between her digits.She threw the object inwards at Amado, he was able to react to it whilst catching it with his right arm. Unfortunately when he caught it, its momentum nor speed paused, flinging inwards to a pillar. He was hanging from a grip of a ring, attaching himself against the solid surfaces of this thing. He tried to force it out of its place, nothing was working from his use. He was able to spot her upsurging towards his direction, flinging himself from the use of the ring. 

It hit her knuckles, she drawn her arm back from a side. She tried to shake off the pain, uncurling and curling her knuckles repeatedly to take the damage off. Standing right beside the pillar, her focused look remained on Amado. "You're very, resourceful." She complimented. "Ever wondered how much fiction would hurt when taken in the face? Point blank?" Her fist tapping across his jaw, he was somehow able to shrug this off. Due to certain things, one, he's transcended fiction. "First.. time. I did. Now... most of the time. I shrug it off. " He replied, this was something she couldn't believe, was it something possible for him to do? "Seems like you're not that low in durability as I thought." She quirked a brow, this put an impression on her. 

"I'm satisfied with this fight. Usually the othernon created entities can do much more than this. But you've done something.. that exceeds things. I respect it." Bowing in respect to the other, her words hardly contained any emotion. Still, clapping her hands together. "I must show you.. how you came to be." Once again, things were warping, shaping, eventually it was like there was nothing within the area. Right beside him was the other non created entity, placing a palm on his shoulder. "Your origin. Non created entities have no beginning or end. We were.. just there. You made yourself, it's your purpose." "My purpose?" So what was she saying that he was here, for some specific reasons? What were they? 

"You're the very thing to the existence of villains.. heroes. The inspiration of it all. A concept yourself could comprehend, your presence is falsely believed as a killing machine. No. You're the reason why everyone you've come across exists. The Badass inspiration of what there is. There's no plot armor in any of us. We're simply entities whom cannot be easily be beaten. Other races despised us, mainly it's their inferior power. Being created through genetics, while we.. self created ourselves. I shall show you how you transcended your origin." A beautiful scenery being constructed among them, life was filled, Earth based materials and pieces. People, things, were whirring around the two. The sunlight scorching from above, seeing different figures. There was two sides, good evil, there was so much happening among thrm. Fires, waters, strangely.. all of it froze like pressing the pause button in a movie. 

"This.. this was how every non created entity did it." Ushering the other to glimpse in the open space. There was nothing, it hardly had sense for him to get. Still, he was what he is. "Can you just send me and my family back home?" He whipped to the other, he made a request. She didn't mind it, he had fulfilled her request of fighting. Snapping her fingers, the team, where they were? 

It was back on Earth.'I can.. do it. Can I? Admit my feelings? Is this.. it?' He swings his legs over to sit properly, sand under his rear. Soft dirt, still dry. The sun setting down, looking upwards to where Onyx was. He gnawed on his lip, he was being hesitant about his choice at first. Maybe he should hold it back a little longer? 'All.. my goals are done.. yet. I still breathe here.. ' Was he not going to get a death, not even the slightest?"Jose. It's beautiful.. isn't it?" She sat over by next to him, intertwining her fingers together with Amado. "Yeah..it is.." Where were they? 

The beach. "Where's Meiser?" "Orphelia locked him away into a coffin. " 

 

"So.. is there anything you want to.. tell me?" Onyx's fingers walk upwards to his frames, placing her head against his shoulder. "Tell.. what?" "Your feelings. I think.. I've noticed." "I've got things to do--" "WHY WON'T YOU JUST ADMIT!" This again, it must've been jis thoughts once he returned to Earth. With his team. He woke up, the only thing around him was bandaged super-villains among him. "You're awake, eh?" Lia was there, standing before the other. "Nick's dead.. but. I felt frozen.. were we in another plain?" "Yeah.. I've seen.. alot." "Yeah, once we returned to Earth. You were.. hardly.. awake. But I knew you'd recover quickly. I'm not going to ask what you've seen, just good to have you back." 

This.. was their Safe haven. "Did.. Orphelia. Lock Meiser in a coffin?" "Uh.. yeah? How did you know?" "Had a dream.." "Of what?" "The inevitable.."


	7. Baxter's magic

"So, you're telling me. That reapers are at undetermined ages?" He narrowed his eyes sharply at Alice and Yuo, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. "Uncle?" Alan looked upwards at the silver eyed man, he lifted a smile upon his cheeks hoping he was going to get treated nicely. "What's this work of abomination?" He pointed downwards at the child, he didn't understand the word he was pertained to as. "This is Alan.. and Albert." Alice pointed out to the other to show him whom he was uncle to, this was the kind of responsiblity he was going to be weighed upon? "Ho-- I mean, Jose. Baxter learned a magic trick." Onyx accidently used the wrong word, so he fixed it up to draw his attention. She almost said it, thankfully she saved herself from making a cheesy line like that. 

Jose lead the two twins inwards to where Onyx and Baxter was. "Pa. I've learned how to shoot elemental projectiles!" He was eager for his father to actually scrutinize him for once, he wanted to just earn father's love. A blue orb forming three inches from the other, the orb firing outwards to a stunt dummy. Contact met, the ball was potent enough to set the dummy into blazes of small fires. Churned marks, Alan and Albert were both astonished at what Baxter did to the object. "That was so cool!! How did you do that?" "I--" "DNA matches to parent. You can't do that shit if you wished!" He was about to try and make a friend until his father's narcissism stood in the way. At least he was an uncle to the children, Onyx was pulling Jose away from the children and reapears. Parenting wasn't in his blood, being a pure bloodied asshole was in his description. 

"Jose. They're kids." "So? They're pieces of shit, Onyx. I don't see the joy of being sympathetic towards offsprings of our own team changes anything. " "I know, you've never gotten to experience a good childhood. At least, we can be parents for Baxter, right? I don't care how you act, I just want us to raise them.. okay?" He didn't see it in the exact way Onyx preferred it, sigh, this alien sure learnt something , he didn't seem to like it that much, he rejects life as if it was a sickness to him. "Just don't hit them, okay?" She wanted that, she was fine with how he was, it's what she loved about him. "Jose..?" She was going to wait for an answer "Urgh.. fine." He agreed to Onyx's terms. 

'I fucking hate kids.. the most.' He thought, returning to where -- no, the twins were chatting with Baxter. "How come your dad's like that?" Alan questioned the other, the every word of what Jose had said scratched into the minds of the two. "I don't know, he just tells me to read, practice.. but he never spends time with me. " Lowering his chin lightly, the child was aware of the english language in its use. "But.. he says we can spend time together if I become older!" He added to fill the atmosphere with joy, Alan and Albert pulled the other in for a hug. "I bet uncle's going to give us presents and be nice to us!" Alan's profound stupidity ; lacking actual knowledge biased off of Jose was going to be the day he would bite his words. 

"He's made friends." Onyx was happier, she wasn't sure for Jose either. "That child better be intelligent." Jose commented, he saw it differently, the wrong life he had.. he reflects it everywhere he goes. 'If this child wasn't born, I could've had it easier with Onyx at the instant.' He thought, it's his narcissism that was always in the way, it couldn't be averted or man-handled. "He won't live.. forever. You know?" He was going to remind Onyx that, he felt her fingers intertwine with his. He firmly held on her charcoal digits, he didn't let go or slink away. "I know.. that's why we have to cherish it. Even for the smallest.. moments. " Ooh, look at her being so caring, Amado was challenged with this. 

"You think he'll exceed.. his biological mother?" Onyx asked, if it was a male , surely it has its way to get there, right? "Yeah.. he would. That's why I never rely on kinds of destructive things like that. " He knew the boundary of limitations, he was uninterested into learning any forms of magic at all. Jose detected another sign of meta humans, it's been quite awhile living in this arctic. "This.. is ch..illy." Teeth chattering, the arabian was shivering in this kind of weather. He was trying to warm himself up, Sinbahd was sitting on a chair. "Something wrong?" Onyx asked the other, no - it was like a mix of things bundled up together. Icky goop substances passing through the floors, it was grey, once it reformed itself before the group. It was Negotiator, hissing outwards at the group of super-villains. "WE'RE BACK! This is our off spring self! There's much more of me! Thought you could've just terminated me? " The menacing grin threatened the children, something crawling up their spines ; goosebumps. 

"MA-MA-MONSTER!" Their primitive knowledge of entities were very common, Onyx used her earth based powers to create a statue of herself delivering a flying kick. It hit negotiatior, Baxter attempted to play along just like what his father always did. Firing a ball of fire inwards at the other, it made contact to the other. Negotiator merely flicked it away towards a wall, it was nothing to him. The fire poofed into a burned marking in the walls, he couldn't help but to crack a sinster laugh. "PAWAHAHAHA! Is that the best a brat can do against me?" He slanted himself closer to the child, footsteps rushing inwards at the Negotiator. 

"Hm?" It was the exact costumed man, he flinched at the other. A flashing memory of this costumed man, he tried to take a few steps back to avert conflict. The reapers were there, still, he wasn't afraid of those reapers, he was afraid of that costumed menace. "Get back!" He opened out his palms to the other, firing machine gun bullets outwards at the other. Whilst running, Amado averted the bullets, Negotiator took another hit to the face.. it was a log of Earth, then a drop kick from Alice in his torso. Kicking the other against the back of his nape whilst spinning as he added a trip to the hilt to make it interesting. Amado stood before Negotiator, he didn't to much contact on the other. 

"You're.. too.." Clutching on Negotiator's inhuman skin on thr chest, meeting him face to face. Back handing the other with his sheer strength, actually, he real question ; why does Amado prefer to fight in a costume over civilian? It could maybe perplex his roles, keeping it that way is better. "S..strong..?" The words of Negotiator were muffled, he was beaten at ease.. this one must've lacked the actual durability its original possessed. "I don't fuck around." Another back hand, just showing graphic violence to the children. Children weren't meant to see such acts being played, Sinbahd was veiling the eyes of the children. Preventing them from seeing what was going on, he was humming a song to make the children think less of what Amado was doing. Vital fluids pouring from the other's jaw, then finally after he delivered a head butt into the other's head. Crimson substances crawling down his talons, he sure made a bloody mess out of that guy.

It could've killed him, and it did. Beheading the weaker form of Negotiator to just get this other with."Is that how you really plan to be a role model?" Alice questioned him about how he would be parenting the child. "Yeah, neither do I give a fuck how I do it. "


	8. Amado's workout routine

Planting a palm on the concrete floors, the rest of his body rising from the ground sidewards whilst his other hand was firmly held on Lia's wrist. Using his sleight of hand to quickly push himself a little off the ground, to the upper area of Lia. His hand on her left shoulder whilst his other one was at her arm. Pulling himself over to the other side of the woman, performing a perfect human flag pull up. His muscles rippling through the costume, over 1 hour of still human flag and mixing it up with a one hundred human flag pull ups. He was at the ground, two needles at the left and right side. His body facing flat on the ground, the two needles were support for his mere pinky. His legs and body rising off of the ground into a horizontal position, atthe back was a casual expression set on rain. 'This.. work out. Doubt any weight lifter could do this shit.' She thought, seeing how this man workout just is insane. 

His pinkes create a force to upsurge his body, his knees bent to let his toes reach his glutes. Clapping with both hands behind his spine, then spreading his legs and arms wide. X-Superman flying add, once landing on the ground due to the gravity pull. Already at a handstand position, his elbows adjusted on the concrete ground. Whilst his legs were pointing downwards to his skull, setting his strength to throw his weight upwards. A series of claps follow, behind, front, between the gaps of his thighs, behind his back. Laid back whom was standing just a few meters , was Aquamarine whom was standing rigt beside a pull up bar. Amado descends into thr pull up bar, his chin used for support to carry his weight. Like some freak of nature, he spun himself like a spinning ball in the pull up bar whilst using his chin only.

Clutching his fingers on the bar after his momentum pauses, letting go with one arm as he rose his legs upward to a balanced level to the bar. Sinbahd, was watching.. damn. Amado lifting himself over the bar height with one mere arm, over one hundred times tirelessly. He spun himself once more with the exact arm, it was like he had no bones - INHUMAN .One arm, switching his arm as he walked on the air as if he was gravity walking to reach the opposite side. Switch over-to switch. Pausing once, he used both hands to firmly hold on the bar as he ascends his legs over the metal bar. Gracefully getting to the otherside whilst facing opposite, his wrists stabilized on the bars. His legs straight at the opposite, using his biceps to pull himself upwards at ease. Getting over to the other side like some freak!

He flings himself to a different spot again. To two parallel bars, he sets his hands on the bars. A hand stand, moving deeper into the lowest point to get to the concrete floor. Over one hundred times! Again and again! Repeated flinging himself off to where he was again to where Aquamarine is, he once again laid flat on the ground. His palms forming a prayer 'Prayer Planche' it was the proper form, lifting himself off the ground with that form. His wrists in a praying form, carrying himself off of the ground , his entire body weight. Legs rising upwards, for about another hour of that. He proceeded to a exorcist form, his wrist facing thr opposite side whilst the palm doing the same. The rest of his weight is carried as if it was a feather to him, like a curve of a hill he was. At unbelievable movement, he performed a hand stand with one hand to whirr whilst using the exact hand he had used for that. 

Bolting upwards as shortly, it was another planche except it was with one hand in use only to support his entire weight. Pushing himself upwards to perform it like some freak of nature, again and again. It was like he had no limitations to this kind of pain! He repeats the jumping upwards to get to the bars, his forearms were planted against the bars whilst he carried his weight with just his arms like that. He quickly changed it up as he flies off of the bars, descending again into the ground as his wrist collide on the concrete. Carrying his weight off with his mere wrists, facing sidewards of his body. Casually the rest of his team would line up over into form in one place, as Amado changes his form into a sort of push up form without moving yet. And he threw his entire weight off of the ground with one push up ; Superman flying push up. After he had crossed over each of his teammates, including B-Antithesis. Everyone was unfazed by this man's frickin' upper body strength, except Sinbahd who was drawn into awe. 

Repeating over one hundred times. He had landed in free space once more. "Is NOBODY freakin' out?!" Sinbahd's mouth did the running, each member of Antithesis remained still and silent. Brushing off what the other's opinions are, he has never seen anything like this, has he? "And i thought he did weight lifting.. this shit ain't even in leagues with bitches. He's like a GOD of this art. " Sinbahd was examining how he he didn't feel any form of pain. No discomfort or tiredness. "Really? This shit.. is just his work out. You missed his yoga. He bends and moves as if he's rubber itself." Rain quirked a brow at the other, Sinbahd couldn't believe what he was hearing. This two hundred fifty pound of muscle can do crazy shit. 

Then with both hands set on the ground, his body moving upwards and quickly moving in downwards ; just his upper muscles moving his torso. Then letting go with one arm, his right palm against the ground. His waist twisting lightly to get to face the side lightly, after awhile for an hour again. 

Another form.

Amado's weight lightly tipped off the ground an inch, his fingers tapped against his feet whilst his form was in a triangle. Over one hundred times endlessly. His handstand was in one hand use, bending his entire weight to the side to nearly narrow it close to the ground. Doing push ups with that in his position like that, then flipping off of the ground. He stood properly in a normal position, every member of Antithesis cooperating with one another to get on the other. Whilst he had pulled at his toes, so far it could reach his other side. Squatting whilst consequently doing these things, Sinbahd couldn't imagine what kind of impales or stabs, bleeding kinds of attacks would work on this guy's form of durability. 

{ An aircraft } 

Stapped around his torso, the buckles were still on his body, using chains to firmly lock on the weight of the object. He ran off to the great distance, heading off through the entire world within weeks. Eventually after he had returned after the work out, the craft was in a wreck salavage form. Unbuckling the straps off of his body, seeing the other return in still an inexhaustive form. Sinbahd.. had flinched, did this guy swim, run?Climb?Go through tough weathers whilst having that thing connected to him. 

"Sup, Jose. " Orphelia greeted the other, chewing in on a granola bar. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sinbahd exclaimed, seeing how calm Orphelia was after she saw what Amado had left that in. "How come the new guy has never seen of Iron man race or Callisthenics?" "No internet, no understanding." Orphelia placed a perplexed expression on her face, tossing a thumb behind her shoulder. "Totally." The two fist bumping against each others' knuckles, strolling off to the distant."Onyx and Aquamarine determined what time you came and got the exact results. " She had to remind the other about what they had been doing to kill time while he was.. working out for weeks. 

"Did you ever go to sports?" "Yes.. I ranked number one in acrobatics, gymnast, athletics, martial arts, practically all forms of physical movement." "How?" "Trained.. and sports.. if you're referring to actual sports. Like basket ball, I cheat through my engineer skills." "Smart as you always are.. man. The best friend I need. And always will be there for... say. I've been working on something, you mind helping out?" The two conversing with one another, making sure that their conversation wouldn't run dry for words. "Yes. Is it a merger?" "How did you?----" "Last time I checked my blue prints for merging things was missing and it had your scent." 

So he knew? Things.. may.. take awhile. For him to just think of. He has much more energy stored, he wouldn'r be THAT easy to drop down. Not even to work outs like that.


	9. Judgement? Excuse you!

Warping unobtrusively inwards Amado, it was a matter of grey, black, material, like a mix of shading to it. It smoothly flopped on the ground before him, it slowly began to reform its shape. A lanky body, long knife-like fingers, a circle for a eye. No visible organs or outer layers of humanoid features, its legs were like crooked, ankles upwards , possessing no heels so that it'd stand straight. Its eye beating at the second it started to speak "It is time for trial. Jose." "What the hell?!" This was so sudden, he didn't expect the same non created entity he had met before was going to be something he would see again. "Scarce the confusion. A non created entity meeting anticipates for your arrival." "You just said 'trial', are you trying to send me to whatever the hell dimension jail?!" "No, no, don't assume." He slanted to the shorter figure, there was no breath or scent of this other non created entity. 

"HEY!" It was his teammates, Onyx stepped up towards the slender entity. She wasn't afraid to talk flippantly, Jose did this as a casual lifestyle. "You're abducting him?! For what?!" She was infuriated, placing a hand over her collar to pause her from continuing thoughtless actions. "Onyx, calm down." He tried to tell the other it was going to be alright, her eyes held a burning aggression towards the other. "If you so put any harm on him! I will--" "Did you forget his agreement? I spared Flipskirts and distinctive entities such as yourselves. " She was cut off from the so called non created entity retorting her, she froze. Right, it's starting to whirr into her mind, it happened a year ago. "Onyx, it's going to be okay." Wrapping the alien for a warm hug. 

"Can.. we at least come?" Onyx didn't want to let him go out there, she wanted to be right by his side. "Yeah! Can we?!" Rain cut into it, she was hoping the non created entity will agree. None of them were non created entity material, still, they're on his side. "I shall agree, fairness is in our kind." He draws himself back from the other, the teammates felt like it was welcoming to the kind of Jose's. The other teammates of his following right behind, a few were terrified due to the being's powers could wipe them off in an instant! "You're not.. going to harm us?" Orphelia questioned, her expression mixed in with confusion and fear. "No, you're sided with a Non created entity. We don't harm allies of other Non created entities." His response relieved the red lass, the rest of Antithesis standing before the entity. "Shall we traverse?" He was waiting for Amado's answer. 

"Do it." And just like that. Passing through a gate way dimension, after getting beyond the likes of the otherside. Amado was somehow still, his temples locked into the open vaccum of space below him. Rubbles, this was like an edge of the world. "Hey, less staring, we got to get to this 'trial' of yours." Aquamarine tapped on his shoulder, he was just spacing out for a few moments. He proceeds on forward to follow the band, walking right beside Aquamarine. It was almost surrealistic, stars, galaxies, multiverses, the open air made it quite enticing to stare into. It didn't look or feel scarce to him, for a few moments. It was brief to find several figures sitting in chairs, evidently, in the same table. 

"You've made it." Said Jinx, she clapped in amusement for the other. "Usually, we'd be anywhere.." Said another non created entity, the body, shape, it was almost a electronic device. Its limbs, head, every inch of him was made up of devices. Reshaping itself to change into an entity composed of teal substances overflowing mass. "I'm Jade." He bluntly gave a greeting to the other, sharp points from shoulders, foot and head. Only four visible glowing pupils, the one whom Amado was aware of. Who or what was it's name. "Genesis." The one whom hadn't said his name chose to tell his name. 

"Don't bother talking, human and ancient human. You've only come here due to acceptance." Jinx rose a palm to flippantly speak to the ones whom were nearly close to asking something, did she foresee something?! "What could've you done?" the one in the center had his chair tomthe opposite side. "What?" Amado heaved a brow, he didn't understand what this 'unknown' non created entity was referring. "You could've learned how to do every single thing a non created entity did! Has it not occurred to you that you aren't the highest? Is it because you've stood in Earth, you rely on pure capabilities?" He was pertaining to why Amado wasn't on their level, Lia was going to bark out at the other. "Keep your mouth shut, human, don't test our patience. You have no comprehension on what level of HARM I could do to you. Despite your immunities. There's just some you aren't immune to." Lia was being lifted off of the ground, it was as if the physical law was being used against her. It was Jinx whom had done that on the other.

She was close to reaching a very high point, slinking in the instant! "STOP! Leave her out of this!" "I was only messing with her." Jinx shurgged it off, seeing how his ties were locked onto these other races. Lia was able to land perfectly fine on thr ground. "And you made a child?" Said the one whom was sitting in the very center. "Why does this concern personal matters?!" Amado was like a mine, ready to blow up. "Your ties with mere Earthlings shouldn't have existed. Yet you've let this sickness called 'emotion' spread all over you. Don't you think emotions are the reasons of actions? The voice of pure hatred?" "What the hell would you know about me?! HUH?!" Things were getting tense, it could cause the very actions of violence to occur. 

"You're trapped.. aren't you?" Finally, this question hit him in the mines. "...I....I am." Onyx heard his words, what was Amado referring to as a trap. "Is this trial, over?" He wanted to kibosh this banter, he urged to scant away. "I'll make my decision whether if you're still able to stay in Earth and with them." So this was determining how much he's been through? His emotions, it contained passion, yet fueled by hatred and aggression. Love even, he chose the decision. "You may. After all, you've proved to be someone important to their lives. " The entity hadn't tried facing the other, he made his decision finally. 

"You, used the Socratic method?" Amado recognized the pattern of how the other had made Amado answer each one. "Very, clever. Still, do not forget.. we roam Earth. There's chances of one of us.. you find there." Jinx liked his intellect, it was proper, coherent, and and to top it off , stunning! "Hey.. you think there's a way that we could be fair matches against you?" Lia and Sinbahd asked the other, she cracked up into a hysterical laughter. "How childish, only non created entities can fight each other." It downgraded Lia and Sinbahd's thoughts. 

"However, I do promise a fight. Do not expect a fair fight. Expect the fight of your lives." She was going to let them have their ways, and in a snap. The rest had been transferred back home except Amado. "What's the matter?" Jinx's self was behind Amado, her palm on his shoulder. The genderless entity, seemed baffled to why he was taking his time delicately to think."I..I just had my own reflection. I'll be.. fine." 

Then at the instant, sent into back to Earth. "The fictional world is quite a bore.. don't you think?" She huffed, was she aware of the fourth wall? "It's better here than.. reality. " Sitting on a movie director chair, there was a program of highlighted colors of a television formed behind her. Bar coded.. shirtly changing into norse code. 

{ To antihesis } 

"Do.. you even.. know what they can fucking do?" Lia asked the other. "Not a clue.." "And to think.. that you've been my strongest opponent. Yet.. you aren't the strongest among Non created entities, ironic..isn't it?" Lia said to the other, she had a very valid point.


	10. What do you mean you're trapped?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the trials, it somehow affected Onyx. What did he refer to? That he's trapped? In what form was he pertaining to? Four days since..

'FUCK THOSE TRIALS! NOW ONYX IS GOING TO ASK ME WHAT!' He didn't expel this emotions outwards, what went through his noggin? Pressing forward to reach a nearby bench, dressed in his costume ; like the usual. His mind was churned, he didn't know what to do, it was like he was unable to do a thing after he admitted the truth. Lia had her back slanted against the brick walls, her shadow descending inwards to Amado. Her arms folded under her frames, observing the entity quietly. She needed to think of what to say to him, she may be new to this, just one year membership to this team. "So,you, finally said it." She reminisced what happened a few days back, it felt somewhat wrong bringing something up for this fella. "Why the hell do you care? I'd probably be close to death once it happens." Was he this pig-headed? Lia saw how much love he kept for this alien, yet, what keeps him from saying the truth? 

"Jose.. stop. Has it ever occurred to you, that it hasn't happened? Why don't you--" Mansplained. "What the hell would you know about RELATIONSHIPS? Huh? You think it's swift and just a feat for any dumbass to do? Like what every foe I face, there would be chances of my death. So stop pushing me, I'm fucking fed up. It happened. Okay! Onyx once knew.. but I changed what happened with the help of a time witch. I'm caught in a paradox, aren't I?" He stood off of his chair, his eyes set into a stern expression, he never changed his expression. She thought the reason why he didn't admit his feelings for Onyx was due to him being a wuss, no, he hid himself from the other knowing the truth. "I'm your best friend. And here to support you." Comforting the male; her palm set on his shoulder. "So please, don't do this to yourself. I know, you've tried your best to live for her. But, isn't it better being with her? Instead of sequestering yourself from what you want the most?" He was starting to build these thoughts, the reason he stands is because he chose to form a team with Aquamarine and Onyx. 

"I do what I want." He whipped to the opposite side, Lia wanted to do something good for him. She wronged him in the past before, she doesn't want her mistakes to overcome her once again. "I've wronged you, I just want to make up for what damage I've caused." Her fingers dug through his costume. "I've wronged my entire life, Lia. Trying to make up? For what? You don't understand, because you were just some military canine!!" Calmly outreaching to her pale digits, flinging her inwards to a vehicle. "You think its easy for CHANGE?! For accepting feelings? I had my situation and schedule set once I was through with my life, until I stumbled upon aliens and formed Antithesis! I got over Anna because I KILLED HER! This! I've been given a second chance. I hoped life would've been over at the second I was done with it! I try and try, every fucking day to be with them!" Strolling towards Lia, whom was recuperating after the attack he pulled on her. She listened to every word, what kind of torture did he have to go through, to be this callous? 

"If you only had a life.. where you never had to suffer." She wanted to help him, his NARCISSISM truly was a weapon against anybody. "Look, I might never know what love feels like. At least, but you.. you can achieve what I couldn't have!" She didn't show means of threatening him. "Grow a spine! Forget what I have! And what you don't... I just.. don't want Onyx to end up the same way Orphelia did. I can't.. forgive myself.. if it did. That's why.. And.. death is what I must face before telling her.. how I've felt for this long. " Pupils surfacing himself, he didn't want to make the sudden mistakes . "Have you tried? To face what you fear the most?" She asked him, silently he glared off to the distance. "No.. I haven't. Do I deserve Onyx?" "You do.. you might be a dick.. but, you know what you're doing." 

"I know.. what I am doing." He answers, eyes locked on the sunset. "I never thought I'd meet someone whom would push themselves for the knew they love the most." Lia's perspective is that ; Amado was very different from those she encountered and saw from before. "What can kill me, anyway?" At least his words possessed spirit in them, he was spaced out for a few seconds. 'Could this be it? I am Amado, Jose. Former member of Air-Marshalls. Do I do the one thing I've failed to do in the past? And make a better choice?' He thought, he was having his own personal bit or time to himself. He remembered a entity made up of pure energy used unfair powers on him from before, something like that. Which had powers to what he wasn't immune to could likely have the higher chances of butchering him. 

"Jose!" Seeing Onyx's head stick out from a corner, she was delighted to see the other in a normal shape. "Onyx.. there's something.. about what I said about.. being trapped." He was happy too, she walked towards the other in her calm expression. "The truth is..--" He was a pinch away from telling her how he truly felt about her, until something like a flashing light set on them. Aquamarine was caught in the mess, it transported not only the four. It did the same for his teammates, a few minutes later. Antithesis had been transported into a certain setting, strange, this off feeling of it. "Choose.." "Huh?" A voice spoke out to the costumed man. "Why the fuck am I in this place? Who the hell are you?" Amado had two questions that needed to be answered. "Non created entity, confusion hits you... yet the choice is yours. Prevent good from ever rising and it's over for you. Let evil rise and control.. everything." Was this his call? His answer? There was his teammates whom were caged up. 

"And this happens because?" He didn't understand the hinges of this place or why he was even here. "You're Amado.. you get the choice. " This was generous yet, his teammates in the scenery. Except his illegitimate child and his nephew was back at home. "Jose! You don't have to pick anything! Please!" "Don't let your ties be bound to you! Amado! You choose what's best for this era. To end the balance of Good or evil.. NOW CHOOSE! If you choose wrong.. well.. one of your friends can make up for it." This was like a kibosh banter for him, he struggled in choices first. "Wait.. let me just tell.. Onyx something." He turned to face where the other is, he stood before the caged alien. "I've loved you.. for so long. I couldn't tell you. I want to be with you, I really do. But.. if I don't give whatever drawn us here, what it wants. I'm dead. " Undoing his mask, his lips hit against Onyx as if it was his last time to ever be with his teammates. 

"I'm.. sorry." He dashed inwards to where the two glowing orbs were. "JOSE! NO! We can--" Seeing him fuse the two orbs together, it was a mistake.He was starting to lose his strength. His will to move, his breath. "YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!" It's body was being drawn back inwards to a coffin, it was like a cloud of darkness that was trying to influence him to choose. Onyx was able to use her shape shifting to get beyond the bars, taking a smaller animal form. Tears rolling down her cheeks, every other member was set into a scarred look. Aquamarine, Rain, Orphelia took it the most heaviest. "JOSE! My diamond! Please!" She quickly reshapes herself to her normal form, there was Amado left on the ground. 

Picking him up in her arms, she grown to a blubbering mess. Something influencing her mind, to take action. "IF YOU HAVE A WISH.... THEN GIVE ME MINE." It echoed, how come the choice can only be granted to Amado. "That choice will kill every being in this universe.. still.. I want.. my Jose. My Jose!" She subsided any forms of what others were going to say, trailing towards where the coffin of the entity had retreated into. "GIVE HIM BACK!" She demanded, looking inwards at four glowing bright orbs around her. "Destroy them.. and he will be yours.. and this.. you will be sent back." Without hesitation, she formed her arm into a sword. A blue palm held her shoulder.."Stop!Aquamarine! I want him back!" "But you're giving it what it wants!" "WE ALL WANT HIM BACK! His son! Me! You! EVERYONE! I LOVE HIM! So let me do WHAT I WANT!" 

She aggressively pulled her shoulder away. Swiping over each orb, it dissipated shortly. Fading, Amado's life was somehow returned to him. Whatever this entity did to him, it was planned and effectively had killed him. But he's alive. Pulling him into a hug..Tears rolling down her curves. "What did you-" "I've waited for you to say this to me! That you love me! I love you! My diamond!" He blinked a few times, he perched up. "He.. you admitted. Jose!" Aquamarine pulled the other into a hug, he kept his arms wrapped around the other."All evil.. this universe.. will forever exist. I shall return you villains to yours. Farewell." "...do.."

 

{ Back to Antithesis } 

"Jose! Aren't you happy? We're together! Forever! Nothing can take us apart!" Onyx placed her sweet lips against his cheek, smiling brightly towards the other. "I.. I am happy! I feel different, but.. I will be with you. Everyday of my life. No matter what." The two are together, now as partners. She saved him.. 

In the choice of a villain.

What did you expect?


	11. Two murderers, one equivalent

{ The next day } 

"Jose.. you.. heard of. This killer?" Onyx's index finger against the fewer articles or stories in the news paper, his eyes fix towards the news paper beside his lover. Scooting a little over to perch beside her, his brows furrowed at the description of the so called killer."Strange, I've never seen a single face like that." He wasn't even familiarized with this so called, 'killer' , thr name itself was short as three characters long. "Vor. Says she's from 'Iowa' . Should we just be sure.. whoever the hell it may be? Jose?" Finally setting the news paper down, Jose's arm was wrapped around her waist. She lightly placed her forehead on his shoulder, she wasn't tired or anything. "Yeah, Antarctica.. isn't so great for the team." He agreed, was it time for the team to move out into another country once more? Choosing the descision, kissing her in the curve gently. To show his affection for her, her cheeks lit up a blush.

"What should we take? Vehicle or shapeshift?" Onyx wanted to be sure she was making the right choice, shapeshfting saps her magic away. "Vehicle. " He didn't want her to get tuckered out, it's better playing conservative than the idiotic one. "So! We're moving now?!" The three kids overheard the two discussing, it didn't matter whether if it was aloud. Lia, Orphelia, wouldn't find that much of a surprise to them. Their inhuman hearing allows them to collect any kind of information, regardless of language. "My tongue got stuck to the wall." Alan's curisoity lead him into an inevitable position, the two stood up. Mainly due to them being in the bed, Amado was suiting up. There wouldn't be a meta human to impede them, when this guy's around, he's like the machine to get the job done. 

"Why do you have to dress up all the time, Pa?" Baxter eyed his father, his muscles, head to toe, a extremely tight fit, how come his father never changed shape despite him never eating a bite out of hardly anything? "To look SUPERIOR!" His father was very influential, he used the word 'superior' , was it his catch phrase? "Go get your things and pack up. Iowa is our next spot." The three kids immediately ran off to their rooms to get their clothes, Baxter found his room quickly. The door slowly creaking open, scanting inwards the closets. Murmuring a sequence of words to perform the arts of magic, each set of clothing beinf neatly put into the bag. Checkng through drawers, any left materials behind. Alan and Albert, grabbing every single piece of clothing whilst folding each others' while stuffing it into the luggage. 

"When..we get married. Can you.. mess me up?" He knew Onyx was abit of a pervert,he knew what she was referring to. It doesn't take a smart-ass to know that. "Yeah, real bad." His response made her giggle, her tippie toes ascend in order to reach height with the other. Lightly lifting his mask to show his lips, their lips touched one more time to feel the sweet lips against one another. Shortly fixing his mask up, a smile hits Amado's lips. "Is it safe for the kids?" "Yes, Orphelia's a killer and she's cool." She needed to be double sure, those kids don't even look like they'd even pack a fight. Exiting their room shortly,there it was, the gems' ship. Orphelia was dragging an incomplete piece of machinery inwards the ship's opening door. "Hey, Jose. We finish it in Iowa." Agreable. 

Each member agreed to enter the vehicle, the convey belt drawing itself back into the ship's portable area. The door closing its mouth slowly, after that. The roof of Antithesis left an excavated mark. Driving off to things beyond any kind of speed Amado could ever do. "So.. this serial killer-" "I don't fucking know." Orphelia jumped a bit, due to why she was asked about a serial killer. She herself is a superhero murderer herself, it tok almost four hours to get to the location. Something sharp kept contact into the butt of the ship. "We're losing control! Mayday- what the-" "I'll return." Aquamarine was the one driving the vehicle, this was an alien ship, right? This shouldn't be different from forcefully parking a private jet, exiting through the door. He sheer scaled the surface of the ship as he found his way under the base of it, 

Placing his palms on it, the wheels he 'added' on the vehicle coming out from it. He set his feet on the top of the wheels, his entire upper body supporting the entire ship. Forcing it to land 'Thrusters. Jet fuel, aliens, alien metals. Dang.' He thought, he was exerting effort into stopping this vehicle from crashing into a transparent site to transparent human areas. "NNNYEARGH!!" The upper part he was supporting was starting to form a hill like mount within the ship. It caused the kids to jump back like after watching a horror movie. "That gave me a heart attack." Baxter was trying to contain his pressure away, the ship was able to land barely safely in the landing zones. It took them four hours because it's an alien ship, it shouldn't even take much time to get to this location. 

{ After the team exits the ship } 

Alice's digits held a machete, she had a very quizzical expression plastered on her face. "So a machete can bring down this ship?" She wasn't very familiarized with her 'metals', Amado strut over towards where the other was."Hey... that's just an ordinary piece of machete." He recognized the piece of metal, wait wasn't that's just ordinary metal? What kind of monster can do that?!"You have very.. very sharp eyesight." Alice would make a reminder for the other. "How would anybody fling a machete to an alien ship? While there's ways for it to miss?" This.. could've been anybody, still, who was able to do such a feat like this? Onyx was quite baffled at the moment... was it that Vor?"Lia could do this. But the angle.. it hit exactly into where a point it'd send us crashing into Iowa landing zone." Amado took in the smaller details and the damage this single machete throw caused. 

Incredulous! 

"Alright.. it's time to find this.. Serial killer then." As Lia easily carried the object overhead, jumping off to the far distance to track down where exactly the safe haven was for them. "I actually feel terrified of the killer, I mean, who the fuck throws a machete precisely into an ALIEN SHIP?" Sinbahd's spine tingled, he was in a craw, how dreadful for him. "It might be the serial killer. We just might have to find out." "How much weight did you bench press?" "I have this second life, figured I'd get a slight five ton increase. I'd say.. 84 tons.. at least. "


	12. The Serial Killer "Vor" vs Antithesis and B-Antithesis without Sakuya

'They're close in range.' The hockey masked being's silver eyes gleamed under the flashing light of a phone. 'My super-humanly strong panther can handle them.' Her shape, size, it matched to a very fit killer ; possessing a very muscular shape. Dressed in a blue tank top, trench coat, fingerless gloves. Vital fluids caressing down her mask, she focused on the costumed figure, she felt this strange craw. Ripped jeans areas, visible lower areas yet hindered by her brown clothing. 'Something about him.. could he be another non created entity, just as I?' She thought, proceeding to take steps forward to a tree. Sheer scaling the bark, even if it was Amado's shtick to do wallcrawling. She hooked her arms over the branch, her legs rose lightly off thr gravity whilst her palms were on the branch. After a quick handstand, she stood on the branch, her eyes focused on the group stepping forth. 

She upsurged towards another tree, her footsteps didn't make a single sound. Soundless, Amado stood his ground in the center, being extra-careful what's going to come to him. Onyx furrowed her brows, she didn't hear a single thing, then again, Amado's ears always did catch even the smallest of noises. "Jose?You heard something?" "Not something, someone." It seems even Vor's stealthy manuevers weren't effective, taking a direct approach to where the group was. Until something like a boulder was fling inwards at Amado, his fist impacted against the boulder. It blew from his strength registered into it, it was left into residue, no sign of the one whom had thrown it. 'What....' Amado narrowed his eyes inwards at the spot, catching glimpse of a figurine behind Orphelia. 

"Orphelia! Move!" He ran in for his best friend, tackling the other over to avert one of machete swipes. The two collided into the ground, he was relieved his best friend hadn't been stabbed. 'Wait , where's the machete Alice was holding?!' He noticed something wasn't right, eyes focused to where he last saw the figurine. "I got this!" Lia tapped her heel against the other's torso and into the jaw, then front flipping over to descend her heel into the skull of the other. The other remained still and unmoved, she didn't expect someone to actually still stand from the attacks. "What the FUCK?" She moved a distance from the other, being in a ready stance. 

"Jose! Should we fight her head on all at once?" Onyx said the name, beneath the serial killer's eyes.. it held emotion, it's Jose? "Agreed!" Amado ran inwards at the other, his waist twisted as his legs tripped the other over with both of his legs facing a sidewards triangle form. 'He's strong.. still. They'll need more effort to that.' She thought, quickly getting up with a chinese get up. "Hey! How come that worked?" Lia had a confused look, did she hit some points where it was wrong or was she just TOUGH? She lunged inwards to where the entity was, using her legs to tie the other's torso, whilst using a headlock. 'Cute trick.' She thought, just once when Orphelia and Alice were ready to strike on her. 'Very.. laughable.' She faced the opposite, running backwards to hit straight up against at the two whilst using Lia as a weapon. "GHN!!" The force was hard enough to drop the two unconsciously whilst she dropped her weight downwards to the ground to finish off Lia. The ground formed an earthy hole, the concussion of the wind had somehow took affect on someone nearby her. 

Xiliver, it was quite a force. She may have the strength, but the durability was a requirement for it. 'Dammit.. how.. is. One person beating us?' She thought, trying to get up in a normal fashion. "Hey! Let, Xiliver, GO!" A string force uprooted the ground under the non created entity, a huge quantity, this one has impressive strength. Amado."He's not a thousand tonner, but.. impressive!" Alice was in awe from the destruction he caused with his strength. "Hey, hon. I think we can get a hold of her!"Alice was suggesting the idea of helping out, out of thin air from above Vor. It was dual scythes, whilst in mid air. She was able to send a kick to deflect the reaper's death based powers.Screw it! Physical harm! 

Alice moved forward, once Vor landed on the ground. 'No! What am I thinking?! She took out two of Antithesis B!' She paused, she needed to play smarter. How! She didn't have information about this. She was paralyzed, unsure , she always had this flow but this one.. could risk her very well being. Picking something from her dimension pocket, hurdling out many objects inwards at the other to protect herself. Yuo sped his way downwards to his wife, he needed to help her out. "Can't..." Seeing the entity simply walking through the tidal wave of objects, however a blast of ion matter hit her. "HURK!" Progress, Amado setting his proton cannon aside to get this over with. 

Yuo flings arrows from his pocket dimension. The arrows hitting against Vor's shape, it was many, he had stopped after a minute of spraying arrows at her. Seeing her expunge each arrow out of her body. "She's fucking.. durable. " Sinbahd needed to make his move, however Onyx and Aquamarine. "Take this!" Onyx was able to use the other's form against her, she wasn't sure for how long. A uppercut under the other's chin, Aquamarine was on top of Onyx. Using her arm to spin under it, delivering an upward kick under the chin, her right foot sharply hitting the other's chin. And the left tapping against the throat, quickly getting to the top of Onyx's back. 

"Impressive.. how long can you hold that form?" She spoke, until something like a flashing blow hit her jaw."You're the killer, huh? How's it feel being a callous person with no regret?" His strength alone wasn't enough, delivering a knee on his chin then lightning fast reflexes. A flexible kick upwards, he took quite some damage. "I would've figured.. you are a non created entity." She stated, until a drop kick coming from the likes of Sinbahd. "Take this!" How the hell did she not feel Lia's hits but felt Amado? Did it have to do with feat measures? Or was it because she adjusted her durability in her own way? "?..u...ough.." Amado was staggered from the being's hits. She was fast! Much faster than he is. 

He recuperated shortly. "Get lost!" Vor grappled on the ankle of Sinbahd, smashing him downwards to the ground. She sure felt the damage from certain fighters, still, it was going to take alot more. Smashing him downwards on the ground. "Strength fighters? One is a non created entity? I would let this damage hit me.. but.. Jose." She loosened her grip off of the ankle, her eyes focused on the costumed man. Standing before Amado to defend him, Onyx and Aquamarine. "Don't take him! I don't want to lose Jose! He means so much to me!" Her words were passionate, caring about this one. "Don't you recognize me?" She undos her mask off, her facial appearance caught a vital trace of memory into Amado's mind. 

"...are you.. the one non created entity. That i must call "mother" ? Nonsense! I've self created myself! What gives you the authority to make me a bound child to arms? I , don't see how." He was able to make his steps towards the other. "I see you as my own son.. as an adoptive son." She extended her hand outwards to the other, it was smacked away. "If I was worth to you, then why did I have to go through this shit?! Huh?! ANSWER THAT!" He retorted, he didn't like this way happening. "I had to.." "HAD TO WHAT? ABANDON ME?! LET ME BECOME THIS?! You're no different from the parents that rejected me." She wanted to learn how to care for him, his state of condition made it harder to control him properly. 

"That's not it! I thought you would've had a normal life. I didn't think.. it could've happened." "You should've thought about that years ago." He whipped to the opposite side, Onyx was helping the other help the other members get off of the ground. Aiding them. 'I've made.. a huge mistake. And.. there's nothing.. I can change about him. ' She thought, it felt like a wound was through her chest. "I can make this right! Just let me.." She wanted to aid him, however something made her pause. "Help? I think you've done enough.. "Mother"." As he was helping the severely injured teammates. "Grandma!" It ruined the silence once Baxter rushed in towards the brown haired being, clinging on the leg of the strangely young-looking entity, 

"..he has a son. Yet.. All I want to do.. is spend time with him. Had he been through so much to.." She knelt over to baxter, patting him on the head. She didn't feel wrong about showing affection to him. "Be that way.. " Her digits went through the red head's strands. "Fine.. I'll set a schedule for spending time with you." Amado was there, standing before the two. His teammates were back at the ship, trying to repair the ship. "Thank you.. My so--" "I'm not going to call you mother, I created myself." To transparently make it logical to the other. But.. Onyx was with Amado, staying right along with her lover. "So.. is this a family bonding thing?" She tried to lighten what was going in between them, preferring things not reaching a hectic level. 

"Yay! Daddy can spend more time with me!" Baxter felt happy, did Amado feel the same? Difficult to tell from expression. 

"Guess we can, together!" Onyx nuzzled against his shoulder, giggling, she enjoyed being with her lover. She knew.. he'd be the one to marry her. "I...thank you for letting me. Jose."

Vor thanked him for it.. how were they going to spend time with each other? Difficult.. Amado should be able to improvise.. with something.


	13. Chapter 13

"I haven't had time to spend what I cared for." Vor placed her palm on his head, it was smacked off of his wrist. "You better be glad I've agreed, if I didn't, you would've just sequestered yourself." He made it sound insensitive, there was no beginning or end for Non created entities, was there? "Did they... take care of you?" "The hell they didn't! I was rejected! I ought revenge on them, then my incite insurrection!" She wanted to know a little more, getting a very deterring comment. She had thought he could've had a normal life from before, she didn't get the chance to ever reunite with him in those years . "Dad... Grandmama is being nice." Baxter was standing right beside the killer, his hands firmly clutched on her leg. "You think I find this easy? Cretin." What a rude way to lash out at his own illegitimate son, sure he may have been a huge mistake for existing but Amado was making it hard for the boy to understand. "Jose.." Onyx wrapped her arms around his, she wanted him to see it different when it came to raising a son. 

"I'm only asking for your time, son. Can't you see I've tried?" She didn't know what to give or tell him, his actions were very auspicious. He seemed to be the least kind person there is, grunting lowly, he should try being nice then? "Alright.. I'll be nice! Cripes!" He hissed out, at least there was going to be a start of progress. Walking through the path, the child seemed to like his so called 'Grandma', he adored how she was different from his father. His father never had spoken in words like that, it could warm a heart. "So.. how did you two meet?" That was a very, very, intriguing question to ask. "How we, met? I disliked her at first, when we met, never did get along with aliens getting in the way of my operations. Still, metahumans became my dilemma and I couldn't .. let them run off. So I formed a team, I developed emotions for her. A burning love. I felt 'human' being around her. " Adorable, how gullible, he knew what the essence of what love was. 

"So, did I. What he said.. is true, I love him for being who he is. I know, it seemed like he was callous. But in the end, we became lovers. " She pecked him on the cheek, her grin crept up her lips. "Did you birth this child?" Vor pointed downwards to Baxter, that, was going to put some thought into it. "No, someone else did. Someone I hated.." She didn't want to describe how much she hated Sharia, subtle, but a smile lifted her curves briefly. "But.. just 'cause someone else did it with him doesn't mean anything, that was before.. we became lovers. I kind of.. wanted to.. He never loved that, witch anyway." She heard the story, no names specified, better to tone down the questioning. She only knows them as acquaintances. 

"So you're lovers? You two are a match, astute even!" She knew Jose was incalculably intellectual, Onyx nodded. While Amado remained just staring at the other, he wasn't the kind on words. "Have you two done it?" She was referring to the 'erotic' material, sheepishly blushing ; Onyx found it hard to actually think if they did it. "After our marriage, I don't see what's the point of doing it immediately?" He replied, a very loyal lover to Onyx. He wasn't motivated by lust or any other things ; thanks to his callous manner. Hardly even the most gorgeous women or any kind of sign of emotion any other could present to him, wouldn't work the slightest. He'll stick to Onyx, he will, from the looks of it. He wasn't aroused by the essence of sex, he must've had experience so long that it bored him, years ago even. 

"So.. boob size doesn't matter to you?" Vor quirked a brow, it seemed like he was fine even if Onyx didn't possess any 'flawless' limbs. It's better that way, he wasn't too fond over the great sizes. It seemed to be generic through even Japan! "I'm fine with flat Onyx. Only cretins care about huge boob size. Either they're lusty famished or just another 'weaboo' shithead." He declared his perspective, respectable, it sounds like he had made a trip to the country of strangeness. "I thought you liked bigger --" Onyx assumed, she didn't find it troublesome, only a warm smile pressed her lips. "No I don't. Less eyes, nobody stalking what's mine. Bigger boobs are just mass, while your shape is the best!" He added. "Pshaws!" Her cheeks flustered, she felt so special around him. Sure, his personality may make it difficult trying to be a father but he acts different towards the one he truly loves. 

"I get what I get." His words really made her heart pound, though, metaphorically it just made her embarassed hearing that. "Grandma... I want to see mommy. My real mommy... can you show me her?" The child was hesitant about asking that, Vor knew he wasn't born from Onyx. "I can. " She replies to the boy, something projects into the mind of the child. A flashing view of a red headed witch, replicating her world piece by piece. "Mommy! I want to be with my Mommy! Mommy!! Please.. I.. want to..." Those words screaming internally towards what was being shown to him, his eyes open slowly to view what was around him. It was Vor, Onyx and Amado. Strutting down the path along with them. 

"Have you ever done anything you've been poignant about?" Vor asked the costumed man, he thought about what he was going to say first before speaking. "No.. I've done it everyday." That response, it was like he lacked empathy to show it, was it because he had been dragged on this career as a villain for too long? "I can.. still be your mom?" She wanted to make him feel like he could be loved by a loving parent. "No. I've killed them before. I'm sick of 'Parents', I'll keep it that way. Having another I could just simply call 'Mother' doesn't change a thing. It's just a name. I'm a self created entity, there are no parents if there are none who control or gave life to me other than myself. " He was quite pig-headed, huh, his narcissism has a badge for being in his personality. "It seems you have it too, narcissism. It's the one thing that keeps you from changing, huh?" She observed him for quite a few hours, he happened to be clingy on the way he is. 

"You've got a good kid." She referred to the boy whom was clinging on her leg still, pointing at the child with a finger. "He is. Painstakingly in our arms." Onyx nodded, he just agreed with Onyx. He could've said something. 

 

'My name is Jose.. 

And this is my life. 

How it refreshed and changed. I got what I needed, and I will always be there for her. '


	14. Amado versus Eirin and Ruri

"Not only that.. I've been given this gift to exist in reality once more." Glen marvels at himself, his gaze focused on the mirror. He was glad to make an obligation to a fellow villain, he ought to believe the two vigilantes were going to remain for an eternity into the virtual reality, his body was a miracle, matching his physique and appearance. "It's not like those two could ever find a way out, can they?" He murmured to himself, he didn't want those vigilantes to intervene along with his plans. He jerked back, this odd strange feeling of something hammer in his chest. 'What the hell..it's like I bit my own words back.' He found this quaint, he wasn't going to be deterred, he had to remain incite about this. Normally he chose to shrug it off, it could be just a minor thing happening in his body. 'Nonagamino, no more of me and my gang.. And along with Nick himself.' He fixed himself just abit, his chair whirred to face the rest whom were sitting on the chair. Remember when Nick had a contingency plan? He must've been able to do the exact thing Amado was able to. 

"So... are Eirin and Ruri are disposed of? Glen?" He asked the other, Glen briefly went through the device to check the activity of nonagamino. 'What's this? Eirin and Ruri have escaped.. into reality? How?' He thought, his digits started to soak due to nervousness. This could be an embarassment if Amado were ever to going to see him, he gnawed on his pale lips. "What if..I said they forsaken Nonagamino?" "Would they be after you? Or Amado?" It was going to be a dilemma on his part, Amado gave him a blessing, he had this guilt entrapping his thoughts. His mind clouded, he got off of his chair to trail towards the glass wall. He pursed his lips, trying to think about what was the critical problem of their situation. 

"If they're coming for him.. his life is in a huge threat.. damn. If they merged.." He looked at the glass wall like he could see what his actions caused, how did the two vigilantes ever figure it out? Was it because of the leakage of Nonagamino was somehow found its way into reality itself? Cripes! The thought of his friend whom gave this, it was subtle for him to describe it, even if he was a demon. He made the most terrible mistake anybody could ever make in history. 

 

{ To Antithesis } 

"Jeez, you guys are like some bundle,huh?" Lia's eyes focused on the entity before her, it was a merged Amado and Orphelia together. Possessing only one head, the mask had a different color scheme. The furcoat was spiking red, the height was about six foot nine. Crimson, jade mixed together, it somehow made their costume different. "The merger worked?! I know what we should call ourselves! The Amalia! Er.. No! The Oramado! How about we just call ourselves.." Lia heard the two's voices, it was difficult to tolerate their voices synchronized with one another. She was trying to tolerate it to lessen the annoyance, noticing how Orphelia's frames seemed to be smaller, due to the mix up. It seemed to be that their shape focused on muscle areas, facepalming to see how relevantly close the two were. 

"Woah.. we can do this!" Spiking out from talons, wrists, shoulders and toes. Stingers, Lia jumped back from the stingers due to the size and length from it. It was wider and longer, she knew what those blasted things could do to her. Keeping herself in a safe distance, thankfully she hadn't touched the entity either. "Wait..what if we could tap into Queen slayer mode limitlessly?.. ! That would make us far beyond anything!" The two were conversing with one another , evident to see it wws ine person standing but two of their compositions together. 

"I sense something.. Something near. And very. powerful, I think... it seeks to terminate Amado?" Orphelia and Amado's voices were ominous sounding, Lia was starting to think the two were starting to go crazy. "Are you two sure? Something? 'Very powerful', there's nothing to be considered that way. " She thought it could be what the mixed entity was falsely claiming, strutting towards the taller entity. "AMADO!" Something broke through the walls, creating an excavated mark on the walls. Massive enough to let five people through, it was an albino, its voices spelled out dominance. "Activating.. Queen slayer Mode." Lia flinched, this could be a dilemma for her, she chose to fall back. 

"Gotta call the gang. There's no telling what they would do!" While leaving the two to handle it out. "You're Eirin Ruri? No matter. Our Queen slayer mode should definitely break the molecular bonds. Including immobilizing you two for the next few months!" It was time to get ready, the entity charged in at Aeon speeds. Negative marks, however once the entity was behind other. "Calculation,correct!" Ducking over to let their fist to get through a gap of their arms, then a quick heel kick into the other's nose. "D'of! How in the-" She didn't expect something to make her feel pain, their strength together could've been different. However with that so called 'Queen slayer' active constantly, this can prove to be a much bigger threat for her. 

"Let's see how you like strength of---!" The entity charged inwards at the two, the entity was able to use her arms like a bar to swing their weight like a feather. "I'm supposeed to.. we--" Getting off of the other's arm with the acrobatic movement, quickly getting around the other. "No! We! Win!" She used something to harden her body, it was one of the Wushu techniques. "Wushu techniques? We're familiarized with them. " Due to a few things hardly used by Amado, he knew of what chi techniques were. "Shit.. It's like --" Bypassing the blunt force, their strength was stretching beyond theirs. "We're... breaking.. down... to.." The bundled entity whom was winning, grasping on their face. 

Stretching the mass left and rifht to reveal two females. 'One.. hundred thousand tons and yet.. even our strength. Is being demolished! We're being pulled out! What kind of strength does Amado possess?! It's.. indunate. ' Shortly the two's molecular bonds were being torn away from one another, the still forged entity remained stadning before the two. "You look different! Your strength is different?!" Eirin was petrified, this entity's power was impossible for her to comprehend. "Queen slayer mode.." "What? When we were set into one whole being.. we were able to do the most unbelievable things, strength, agility, power.. yet you had us at the edge. I respect this power of yours." She didn't want to fight him, she assumed it was Amado's appearance. However.. 

Digits going through the flesh of their own, it was like paper other two entities were transparent to the two shorter females. Ripping oneself to unravel to the two, the costumed man, the hero slayer , her emotions were starting to build into a baffled, apalled expression plastered. "Huh? I don't understand.. was that form. Just something for show?" "Yes.." She ought what was happening before her. "So.. can you beat us without that form?" "It depends on what scenario." She wanted to know something else, the duo.. their power felt different, it was lower. Stable, it wasn't even to beings such as Anti-Gods. Just formidable entities. 

It wasn't Amado's forte to be merged, this just happened on purpose. "You aren't going to kill us for attacking you?" She thought things could end already. "Get out of here." He was going to spare them?! Or had he noticed the two are ninjas? Could've been different ones, there was Lia and the rest of his team. "Uh.. what the hell happened?" "Incite success." "What do we do with the two if we aren't going to kill them?" "Nothing.. let them live reality, some people need to see what reality is." Lia didn't understand, there was two short girls, the two were divided from one another. Replying, commenting, Amado and orphelia made a descision to let these two off the hook. 

Besides.. Amado just knew.. it was better to let them be, killing a dynamo duo like that could be a waste. Yet.. he feels as if he'll be seeing more of them.. in the future.


	15. What in the flark?!

Scorching hot, there were no thoughts to describe idly how it churned his body. "AAAARGH!!!!" It was like a flash of pure white encasing him, it was the essence of holy essence , transferral to the other world ; outside tome, space, concept and logic itself. What was it always referred to? He stood bluntly to his surrounding, his teammates weren't here, he didn't need to be coddled by them. It was never his forte, there were fives beings whom stood before the other. "Almighttina, Metatron and the four cretins. Bringing me to heaven? What the hell did a nihilistic person do?" He locked his daggers on them, observing the brandishing of weapons outwards to him. "Funny, it's palpable your history with 'God' isn't very benign. " When his words came out of his mouth, there was a spear pointed at the other. "Cut your tongue! Do hath not speak of us to our LORD!" "Edgy people." Was it going to be time for a fight now? 

"Why don't you all just get this over with? You're too slug to hit me." He made Gabriel charge in a disgruntled manner, his golden spear shone like a thousand treasures. Flinging the object inwards at Amado, averting the ibject by just shifting a shoulder. "As I was saying, too slug. More brute." "SILENECE!" He insulted gabriel, leading to the other three to flash towards Amado. "Heaven's chain should strain him!" "That's if its FAST enough, dolt." Chains or snake tails encoated in gold, portals appearing out nowhere. It lashed inwards at Amado, raising his foot upwards as he kicked gabriel against the torso. "He's got strength!" Gabriel grunted, jumping in between the chains of the tail snakes. His arms and legs were pointed horizontally, it hit its own gates to stop it. 

"He dodged it? Even without eyes focused?" Uriel quirked a brow, he threw in a fist against the other - he should've thought about that. Amado's weight quickly inverses, averting the other as he had his thumb on the other's knuckle. Whilst his legs were strewn to avert a speeding Lucifer through him. "How in the heavens--?!" Lucifer was pertubed, this was like Amado's home field except he somehow was averting their attacks effortlessly. He was clipped by Amado, both of the legs were around the other's shoulders. "You'll have to try harder!" A flurry of punches sent across the jaw, then descending to the ground. "Gnh!" "How's it feel? Being just followers to a murderer-- wha-" Something he saw what he was on top of..for a second it looked like a short duck cartoon character. 

 

The second it changed back. 'What the.. wasn't that the presence of the supreme non created entity? Is he.. omni-present? It's like..' He thought, it was like their faces were somewhat cartoon characters to him. "Show them.. " All the voice was said, reverting to normal appearances. "What's the matter? Frozen--" Uriel was going to use his wings to flap outwards at him, his wings flapped inwards at him. Once Amado was able to avert it, it caused a whirl wind to build before the other. "Brothers! To arms while he is disoriented!" Did these angels assume he was going to lose due to lacking the gravity, tsk, four of the angels flew off to the other upwards. He ganders towards the four, ascending to him, getting into a striking pose. Uriel charged in with his spear, Amado used Uriel as a form of solid to jump off of the other. Then on to the other three, their eyes had a quizzical face. "What-in-the-heavens-?!" Uriel wiped his jaw with his sleeve, this entity was untouchable. The whirl wind scarced shortly, there Amado was standing before the six figures. "Sorry, gotta finish this? What? Do I gotta get my resentment out?" His fist went through Lucifier's torso, aiming for the left frame to rip out the crystalline heart out from the other. "!!!" In an instant it was clasped in his grasp, the crystalline heart demolished through his strength. Its pieces strewn all over the floor, Lucifer was one of the stronger Arch Angels.. yet. His body began to decay away, blackish, blue, a soul burning reaching out towards Amado, silently its visible soul. Melding itself to the atmosphere around them, one arch angel is down. "Why you!" Uriel pointed his spear inwards at Amado, blasting a shot of magical energyy inwards at him. "Feel the wrath of God's hand!" Was it an exaggeration? "You missed. I made you hit your own. Cretin." Amado was agile, it was frankly too easy to elude it. It hit Gabriel and Toriel at once, their screeches were filled by torment and grief. Their bodies began to morph into a soul, a burning soul into an untidily strewn remains, ashes to see. "You grant me nothing more than disdain!" Uriel couldn't take this, something speed through his joint. And again into his other joint, locked by the throat with a spear, roughly drifting to the side to snap his own neck with his own material. "Almightina and Metatron. You two are next." He ambles his sight inwards to the two, unfazed yet it didn't make them antsy. "Five thousand tons, if I hit ya. Lights out for ya!" Almighttina rushed inwards into the other, with an upwards roundhouse kick to the torso level, fooling the other as he struck her against the center of her chest. With his exact leg he had used at first. "Can you handle.. an ultra sonic soundwave?" She rose her hands to a centered level, clapping her hands together as she slapped her palms together. Emitting a shockwave outwards at Amado, his costume ; to his frames area, it tore a bit of the costume due to the force. "Strong ears.. huh?" "I can hear twenty miles away.. anyway. " He seemed to talk usually normal about it. "Your strength is inferior to mine yet you've taken a shockwave that STRONG?" She wanted to get into a fighting stance, she readied out a weapon in her hands. It was one of the divine weaponry, she was ready to swing it in an milisecond. She was frozen due to Amado grasping on her wrist whilst standing sideviewed, an elbow struck against her nose. With quick hands to get on with the weapon in her hands, fast hands, his left and right in varied movements. Quickly disarming her, as he stood before the other with an armed weapon. He hurdled the weapon inwards to the bars, its sheer steel pierced through the gate. He readied himself in a stance, his middle finger was clasped along with the rest of hus digits. Only lifting it slightly to show it off like a mountain, hitting it against her torso. "GAH!" She was struck into an area, it was a potent attack. A flurry of punches like a boxing match into her face then briefly to strike his palms against her chin. Then another palm struck into her frames, this man was damaging her, she was mightier, stronger, superior to him yet she's losing to an ant. 'I'm losing to a weaker foe?! I admit, this is impressive. ' She thought, choosing to strike out an attack at Amado. He eluded her sock at him, then he struck his forearm slightly sidewards into her frames. With his fingers straightened, bringing out something in her hands. It was the holy tablet. She struck it downwards at Amado, he knew of what this tablet was, so instead of eluding it. He caught it in his grip, he hunkered downwards due to the strength of hers was above his. "Really? Isn't this the tablet of a murderer? A homophobic kind?" Quickly leveling his weight downwards to deliver a downwards sweep on the other, both of his legs used whilst it was slightly a triangle. "Your strength may be on edge, even if you have God's abilities. I will still win." He brandished his stinger inwards at Almightina, readying something in her hands. She readied a form of magic in her hands, her pale fingers started glowing a bright blaze in her hands. "Prepare to feel how much sin you've done!" It was inevitable to avert it, it went through his own mind, showing thousands of lives being taken from his own hands. He didn't seem to budge or stray from the other, looking at her still in a natural look. "Huh?" "Sorry, you must've had me mistaken for someone who cares!" This entity didn't seem to be bothered the slightest. Watching her get up, his left elbow swiped across her jaw and his right going upwards underneath her chin, she was taking a beating from someone who wasn't even stronger than her. Metatron flew himself inwards at the other, his fist smashed into the ground to the to cause a very potent shockwave to create a wind concussion. Amado was thrown over to the gate, he quickly performed a chinese get up. However the wind concussion did lethal damage onto him, he was jarred. "What's the matter? Can't beat us both? Because we possess superior strength?" The two stated, it was hard, it was now a ten thousand ton level. 'I'll have to immobilize them.' Amado thought, he ambles towards the two hastily. "No.. I'm just better, i only needed a warning for my next move!" He didn't contain their kind of strength. He used his acrobatic movement to get over Almighttina, both of his palms slap against the skin of the ear to cause a ear defeaning blow. "GNH!" She was somewhat staggered due to the damage he's coated her in, she huddled to the ground.. "I'm defeated.. by an ant? I had the upper chance.. just.." While Metatron made his move headstrong to the other. He struck a blow to the non created entity, averting it -no problem. "You think you can stop me? I have divine power!" How was Amado going to finish off this other quick enough. "What the..." Metatron noticed something from Amado's action, from behind Amado had snapped off the other's neck from behind. Amado stood where Almighttina was trying to get up, yet she had gotten the same thing. The neck was snapped again after a hand chop was delivered on the throat. "I think your kingdom of cruel-sick murder is, what hell is. Sayonara. Heaven." { Back to Antithesis } "But.. did you meet God?" "Maybe another time. " And so on.. after that question, Aquamarine and Amado just continued in with their lives in Antitheis.


	16. Orphelia was driven hectic because of YOU?!

{ The next day } 

{ In Antithesis Headquarters } 

There Meiser was, cuffed from ankles to wrists, detained practically unable to function his parts properly. "Tell me exactly why Orphelia's been drifted to blood-lusted hero dispatching?" Amado's glare fixed on the male whom was perched on his coffin, he cackled for a few times. "It's evident. I was MADLY in love with her, I had to purge that sonnuva bitch she called her lover!" He set a grin on his cheeks, did he find ecstasy from what he was telling the other. "You gave her a false sense of what heroes were." He nabbed the other by the throat, his spine slammed into the coffin's roof. "I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS!YOU MADE MY BESTFRIEND INSANE! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DOES THAT FOR SOMEONE ELSE'S TREASURE?!" His strength was pressuring his throat, the other was going to believe he was going to get one with it. He stopped after a few moments, releasing the other, his bestfriend was very significant to him. This was the truth? The reason of her insanity. 

Vital fluids crept down his chin, he wheezed - trying to regain his breathing properly. "Except killing you only wreathes your existence." He ganders to the otherside, the door swung open by Orphelia's heel. He recognized the black boots of hers, she must've overheard it thanks to her unnatural ear drums. "You..MONSTER!" Her voice contained vexation, apalling, her daggers drawn inwards to where the other whom was trying to get up normally. Drawn into a blubbery mess, she ran as fast as she could at Meiser. She became insane, her so called perspective or philosophy was nothing more than an artificial cause?! Scanting, once she was standing before the other. "YOU!" She hurdled her fist across his jaw, she could get into a hectic state. 

"MADE ME A KILLER!" Blow by blow, she shown no remorse to the other, her knuckles girdled in the others' blood. "YOU WERE LIKE MY BROTHER!" She was letting out all of her rage into the other, a bruise formed on the pupil area. "I'M INSANE BECAUSE OF YOUR ENVY?! YOU SELFISH PIECE OF SHIT! I ABHOR YOU!" Was it going to be done in an obdurate manner, she didn't seem to restrain herself from stopping her punches."I COULD'VE RAISED FRANCOIS BETTER! I COULD'VE BEEN A BETTER MOTHER! A SANE PERSON!" He needed to stop her from lobbing the other, trailing towards to the other briefly. Trying to comfort her, his palm nabbed her wrist at the milisecond she thought about giving another blow. "Orphelia. This won't change what he did. It happened, it happened." Her expression was frenzied, aching to give another pummel to him. He understood her pain, this.. this wasn't worth it. 

"I....I...... you're.. right!" She lowered her chin, she looked at her own reflection of a puddle of crimson. "I.. I lost someone so important to me.. my lover and my son. I.." She chose to entrap the other in her arms, Amado, Jose, whatever the hell he was called, he was her real bestfriend. "Lost them.." She releaed an excessive discharge of tears ; blubbery, crying into the male's torso. It crept down to her curves, she wanted to believe that none of this should've happened to her. It was the repercussions of Meiser, that wrongdoing man should pay the price for what he had done to Orphelia. "Flark it all out.." He held the other firmly in his grasp, she didn't have any other relatives to call out to. She stayed with Antithesis, it was the one team she can call her "family". Meiser, what a huge big fat LIAR! 

Orphelia knew he too, was infected with it, the loss of an important loved one. Common things from best friends, it took her almost an hour or so to move on from what happened. Breaking their hug, the two walked over towards where Meiser was. Orphelia uprooted the coffin's front door, Amado had tossed the other into the gaping part of the coffin. After it was shut down briefly, was it going to be anymore issues to them? "Thank you. Jose. " "Common phrase, I'll let it be considered." He had many styles of syaing 'you're welcome' like. 

{ To where Flip skirts } 

"Hey.. now. You've said that over a million times, Nol. Just face it.. Lady Gazelle is long gone." Sakuya sat right beside him, she was his bestfriend, someone he can talk to anytime. "You're suffering crippling depression, Nol. Please. I'm here for you, I may not know whatever happened to her in the past.But." Cupping his jaws, wiping off the warm tears down his curves. "I love you. It hurts me more than dying to see you this way." His wariness, it looked like he was in an indefatigued rate. "So please." She wasn't going to be poignant about her choices, her lips land on his. Calmly pulling away from their kiss. "You can have me, my body, soul, heart. Anything for you to be happy for." Her words woke him, only nanoseconds for him to look like he was filled by nutrients. 

"Okay, Sakuya. " He replies. "Well.. I was thinking about our date.. and getting married. And maybe having kids too?" Sakuya's cheeks fluster like a tomato, her left hand intertwined with his. "After all. Nobody can take my heart away from yours." A seductive grin crept her lips, leaning towards his ear drum to whisper, warm breath trespassing his ear. Giggling softly below her breath, she recoils to provide space for thr other. It wasn't going to be an immediate 'erotic' play for them, it'll take time for them. He wasn't misdemeanor, he knew what needed to be done. He was in a relationship from before, he knew what exactly to do. 

{ Back to Antithesis } 

"Jeez.. that's terrible." Onyx listened over to the tale of what Amado gathered from two hours ago, sitting right beside her lover - why would someone that inhuman make someone insane? What were the ideals? Motives? Was it all done through love? "I feel bad for Orphelia, my diamond." Her arm was through the gap of his arm, both of her arms dearly held on him. She molded her human emotions, there wasn't a flaw in them, it gives appropriate responses or impressions to situations set into."I was.. able to get over it. But.. I was rused. I can't even kill him.. " Her gaze slinks at her spotless digits, pale skin, remembering just two hours ago. She knew what kind of monstrocity she became, she won't forget the one atrocity Meiser did to her. 

Never will she forget a spec of it. "Jeez.. there's so much happening in this team." Sinbahd didn't exaggerate when he said it himself, it was like whatever happened between the team was important over the things happening externally like ; metahumans. "I hardly turn the other cheek. " Amado replied to the other, he didn't sound like the most benign entity at least he knew how to keep a team melded as if they were family. 

Where was Lia? 

Taking care of her son, evidently.


	17. Chapter 17

Another dimensional plane, outside of concept, time, physical law, huddled before a sword, it didn't belong to Pestilence. She knew the owner, nor had she tempted to outstretch to it either. Her height was generic , seven foot tall being, however thanks to being a genderless entity she can be referred as both. A muscular build, pale skin like the snow, short hair ; mainly pitch black. No fissures, transparent organs, veins, pristine, she was free of the so called horseman rule to the name. How lucky she is, standing up to lock on her objective again. Her arm rose to make a gesture, in the very instant to call her horse whom she always needed to be with. Reconstructing meters away, through plasm based materials, molding itself into a horse. Olive green temples, exerting green blazes from the nostrils. Bones bulging in the outer sections, no vital fluids, nor organs, like some hollow horse being able to go without an energy supply.'Earth, suppose I could do somethin--' She froze at her spot once eyes unraveling into another fellow horseman. 

"Pestilence! You are needed at the council!" Said War, the other exclaimed to Pestilence. "Palpable enough." She mounted on her horse, her horse strode off to stunning speeds through the dirt, she needed to make this a little quicker. It was enough to get her to the whirring portal before her, her steed pressed on forth. "What's the council want this time? Me to attend another sordid matter?" She questioned, her tone was rather placid, her steed's hooves silenced before a group of four beings. Well, she was quite unexpected to be vigilant about it. "Stay sharp, being too glassy can bite your words. " Said Glory, he was only reminding her of what things were out there. "Been there, done that. Glory? You really have to be paranoid?" She replied with a big come back, it would be better to not start a pugnacious atmosphere for them. "Earth , traverse to it. That's what you need to know." A very pitch black cloud answered for the horseman. 

"Bemusing me isn't going to get you anywhere. What must be done?" To felled this a little quicker, things must resort to a dénouement so it wouldn't take much longer than it should. "Go to Earth, find the one named 'Amado' and haul him into a fight. You aren't terror-stricken to do it, right?" To make it easier, knowing she didn't find the expendable information useful to her. "I can. He's a non created entity, right?" "Yes." She was able to grasp a vision of the so called costumed man, she knew what kind of race he was. That kind of information was comprehendable, she was the one whom had stupendous capabilities! 

 

{ To antithesis } 

"I ponder, has there been any other assassins at your fulcrum? My diamond?" Onyx was in the secure arms of her lover, she was eager to know if he had known a few whom were just facsimiles to him. "There's a few. I'm unvigilant to wherever they are, neither would Lia or Orphelia know. " He answers her, she had her question fulfilled for her. "So? Have you decided to be the sovereign to the team?" She thought he could be a great leader for them, he declines the idea at the instant. "There's just some things I can't do." He couldn't imagine what it would be like, usurping the role as the commander of the team. It's not his fulcrum, being a super-villain is and it always will stay leveled to. 

"Not all of us can do it, huh? That one time we let Orphelia lead the team was.. hectic. " The two were discussing what kind of events occurred during their lives. "Having a leader makes no difference, you've been there for me. That's enough to fill my beating organ." He didn't desire becoming someone illustrious, he was better off being the way he is. He never relied on planning nor set up things, the ideas were always formulated in his mind. "Is that your way of saying, how special I mean to you? Pshaws, you make me feel rosy!" He had a very mystifying way of saying he loves her without the need to say it, his intellect has its advantages to it. "Pa!" Baxter ambles to where the two were on the couch, Alan and Albert followed him from behind. 

"There's a..a...a...a... kind of.. a-a-a- thing. I'm not sure if you'd like to hear it." "Disgorge it!" Amado's patience was reaching a limit, he's vary mercurial. "There's one of the horseman! Like what you told me before!" The child answered his father. "That's asinine. Those kinds only swing when there's Armageddon crap." He didn't think it was believable, HOW odd for a guy who fights unnatural beings for a living? "No! Baxter's right! We had a gander on it too! Uncle!" Alan and Albert added to make it sound plausible for Amado, he was thinking about the topic whether if he should go out. "Fine." He concurs with the children, Onxy and Amado stood off of their spot. 

{ Shortly leaving Antithesis } 

"This is incredulous! I mean, sure, I'm an alien but a horseman? Don't those things come out of fairy tales?" She rants, she didn't think it was evident to see the being here. "It doesn't scot being anomalous once in awhile, Onyx." He froze on his steps, he hadn't uttered or gasped. He couldn't think that this was plausible, what the three kids had said were to its expectations. He could've thought it was another shortcomings, he was dead wrong. "I've come here to place you in a bellicose!" She brandished her horse at the other, it was ginormous, however only above their level of height. "The.. dark one stays there." "What did you call her? Racist?!" She was quite flippant, back lashed by his words. It was like whatever she said was affecting him, he was erratic alright. 

"Are you sure about fighting one of the folklore?" Onyx tightened her grip on his digits, she didn't know whether if this was a good idea to storm out for Amado himself. "She does seem. Zany." He referred to the horseman's facial features and appearance, he plants his lips against hers. For a brief moment of a kiss, this was going to prove whoever was the superior one in this fight. Letting go of Onyx's hand, he trails over towards to the other to get ready for fighting the other. 

"It's just by who gets skunked!" Pestilence had no intentions of murdering him, her steed rushed in towards the other. He was able to slink under the other's steed whilst only an inch off of the ground, his arms upwards and his legs columned properly. She knew exactly what to do, jumping off of her majestic steed. She was able to steer her horse into where Amado was once he was able to bypass the being. "Second trick will falter." She leaps off of her horse, whilst letting the creature move close into the entity. Not averting it, he's going to assume its something he can handle through his cunning skills and brawn. One hand to stop the speeding creature, its tracks didn't pause or usurped to a controlled level. Pushing forward, he quickly chose to hurdle a fist into the creature's pupil. 

Not a single blink from getting hit into the temple, attempting to head lock the creature. He was off of his heels, the creature tried to wriggle off the other with the use of his neck. It was able to fling Amado over to where pestilence was, she wasn't a speedster that could give out a disadvantage on her side. "Go ahead! Do your worst!" Pestilence grinned, whilst Amado whirred in mid air. A striking kick on the top of her head, he was aberrant in his agility, even the way how he stirred, quickly shifting whilst before her as his legs tied around her neck. To slink her body to the rigid, she had thunked against the ground. Was this the best he was giving her? 

"Ow? That kind of hurt?" She was able to use her strength to use her head to hurdle him towards a street sign, not deterred, He knew whether to get off or elude, knowing he'll thrown mainly to a destructible object. Thankfully, he was able to stick on the surface of the metal without bending or causing a dent. "Not bad. I'll give you that. But.. what you can't counter is." Rifling through her inventory, it was a pistol capable of firing at nanoseconds. Firing a load of bullets through his head, torso, arms, it transfixes through him. "Nanosecond gun? God, I love this fucking gun. Hits any target. No matter what speed. Eh--" She liked it thanks to the no reloading requirement, Amado was still standing before the other. Varnished in his own blood. "You're going to have to try harder than that!" He quickly makes a successful twirl around the other, twisting her wrist along with her forearm. 

Using his knee to lob it away from her grasp, her body was hunched over in the process. His forearm struck against her arm, he wasn't the one to quit in this fight. He may never be able to avert nanoseconds, but what he needed to do was survive! She superintended to let her horse charge in vexation to him. He had to make his whim on the horse, letting go of the other as he sets his digtis onto he nose of the horse. He uses a variety of changing forms, his legs were slightly far from each other whilst in a handstand. However his appendage freakin' stretched like there was no bones in him, his elbow pressed on the posterior whilst his legs were spread wide open. 

Then bouncing off of the entity. It's eyes sterning, its form began to shape its form into nothing more than air. At an instant, Amado was covered in the essence of the being as it reformed itself with Amado inside of it. Melded with the creature, he doesn't understand -- he's LOSING? The steed sticks a landing on the ground, Pestilence walked inwards to where the exasperated being is. "Still think, you'll win?" She clasped her fingers to form a knuckle, just how strong was she through physical strength? She was class 99 tonner, one sweeping blow to hit him. It stunned him, shortly the creature repeats it procedure to release its grasp on Amado calmly. 

Him stunned was enough for her. "You've given a fight. But it seems, I've beaten you." Visible for Onyx to see how his eyes were in a tipsy expression, still dressed in costume. "You'll .. be thwarted.." Watching the other drift off to the distance, and POOF! Gone like that! Onyx didn't even think that he lost, helping the being walk properly even if he weighs a ton. "?..She's not a speedster yet she. Wait..can't you dodge whilst in the air?" "I could've except.. it was instant, rebuilt in aeon seconds. That horse has a gargantuan ability it's used to. " The reason why he lost, was this. He knew he wasn't able to do it.. but he did harm her. 

 

When will he ever see that mysterious horseman again? 

Maybe.. never.


	18. Love and kisses!

{ The next day } 

Sitting right alongside with Alan, Albert, Baxter's only friends he was ever able to create bonds with. His father was always so disgruntled to him, fixing the blocks to create words like 'Donald Trump is a pedophile' what a creative way to show respect for the president. "Hey, Bax. You think the wrongdoers -- I mean, other villains our parents faced off may come back?" Alan asked him, he whipped to the other's side to face him forward. "Not so sure, but I think. Dad is absolved to 'purging'." He responds to the cousin, Alan comforted the other by rubbing his shoulder. "So's mom, except pa, I find it ironic he isn't fulcrim as a grim reaper. " Albert replies, he knew his father wasn't on the side of trying to be the hectic one. 

"My dad.. he's so.. hard hearted." Baxter frowned, this was what he always earned from his father, just a very sacrilegious tongue. "Hey man. We're family, parents prolly don't show their emotions an' all. But deep down, I know they care." Albert didn't want the other to become deterred. "How did you know that?" Baxter's interest met its limit. "Auntie Aquamarine said it, she said uncle Jose cares. He just has rigid problems. He doesn't show it, but he does! Though.. he does treat us repentantly." He was going to continue with his words to incite Baxter, helping him instead of deterring him. 

"He lost to a horseman, can you believe that?" Baxter was going to fill the two with information, quirking a fresh brow. "I.. you're not makin' a hoax, are you?" Alan thought his uncle should've won, he'll remember that to take in note that a folklore entity was able to put down Amado. "That's preposterous..." Alan muttered, he couldn't fucking believe it! He just couldn't think straight, it was like a scar was set into his mind. "You think he could lose to the other horsemen?" "It varies." Albert asked his cousin, the three sound like geeks trying to talk about folklore crap. "Have you ever wondered about the witch who trained Ancestor Victoria?" Alan asked, it was upbringing what past events happened in Antithesis before they existed. 

"Uh.. what?" Alan and Baxter weren't familarized with this topic. "Dad told me. He said Uncle Jose single-handledly skunked the evildoer! Emancipated the witch society from the influence of vile teachings. Uncle is awesome!...but." He was building up his jubilant ideas, he flunked it, he knows why, his uncle is a ginormous erratic entity. He hardly shows care for Baxter, he shook his head. Brushing off his thoughts about the flaws about his relative. "I guess, some people were funked before and are obdurate to this point it becomes their fulcrum." Gnawing on his lips, his words were like some remorse filled in it. "Take it easy, Albert. At least we don't have to go through it, just discharging." Baxter made his point, Albert may have known a few things but it was getting adamantine for the kids. 

Living under a throng of villains' roof. What a life. "Baxter, you learned any new tricks? Please, no dismemberment either." Alan asked if Baxter had possessed improved magic, Baxter was thinking about what kind of magic had he practiced for a periodical living. "I think, I've learned how to control, talk to decomposers. Rats, bats, insects. Still is going to take awhile but I'll get a good improvement. I've got much more magic to understand." He added more. "Pop says if I get the ability to warp or create portals. I can see momma!" Dour, it didn't sound like he considered Onyx his mother unless its based on the facts and truth. He didn't believe in adoption, it's just making kids something else. 

"Isn't auntie Onyx like your parent?" He didn't want to be flippant about it, his realization made him think silently for a few moments. "Like.. but not. I want to see my mummy, my real parent. She's the reason of my flesh and bone in this world, right?" He made it simple, cutting down the other unneeded information. "I understand, sorry." "No, don't be sorry. We all commit mistakes, right? Nobody's flawless. " He bowed lightly to the other, Baxter stopped him from continuing forward. "You're right, baxter. How come.. uncle says we'll be 'virgins' what does that mean?" Now it dropped to a coup de grace, it didn't need to keep on being the game. 

"What a brillaint deduction. Sadly, that goes for limited people." The voice that spoke to them wasn't anywhere perturbing, it belonged to a woman's voice. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Jinx. I've met your father. Practically, my nick name is 'Story ender' because I conquer stories of others', control the plot, deaths, futures, birth, existence of story essence. A non created entity, it's funny reading it this way. After all, what you're saying is what I've made you say." She bowed lightly to the trio, her words made the kids faze. "So.. you're God?" "No, that would be inane, the supreme non created entity is more than anything than that. You may think of me as whatever you like. But little did you know, your father is impervious to powers like mine? He has a high level of immunity. " It was their own kind of 'God' to what they pertain to. 

"I created the aspects of fiction. I can change the colors, writing style, plot. Still, it's not my story I've piqued interest to. Amado dominates his own, I don't control this story. He just transmutes it. " A sadistic grin curled her lips, seeing the children being terror stricken to what kind of power she has. "That face.. I'm making you express it. " She turned to the opposite side. "Carry on now, rascals, I have things to conclude!" And just like that, she was gone from their range. "That's one of the non created entities.. Jeez. I.. seriously, she's doing what? I didn't get by 'writing style' 'plot' but I assume its dangerous. " He wasn'r able to comprehend what a few things, it was an amiss to him. It didn't change a thing. 

"I'll tell you guys, what I'm feeling." Baxter rolled his sleeve across his forehead. ". That kind of magic... I... jeez. What the flark." 

"Heard you loud and clear man... does that make her omni-present? Does she hear and see everything? Watching from above? Or is she just one of the non created entities? That's farcical." Replied Alan. Nor so much knew of the power of Jinx, those kids had something to remember.


	19. Jinx's power.

"Pitiful, arch angels, gods, goddesses, humans, any specific race within an entire book. Universe. Nothing more than gnats to me!" Piles of carcasses laying on the sheets of the ground, the fetid odor stretching further, further. "Fifth dimensional beings? Hah. All it takes is to bore through them, like what they say 'coup de grace' in latin." Her strout strength feasibly ripping chapter books, novels, comics, other things. "Ah? Almost forgot I had an audience there. Suppose I should progress to expelling more of what I can do." She saw it nothing more as a comical image, onwards to go into a nearby portal was before her. "Paradox beings, certain omni beings fall, by my decree. That's why I never get into much of the story. " Briefly entering through the portal, gazing what was in her eyes. 

"Ah.. the story of a man whom wants to become something above God himself. What a concupiscent man." She continues to lurk through her surroundings, the colors around her were shaping, reforming into multicolored kind. She froze on her footsteps to bat an eye on something, it was quite a variety of Gods standing before her. It seemed her presence was anomalous to them, she didn't need to be obscured from the essence of the story. "Who are you!?!How dare you protrude these lands, swine!" His eyes flashed like lightning, he was ready to fight the other. "Someone you can't lay a hand on. Someone who decrees that your powers should be embezzled, reduced to the very feeble beings. Incapable of fighting but can only take quailing as an option! Now! Kill yourselves! You prove no meaning to me!" She was making their bodies, shimmering into a diferent form. 

Beginning to get bemused, all these things happening to the gods. What she had stated through her words affected them, insubstantial beings now. Thrown into an instant animalistic nature to exterminate one another, fighting off one another at ease. "Every setting, will be nohing more than crumpled pieces of paper!" Lifting her arms upwards, she was in control of the story, she was making the ground rules here. She was rifling through the grounds of the so called lands, it was just crumpled paper teeming her. "And the air unbreathable for the protagonist!" She spotted him in a short range, the being whom had a mix of light and darkness melded. 

"You can't be above me. Your powers slowly begin to enfeeble, as you tried to think of a way to fight. It's the ultimate power. You're an ant! You're my swine! Your universe, fifth dimensional beings! Hah! Are all dead by me decreeing! There's no logic to answer your prayers! And I declare the author dead, including! I rewrite everything here!" Every second of her word was transmuting the world, universe, it was like the story was covered in a global warming setting. Pieces of the pages in his universe began to transfix, fracturing, she wanted to add a little more to torment the poor being. "And there were no loved ones, no family to guide you. Nobody helped you. Your future is what I say it is. Nothing can save you, not Satan. No concepts! No nothing!" Heels on the back of the being, whom was decaying away into pieces. Skittering on the crumpled ground, she tweaks a sense of laughter. 

"Time to aim for the next one!" Varnishing herself in light to transfer her into another universe, and in point blank the universe of the story was torn to pieces by her hands. Sitting on top of a throne of jelled materials; skulls, bones, blood, she was surrounded by piles of corpes. "What a shame, this story's champion was quite robust. Abdicating his position. Despite his omni magic, he was nothing more than a fly. I decree. I win. " She had the skull of a charred being whirring in mid air, flinging it over the throne briefly. "How boring. This power. Killing authors, stories. Making their timelines end. Stories, multiverses. Though the supreme being can do much better things. " She simpered, seeing the surrounding being girdled by a void of darkness. It was closing into where her head was, she poked her head through the bore shortly. 

Going through a metamorphose ; her facial appearance was mainly a cartoon animal. "That's all folks!" She must've heard about disney before. "Time to kill another kind of universe. I could go to reality but its nothing but a throng of enfeeble beings. Too easy. Physical, strout, and mind. None can prevail." She trails right beside the wall of darkness, a light ray pointed into the direction at her. "The control of how the universes were written. Oops. Broke that too!" Digits firmly gripped on a thick context book, she tore it by simply using so much force it popped like a head. The pieces of paper were lofty for a brief moment, she was only affecting things based in which context. 

 

"What's this? Death? Hah!" Something like a one hundred foot tall being stood before her, she didn't find this impressive the slightest. "You're no longer death, it's vise versa on your part. Hah!" "NOOOOO!!!" Causing its entire body to briefly chip sown into bite sized pieces, an inane grin crossed her lips. "Another universe to fuck with! Another story to flark with!" She skipped in euphoric manner, entering through another written material. "This is a book of a being bigger than anything? Even the universe? Can consume galaxies? Chow on universes? Blech!No character. This book gets automatically a deadline starting a milisecond, along with the plot, story, everything. Because I say so." This was her basic hobby, messing with books and stories. An impregnable entity, she heads over to another portal she formed a milisecond ago. 

Her body was adorned in pitch black material, transferring her into another plain of the universe. Flashing before another being, it was between a boundary of good an evil. "You have come to the wrong place! Move or we will press to alienating!" "You cannot command me. This book is about Good and evil differences? I'll tell you what. There's no differences, all equivalent. I erase this story out of the view. See? I am the Sovereign of ending universes!" In a matter of nanoseconds, the background, colors, illustrations, it was fading away. Transmuting into a blank, white room, nothing else to exist in this story, there she was. She once again, moved into another story, however this one was going to be a different strike into the other fictional characters. 

The scenery was being molded, trees, life, throughout the build of the story. There was a being whom was hunkered before a being, it was none other than jinx. "I need the power to fight the evil.. can you.. grant me the power to fight? " "There." Her digits move in an intricate pattern to the being whom was showing his gratitude for the being. "Wh-hat did you bestow me?" He looked down on his form, seeing his strout size, it felt so unreal to him. Unvivable! "I've given you the powers of a God. I'll let you keep them. Except, you still get an inevitable end. Because I dominate what your plot is and your very existence! Get me? I control how this story ends! Bark at me and I will reduce you into a propagable material. I control when you lose or win. I control how your life. I am the absolute denoement. Your genie to existential ender. To me, you're teinous. You can't deem anything. I can make you kill. I can make you rape, steal, whenever I please!" Lifting the other's chin, his terror-stricken expression whilst hers was placid. He fathomed every word, he nodded, sweat beads crawled down her forehead. 

"Do what every protagonist does. The cliche bullshit. Are we clear?" She pushed the other meters away, she could use her power to annihilate this entire story. She chose what she did. He was somehow vigilant of the fourth wall, much like as she was. "The time. I do whatever I want here. Nothing can show insurrection! " She gloated, squawking at the top of her lungs. Her figure shimmering away from the other, continuing to settle her own business in where her business usually was."Now to mention, I know everything! Omniscient! No matter what logc, rule. I can make Amado look even asinine. " She tapped her temple, her face painting a malicious setting. Sitting on her pristine chair, sitting with a leg crossed over. 

"This isn't my story, just wanted to show you what I can do. The rest will get their turns.."


	20. Chapter 20

"Why do I have to bare this abomination as my own temple?" He rubbed his temples, he didn't feel strout or prideful about it. "It's easy connecting to him, you've connected to us." Onyx's head slanted on his shoulder, her digits curled around his. "Onyx, having someone whom I brooded with to create something I'm repentant to. This is madness.." He was unsure of dealing with children, her left hand rose up to feel his curves despite him dressed in a costume. "It's rigid.." He adds into his sentence, Onyx curled a smile at the corner of her lips. "Raising a family isn't inviable. It's robust for you to transmute, I'm here for the one I love with all my heart." These words, like an eye-opener to the other. "Because.. it doesn't matter if Baxter died. If you died.. I wouldn't have hope.. " She formed a tear at the corner of her eye. "Onyx, I've died before. You've rescued me from it. You're my hope.. my. Everything, the will to keep being placid." He cupped her cheek, wiping the clod off of her curve. 

"I know. But.. if there weren't alternatives.. I wouldn't forgive myself!" "I'm going to make sure, I won't be dying. For your sake. And everyone's too. Antithesis." Her voice cracked, trying to speak clearing again. Leaning in to kiss her lover, whilst his mask was hauled upwards to let their lips meld. "Obdurate as you always are. That's why nobody can replace my genius!" Separating from their kiss, she nuzzled his jaw. "Nobody can replace my alien!" Both giving each other responses, such a beautiful thing to see. "You never really loved anybody else, besides me? That makes me significant to you." She used her free hand to impede her hectic smile, this beatific moment they have together. Nobody can undo their strings, its like eternal. 

"At least.. there's nobody looking for us anymore. Right?" She made a clear statement, her life was revolving with this being. She wasn't poignant about the choice she made to be with him, don't the villains usually choose to do vile deeds themselves villains for wrongdoing? This villain claims himself as a villain because he wants to, he didn't need to show a radiance of a evil nature, right? "I can concur. Usually couples would just have sex even if they aren't married. I prefer to wait, there's no essence in me vanquishing your virginity." He added. "Some people are just salacious! Havin' erotic sessions daily? Stores? Public places. What in the actual shit!" Jutting down what made sense, the two really never disagreed on what subject that's being discussed. 

"I'm glad humans age." "Orphelia hasn't aged the slightest." "Some humans don't." She added. He was going to painstakingly add something for the other, to make sure she wasn't going to realize her own mistakes. "Did you always like staring up my skirt? just thinking about it, eh.. sheepish. " She brought up something in reminder, something formed out of her posterior. With her steering, forming a mermaid tail, using an extra part of her to hug the male by the waist. "You know, I found this fan fic. Of me as a he, and you pulverizing me." She extended something towards him, it was lofty on her tail. "I can imagine you fucking me so hard until I can't move for a day!" While he was by already, rifling through the pages to see what she was talking about. 

"Uh..huh. Yuuna made this. " "Think she can do another one. Except with --" "Be glassy, cripes. " "Can't help it, it's just so much !" He was briefly done, it's quite easy he just didn't seem to understand what kind of fetish different races seem to have. "And we're talking about sex based material?" He sealed the book, placing it on his thighs. "We all are perverts. It can't be helped." She poked him on the nose, their discussion was very fathomable. "You know, you made the right choice about Orphelia being in our team. Things could've went tipsy-turvy, nope. She saved you!" This was ongoing about what subjects, events, occurred during their long run. 

 

"She's my bestfriend. All of you are, I've saved your asses more than I've fought meta humans on a daily basis." He used his free arm to hug her tail, still using his other arm to remain stowed around her waist. "The meta humans. They're turbulent. Propagating. There's really nothing we can do about it? To stop it?" She made her response in eloquency, these were the flaws of the team. They didn't possess things above and beyond like other non created entities. "It's our probability. " He wasn't going to try lightening it, he was making a very solid reason. 

"You ever think about asking help from the non created entities?" "I'm obstinate to do that. Being protected isn't my forte. I don't need help from my own, but with the ones I'm with. I do. They don't do much besides slack their asses off with crazy power." She was going to test him ; making sure how pig-headed he was. Her test worked out impeccable! How he prefers his team over a bunch of know at alls. "How come we never see what the non created entities do? I mean. You've been said as the 'lowest', why do they say so? You're strong!" "I'm not crazy strong. Just formidable. " He didn't want to get any stronger, what was the difference from increasing or decreasing? He kicks ass any day. 

 

"Jinx messed me up. I hadn't jarred her the slightest!" He spewed out the event about him fighting Jinx."Damn.. she's that durable or? " "She's mastered what every non created entity had while I execrate its arts! It'd take me and Orphelia merged together to damage her properly!" He added. He didn't see how becoming honed to what they were capable of could aid his time of need, seeing only a scrub of what she can do. "I guess every non created entity is inane in terms of durability. " "I'm sure if I was fast as she is. I could have a fighting chance. Aeon seconds! Are you kidding me?!" He was going to make a rant about something, he had dealt with her in a fight before. He didn't get the chance to fathom what kinds of things one non created entity could do. 

"You know, I haven't had the chance to tell you about. Non existent beings. Yes them. The supreme non created entity told us about them. Even if they don't exist in the story line.Everyone of us is omniscient. Though, that's not what I came here for." There was a small doll of herself standig on Amado's shoulder, unfazed, letting the object continue. Knowing it was Jinx. The anatomy, shape and size was just as the congruent to what he last saw of her. "For me.Since they don't breach the fourth wall. It's still likely for me to mess the shit out of them. " She sheer scaled his mask to reach his head, aiming to get on the center of it. "I've seen several non created entities. Jade..What the hell can he do?" "Greenie isn't a fan of using his power. But. If he ever comes by. He could show you two. " She spoke in a placid tone. 

"Better station back." In the second, she transferred herself to where she needed to be at.


	21. The missng non created entity

Sitting on the throne of debris ; corpses, books, comic books, sitting there in proper form. "What? Just because I'm omniscient I could tell you his specific immunities? I can. Origin removal, time based powers, all forms of life and death due to his race having the life and death, transcendent divine negation,banish to divine banish. Omni death, super power manipulation, omni replication is the only kind to mimic due to his uniqueness. An omnifarious can't replicate him, he has traits that are uniqueness, power immunity absorption. Impervious to telekinesis. Origin transcendence,erasure immunity, paradox self due to transferring to different generations without effecting the plain of history. Meta manipulation probabilities, Author's authority due to being a non created entity, humanization immunity, all forms of fiction and fantasy material manipulation. He transcends fiction, personal meta probability manipulation. Supernatural illnesses and sicknesses, supernatural manipulation. physical law immunity. Space based powers. Immune to life and death inducements. Rule transcendence, power negation. Causality, due to him being free from fates, he creates his own path. Causality manipulation, variable manipulation, variable collapse, meta fate manipulation, immutability, power anchor, hypnotism, dominance conclusion. Life span manipulation, Unavertable death, nothingness manipulation, cycle transcendence. Emotion shield, future removal, he has these because each immunity has a link to one another Knowledge erasure, memory erasure, identity erasure.Difference manipulation. Principle manipulation, dual warping,definition manipulation.Subordination manipulation, Concept manipulation, Meta variable manipulation. Interaction manipulation, Meta concept manipulation, Subjective reality.Status Manipulation, Amado has event denial, which makes him immune to temporal bypass ,transmutation immunity.Status Manipulation, there? Are you fucking happy now? Oh wait. Absolute destruction too!" She had to build up many things, going through her knowledge to see what she can provide for the reader. Moving her fingers in an intriciate pattern. "And since he transcends fiction, don't bother making a shitty fan fic. About him with other characters, he can't be sent into a fan fic, without Onyx. Nobody can reach or grab him. Forever immune to vast erasures. And power immunity. Even the Grand design construction doesn't do shit to him. Like space depletion, Omni-removal, Temporal erasure. Void magic. Null energy manipulation. Nonexistence. Disaster negation. Power erasure. He's got temporal bypassing. Even void sealing doesn't do crap!" 

Her words build up, a superfluous sense of adding in between. The term 'manipulation'. "Immune to both benevolence and malevolence. He doesn't care which side he's on.. but what he doesn't know is something will happen." Clapping briefly to make the screen fly off to where the story was, Jinx left a sinister grin for the viewer to remember. "Ugh.. do you really have to state his immunities? Illusions can't do shit on him either." "That's common knowledge." Tri-pid didn't think it was necessary to blabber about whatever the hell Amado was immune to. "Do we have to explain his techniques?" "No.. he's already shown them. Cripes." She thrown a poker face to the other non created entity. "Why on Earth should I do it with a newly introduced non created entity? You gotta be known. Anyway." The screen caught up to what activities this non created entity was doing through his life. 

{ To Amado } 

"And you're sure about this? About the missing non created entity?" In a questioning tone, Sinbahd piqued his interest as in to what other life forms like Amado was able to do. "Yeah, I'm vigilant. It's in the hands of a siren, the one whom trained Ancestor Victoria." He stated, pausing at the tip of the hill to look downwards in his range ; spotting something move unnaturally in the waters. "So.. if this Victoria could bring the oceans to a fire, like what you said. Doesn't that make this siren, something like a meta human threat?" Onyx asked, he was prepared to perform a flip downwards to the unreserved areas in thr beach. "Don't know. Although, when I did check again for where I left her to... along with death. They. I don't know, she could be planning or had found a way to restore herself. In the shadows. " He replied, he had known his enemy like an acquaintance, however whatever ideals or motives she had. It could be bigger this time. He jumped high enough, whilst grabbing the joints of his legs whilst spinning in mid air, both were pointed upwards to east. Landing into the scorching sand, the other two just did something normal like diving into the beach. Onyx's skirt unfurling from the breeze, Sinbahd kept his eyes onto where the costumed man was, once stumbling on the beach beside him. He treads inwards, the ocean seemed to show more radiance each step Amado was taking in forward. "What do we do? Ask for it?" Onyx suggested an idea, hoping things didn't need to resort to violence. "Why the hell would we need to ask? It's evident, Sirens kill pirates for a goddamn hobby?!" "Does that make us pirates?" To Amado that idea sounded like the worst, why, he's frankly aware of what Sirens could do. This could be a threat for the trio. The ocean splitting in half to reveal a woman standing in the very center of it, she heads in towards where the group of costumed beings were. To her assumption, once after seeing them, upclose she can see that it was something different. 'Somethings warning me, my precognitive sense seems to be out of control. Be specific! Damn this power!' Sei thought, once she was meters away from the other. "What brings you here, to my oceans? Is it for a challenge?" Attemtpting to intimidate the group ; only an unfazed expression was across them. "No, here to take back what you stole!" Amado exclaimed. "That's hardly friendly, I don't know you or what I've taken." She rolled her eyes over, focusing on her finger-nails, she wasn't fazed either. "The non created entity." He made it transparent for the other to see it. "Careful what you ask for, because that belongs to me." She flicked her hair over, she didn't think he was a threat. "Not so thew now, are you?" She simpered at the being. "Fight me, Sei, if you can." He knew her name?! What in the bloody hell, quickly reacting as she saw a fist of debris rushing in at her. 'Does none of them, know of my reflexes? Pitiful, and slow.' She used her senses to cartwheel into the side. "How did she dodge that?!" Onyx didn't think this other could be agile, throwing a volley of rock materialized knives at her. Averting it by jumping to the side, she was quick. "Don't. Mess. WITH, ME!" She rose her arms upwards, commanding the seas to rush like a stampede at the trio. Hastily, he hurdled the two upwards to reach above the height of the tsunami. Jumping incredibly high, he dives back into the water - landing silently on the surfaces of the water. 'I can scale any surface, but what about Sinbahd and Onyx?" He thought, seeing the two colliding into the ocean, something - spectacular happened, it was like the water was offering them a fair trade in sheering the water like it was the ground. "C'mere, big boy~" Said a voice, it was an arabian woman cooing the other to him, her radiance was like astonishing. No, it was an illusion! "I can give you the richest of alcohol in the world. Come here.. a little closer. " Surrounding her being, it was piles of fragrant alcohol and bottles. "NO!!! SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S AN ILLUSION!" Amado was able to see through it, no trouble, the voice of Sei was trancing the other to lead to his impending doom. He was walking into a tendril of spikes. 'I gotta move fast! Am I the only one whom has to save their asses every now and then?' He thought, rushing in forth to where the being was. "SONUVABITCH!!!" Close in range of the other, smacking him across the cheek to help him snap out of it. "Hey! What was that for?!" Sinbahd didn't enjoy being slapped on the face. "You're welcome." He replies, whipping over to see what was happening with Onyx. "You. Are, too slow! You fight leisurely!" Sei was able to avert Onyx's reverse figure kick, jab, uppercut, devastating elbow attack, an axel kick, butterfly kick. Like every hit, she eludes it without breakin' a sweat. "You have bargained for death!" She added, Onyx's fists were swift and in perfect form. She palm heeled the other in the ear drums, it took effect, Onyx's feeling of pulsating heat get to her. She was being bellicosed, however Amado was able to get in front of the other. "You won't be missing from me. " Amado gave the other a stern talk, delivering a side figure kick into the other's torso. 'What the hell?! I -- that was fast, I couldn't seem to react even at the milisecondth of it!' She thought, barrel rolling inwards to where the other was to get in close. Quickly performing a chinese getup. 'I thought he would've been like the two, I couldn't get through his head. It's impeding me.' She thought, she rose her hands in defense. "Wait! I didn't expect to face someone whom was superior to me. But this is fair, I've decided to let you take what was once mine. The non created entity.. is yours. And.. I'm actually buying that you did beat my pupil." The tidal wave was stayed within the beach, she had a very strong control to it so she didn't was to be irrational to the country either. Raising her hands in defense, the tidal wave began to sink back into where it normally should've been. "It looks like you." Sei added, once the non created entity was spit up from the ocean. "What?!" Amado didn't think about that, it somehow did. The extra details were an open jaw, sharp knife-like teeth poking out, its shape was different to his. A slithering tongue sticking out of its mouth, sharp talons were transparent, wild spiking hair from the hinge of its mask. "What..? You've never.. suspected it'd be your identity?" "How? I thought I'm unable to replicate?" He didn't seem to get what's the big idea of him having the identity of the missing non created entity. "True, that's why there's omni-replication. " It corrected him, this was thrown information to his head. "No.. actually. It's not just, your identity. It's.." Undoing its own mask off, showing off a female appearance, a pale complexion yet there dangled on its shoulder was crimson hair. "They.. used.. Orphelia's appearance and my costume?" "We're genderless. " He didn't think it could've had Orphelia's appearance, an incredulous expression slapped Amado. "Didn't expect.. that." Onyx was utterly unable to fix her thoughts to what was going on now. "What the hell can you do, anyway?" "What I can do?" As it stashes its mask into its pocket. "Alot." "And.. might I add. May I join this team of yours? Antitheis? After all. I could use freedom, I'd rather not be a perched one like the rest." It was acutely aware of his antithesis?! What in the bloody hell... dang. Just damn.. this was one twist. "What's your name?" "Slurp." "After the scientific discovery?" "Yeah."


	22. Chapter 22

{ Somewhere in another realm} 

Viewing the magical orb before her, sitting on her throne of jelled ; blood, corpses, bones, like a lazy boy chair however for her use only. "Brillaint deduction. You are indeed the smartest.. I wouldn't have stayed old for as long as you wished, for as I. Victoria! Shall make you hunker under my heel!" The blonde's grin gleamed under the light of the orb, whilst other demons, fallen creatures teemed her vicinity. Glowering through the shadows were the mix of green, white, red striking eyes. "You didn't make my range weak, I've become stronger!" In a comical sense of joy, she laughed staring down at the image shown to her. It was Amado. 'The old tricks won't work the second time on me. Heh! And I don't need you to intervene! I'll dominate Earth without you snooping! Nor a witch will know!' She thought, her plan was built up through her sense of maleovolence. 

{ Back to where Antithesis is } 

"So, that was , your choice? A no?" Onyx mesmerized the other's expression, he was always going to think ahead of what his teammates could. "It was. I've taken the logical approach, I've seen what one of those Non created entities can do." His point sounded clear, showing a quick-witted option. "What can one of them do?" Sinbahd asked, he didn't want to make it sound insensitive, this entity rescued him before. "Could've squashed me like a cockroach." These non created entities sounded like a throng of unstoppable, gargantuans. "I... goddamn. Must've been the most thew." Sinbahd was stunned, hearing his savior's other non created entities could do something like that to him. 

"Creatures like you! Should be banished!" Exclaimed a voice, he recognized the pressure of the creature it was one of the non existence entity. "Hey, Jose, you heard something?" Onyx asked, he scurried off to the distant, this was something he was fast enough to come close into. "I did." Should they follow after him or let him handle it? No, Onyx wasn't going to let her lover run off out like that so she persuaded the costumed man. Sinbahd chose to tag along anyway, he was able to get in the nick of time in sonic speeds. "I'M HERE TO STYMIE YOUR SORDID ADDRESSING TO OTHER NONS'!!!!" He spotted a rather odd entity before him, it was like composed out of paper. Amado placed his hand on the form of the living being, to undo the shimmering on his/her body just like that. The banishing powers didn't seem to have effect on him but it was erased from the shape of Shadowina. 

A formless entity, mainly made up of shadow-like material. It's gazed fixed onto the one that had saved it, performing a side figure kick whilst in mid air into the other's face. Amado squeezed onto the thrashing bicep into him, getting around the other to twist his arm to the other's back. "What?! I--" It couldn't comprehend what kind of entity this thing was, it just came here to save the non existence being. "Thank you." The voice of the shadowy entity spoke to him, it wasn't darkness, it was just that its form was similiar in a way. This sure was the facsimile of the non existence being, to be sure. "May friend need help?" It asked if it could help, its surroundings were strange toys, ginormous sizes. 

Making the entity he had a good lock on to whip into the direction of Shadowina. "What does friend call himself?" "Amado! You?" "I call myself, Shadowina!" As it flew into the direction of the one whom tried to banish her. It grappled on the torso of the said being, grinning in a gruelly way to show what kind of threat the other was to it. "Oops." She made the being itself poof out of thin air, did she transfer him somewhere or set him into another plain of existence outside of space and time itself? "I shall be at your side! You've risked your life for me. I will return the favor." Faintly bowing in respect to the other, it seems like he has a knack to gain trust of even beings not in the grasp of non created entities. 

"Jose?" Onyx found herself eyeing the formless entity, it didn't possess natural appearance but just an indefinite look. "Shadowina's on my side. Antithesis'." Oh wow, he accepted her but not Slurp? Huh, what a choice he made back there,mat least he didn't choose the far most destructive kind. "You think, we can trust her?" Sinbahd was going to be sure, whether if this thing didn't show means of annihilating the presence of his. "I'm genderless, he's my savior. I owe him my life!" It talked, making the two flinch in surprise. 

"So if you're friends of Amado. I'd be jubilant to call you friends." There's two beings whom he had saved from an inevitable fate, strange how he chose this over his own. Where was Slurp? That could remain a mystery, ther wasn't a chance for it tonshow what it could've been able to do. So in order for him to let her know his real name, he'll have to wait it out and see if he can see her fealty for him would exceed his expectations. "Do you have immunities?" Amado asked, it nodded in response to what he said. "I've heard the tall tales of your immunities, must I say. That is quite a gargantuan, but how would I know?" Ah, she was aware of what he was immune to then? 

 

Something humdrum. 

He made an ally. So he chose to become an ally with a non existence being. But, was he aware of what the non created entities and other non existence entities were planning off screen? "Is this all the teammates you have, Amado?" It's voice was a mix of both male and female, making it rigid to determin whether if he should use the pronoun 'she' or 'he' at all. "I've got more. These two.. just a starter pack." 

{ To Antithesis } 

"Fuck!" Lia made a flinched expression, she didn't think something like that could exist , according to her knowledge. "This is Shadowina. A new teammate of Antithesis." He made a very clear statement to his teammates ; Alice, Yuo, Rain, Orphelia, Lia, Aquamarine, including the three kids. "Does she feel pain?" Lia made a huge mistake when she punched the shadowina being, it made a very loud metallic clang. A few seconds later, she was bawling from the immeasurable pain weighed on her fist. Pulsating from what she had hit. "Dual Impregnability and Absolute Immortality." "Cripes!" She explained it to the other why she didn't feel a thing, not a damn thing she felt. She was at the ground, trying to recuperate from this pain in her fist. 

"Hey.. er. Did you find the missing non created entity?" Yuuna asked Amado, he ganders over towards the other. "I did.. it asked to join, I declined. I've seen what destruction what can one non created entity can do. I don't plan on keeping one at my side." That answered one mystified thought, subsiding it for now."What did it look like?" Orphelia questioned, she may have been the only human in the team."You." "WHAT?!?" His response was apalling to her, so none were able to truly grasp this absolute power they could've had? No, Amado didn't need that. 

"She's elsewhere.. making her own journey." 

 

So? He let the entity go and roam the Earth? What could an entity like that do ?


	23. Chapter 23

{ Washington DC } 

Sitting in a rotund table, teeming her table were senators, vice president, other presidents of the country. "It doesn't matter whom rules this place, or anybody. Presidents are divided by countries!" Said the president of Canada, she gazed at her own reflection at a mirror. "Oh, really, huh?" The blonde's style was in a bun, Victoria cracked a grin. "Who says presidents should be divided by countries?" She carefully viewed those whom were liaising to what she asked. Snapping her fingers to engender her cinderblock figurines to move, leisurely after resuming to a normal shape. The cinderblock beings fastpaced to the number of presidents, clouting each one down to the count. The numbers diminishing, eventually to the point of the scenery around her was organs strewn, bones, vital fluids streaking on the walls, table, area. 

"It's time to take over the world, without the leaders of each country. Over fifty to be exact.. it will be time to become an insurmountable odd for Amado. My arch nemesis. " She wasn't antsy about the mess, the creatures under the ground ascending from the dirt of the ground. Tapping against the microphone of the device, making a life-like voice to persuade those whom had heard her to easily dominate the humans. The guards, security, staff, by the very instant. "I'll be the leader of this.. entire planet. Correction, bona fide, dictator to be exact. Those whom have insurrection against my will shall be terminated." She commanded the humans, thise whom were listening to radios, watching the television. 

The television projecting the blonde standing at the center to where the center of the city hall was. It was airing live, not a single kvetch from the likes of her audience, silent and kept in place like dogs to her control. "Follow the will of Ancestor Victoria!" She rose her hand upwards, using her dark magic to command the creatures of hell, undead to be at her call. The entities teeming her, it was thousands, who knew how much more she could do with this excelled arts in magic. "Duterete..hah. What a joke." Holding up the head of a wrinkly human, brown skin - natural to a filipino to possess. "I've taken full authority over all countries.. This was a via dolorosa I've went through, and now. I'm going to take all of it! And devour every inch of AMADO!" She was the witch whom was defeated by a mere costumed man.. 

 

{| To Antithesis |} 

{Boston} 

{ 3 ; 00 am } 

"These other 'non created entities', they made you look like an ant?" Shadowina's focused stayed into where her costumed friend was. "Yeah, they did." He made his sound crystal clear. "That's abysmal!" Exclaiming, it never was acceptable to many among him. He knew how to be defeated, sometimes its being chaperoned and being unchaperoned. "What could I have done? Seems logical towards the fact I know I'm not the strongest. And I've got an immovable entity." He knew what he said was right, she fathomed what he meant by 'immovable' object, he was pertaining to her. Having two pronouns, he could either use 'he' or 'she' , depends on what locution he uses. 

"I've saved alot of asses, regarding the teams'." He made a clear statement. Onyx had taken the form of a mouse on his shoulder, nuzzling against his jaw affectionately. "What're we gonna do? It's not like there's a preposterous range of meta humans within this area." Onyx asked him, she thought it could be easier to try take off the so called danger from adventures. Thrills. Nor did she want to jinx the time spending together with her lover, with a forefinger to rub gently at the top of the others' head. She found it arduous of him to care for her, no matter what creature she was. "Meta humans? I've heard of the out-landish beings' power. It seems to grow still, can you imagine what it would be like in the future? " Shadowina answered, making Onyx and Amado locking their gazes into the entity. 

"It happens off-screen." Amado made a statement transparent that he was ludicrously breaching the fourth wall itself. "So, it happens in a different time?" Shadowina placed her digits against her chin, she used to be a nonaligned creature until she had met the so called Amado himself. 'What's that? I sense it, a meta human? Really?' He thought, he wasn't going to let his guard down, a meta human is within range again."Don't tell me that there's a meta human? I felt so absolved.. dammit." Onyx made puppy expression, what kind of meta human could this one be? "We better get there. Aquamarine!" He added, however there was Aquamarine whom had been sitting on a rocking chair. "The usual? Let's call, our hero-slayer." Her expression was placid, she made a call with the word. "SUPER HEROES!" 

At the very instant, Orphelia was running with all her strength to stir up. "WHERE?!" That was the easiest way to get the red head to come out of the certain area, she froze at the group with a few sweat beads crawling her curves. Realizing what was needed to do, it was going to be the so called 'meta human' butchering. Exiting briefly out of the structure, the group had found a single entity standing in the center. "If it isn't that costumed entity? You should know what kind of meta human I'm. A meta concept manipulator, you should be afraid of me! I AM LIVING concept itself! I can do whatever I want! when I want! Give myself any power! Grant any absolute wish! Possess things you can never defeat me with!" It was being snub about the information what it was disseminating to Amado. "If you can do it. Go ahead and do your worst, otherwise. You're nothing but bark and no bite!" 

Amado and his teammates were staying behind him. Unsure of what to do, Onyx wasn't notified to whar immunities the other has. Creating something out of the air, it was warping into material to make it into something like a cartoony object. "Be terror stricken! I have the highest level! Superior to a non created entity!" None of his words were confound to him, narrowing his eyes into the other. Flinging the energy into him, it could warp or change the concept of himself - however it didn't scathe him. Remaining unscathed, this surprised the meta human. "Nonviable! What kind of immunity do you fucking have?! Its meant to change things at an abnormal rate! Do whatever I want! Yet nothing scratches you?!" Now he was going to manipulate over thousands of powers just to get to this guy. That was a way to make the entity focus onto something.

"Really? Thousands? How about aim for infinite?" Amado read the text above him, he was going to do something he didn't bother caring about. Lunging outwards to the other. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?! The universe should've been eradicated!" When it blasted an immense energy of death star energy into the other, it didn't scratch him, he was consuming it like it was a joke to him. "...is he really, the weakest non created entity?" Shadowina questioned, jumping over towards the entity to block a certain attack that could've came in aeon seconds. Raising her arms to a bar hook, to deflect the strength of a certain entity away. Not a single scratch placed on her. What Amado was saying, was a bluff, mainly because to drag his attention into focusing on creating powers.That t

Once Amado consumed it. His strength was in an zenith like setting, his strength measured into nonillion for just a limited time. In one blow, he punched the other by the jaw that it caused a few of the constellations to bounce. Increasing the speed of mercury and venus' of rotation further. It cleans off the other, Amado knew what kind of power the other had. It was.. indeterminacy. "I.. I could've given you one last wish." It said a minute ago before he landed a punch into the other, the power Amado used up had squelched out of his system. Returning to his normal state, he has this unbelievable level of immunity. It made him seem like he's somewhat the highest level of immunity. No, the other may have the capabilities or quaint things, it still wouldn't stop Amado. 

Blood trickling down his knuckles, he was adorned by tears of his costume due to the energy blasts. "Surprise!" Said an extra few meta humans, focusing over to where the group were. "I guess we get a kick at it still!" Onyx and Aquamarine stated, at the same time. Cracking their knuckles. 

"I'll just drown them, deprive them of oxygen." Aquamarine manipulating water through her hands, she didn't need to get physical. Creating two bubbles of water around the heads, causing the two meta humans to leisurely ebb their thew. Watching them struggle in effort to try escaping the inevitable, however, when Amado was powered up. He seemed to hardly even bother with the strength use, he only used a dime of it. If he planned to actually use it for any purpose, he just hit the other. Retracted to his level, an 85 tonner. The body parts of the meta human strewn all over the ground, delivering a shaolin punch under the chin of the meta human. Fierce tiger strikes, claws, clouting into the lower part of the rib cage and striking against the chest cavity to subdue the other. Causing him to stumble backwards, she exerted effort, felt like pulsating heat. 

The last meta human was tempted to strike with a machete formed arm, instead of using a jackie chan technique. She formed debris under the other to bounce him off of the ground, a fist made up of the earth's materials. 

"That's that." 

Onyx trailed over to where Amado was. In a beatific expression, she embraced the other tightly.


	24. Chapter 24

"Counting down.. about two complete arsenal users had been killed by Amado." Tallying against the black board on Amado's side, Jinx had made a mark. His sigil was boxed, mainly she was keeping track of what was needed to keep things up to speed. In Jade's digits, lightly stroking against the canvas to simply make art out of something. It looked like the omniverse itself, he kept his lackluster expression put. "Do you always have to make some omniverse or whatever?" Jinx's attention locked into the one who was silently stroking against the material."You think it's easy to paint? You're never engendered to do anything besides speaking to the readers." Yes, every non created entity was acutely aware of what the fourth wall was in fact. "I get more screen time because of that." Jinx replied to the other, there was no response, evident to see that he's snubbed her. 

 

{ To Antithesis } 

"That's comical." Speaking through the phone to converse with someone he once had known of. "You expect me that there's something like Air Marshalls, Claudia?" Being obstinate as always, she tried to speak through the phone clearly. "It's called Saint's Order, remember you left Air Marshalls? And sent it into ruination? I'm proposing you an offer to join us." Did she think he was going to abide what she was trying to extend to him? "Why me?" He reluctantly answered. "You're the best there is, there's still a few of us. Who made it so far. Though, I wouldn't get too auspicious about yourself. Remember that we've matched your length?" Every word, he was being more of a listener instead of a speaker. 

"I'm procrastinating." His way of saying no, she had to think of a way to get him to listen rationalizing. "You know why? It's poppycock! Terminating coversation, now." He retracted the device from his ear, tapping against the red button to hang up on the other. "At least you chose the straightforward point." Onyx made a clear view of how he finished the conversation in a matter of seconds. "I have my own team, I don't join because of requisitioning. Neither do I give a shit about this 'Saint's order'. It sounds erring as it is." He placed a kiss on the other's forehead, showing his care for his lover. She was going to wait for the day when he'll make her his wife. 

"You're the most prepossessing alien I've laid my eyes upon." He was used to speaking with shrewdness, she returned a smooch into his cheek, passionately. "You're my only diamond! There's nothing I would call 'alluring' but you!" Exchanging compliments with one another. He froze into her gaze, mesmerizing each part of her to show how much attentiveness he could give her. This waa something jubilant he never had in his life, years ago. "I was afraid.." Onyx fiddled with her own digits. "Afraid that you loved someone else, it was rigid to tell whether if you loved me." Sheepishly rosy, she earned herself an embrace from her lover. "I loved you for years.. I just wanted you to be safe." His response made it sound like he's something he holds, very dearly. 

 

"Well, I'm safe. Safe wherever you are, I feel like I'm coddled. In this beatific moment.." She looked upwards ar him, though, he may be dressed in a costume. At least he knew how to focus on someone.

"I won't ever let a person flark with me or my partner." Earning a kiss on his nose, she made a gleeful expression to him. "You know what's so kooky? The missing non created entity was me and Orphelia together. Depicts.. our stalwart relation as bestfriends." He added, she had seen the entity before, she just never spoke about it often. Though, it was a twist for her expectation, she thought it could've been someone he would abhor, though, he didn't. 

"You ever wonder what the hell happened to Victoria, like you said. She wasn't there, the spot you left her.. what was it?" She tried to bring something that proved importance to them, "It was at a retirement home. She didn't lynch herself, that's easy to see." He replied, what was the missing element - and wait, it's been quite awhile since politics of certain countries bithered continuing? Were they terminated? Everything was getting nonsenscial. "Politics, government, there's something amiss going on. The news channel just tells us about the weather, right?There was no information based on the 'sona' or whatever the hell they do there." Onyx was going to add a few points to see if things could be domitable for them, nothing availed to his mind. Usually there would be 50 presidents, even from here, hardly anybody ever spoke of the president. 

"I've got no fixative or solution to that." He wasn't sure whim was causing this, it's nonviable for her to get her powers back, right?! Victoria's memories were washed aside, how would she have found out about whom she really was? "What the hell is really going on in this earth, it's like a flark day. Fie! But... everything here is.. just vague." Onyx pinched the bridge of her nose; forefinger and thumb, her head placed against his frames. "Is earth really this, deplorable?" She asked Amado. "It still is. A planet of nonsensical grunge!" Though, he knew for how long he was going to stick in this earth with this team. Nothing lasts forever, not on this damn planet. 

"Then again.. it's ludicrous. " Onyx didn't fully see it as something to show repentant into, it still had its quirks in place. "HEY!" Barging in through the door, Rain's tone was rather audacious for some reason. "Bro. Sis, I was wondering if you guys wanted to. Be my test drivers, I've got my test drivers.. I kind of used heh, your blueprints and tech to make my vehicle A1 abit." She trailed towards the two, whom were sitting on the couch. "Your Ford GT?" As Amado stood up along with Onyx, Rain had lead the two into where the garage was within the base. It took three minutes to get to the area, there was Amado, observing the vehicle from head to toe. "Wheels are tough as a stone wall, ram has titanium weaves and outer steel for protection. While the base of the body is practically.. fragile's material?" He was able to percieve details, though, when he brought up the name fragile it somehow made him sweep through memory lane. 

"Except.. it doesn't get cut." Rain made an extra add. 

 

{ After a few moments later } 

{ Rain drove through town with the two in the vehicle.} 

"Engine seems to run based on its limit of how much it could take. " Scrutinizing things within his vicinity, Onyx was just watching how rain was driving. "YAHOOOO!!" Her lungs were filled with beatific manner; Rain couldn't express it other than a child like way. after Amado's scanning. Of the vehicle's details.

 

Xiliver was walking down by the pedestrian walkway, she wasn't alarmed from what's coming inwards at her direction. She lifted a brow, it wasn't able to stop through trying to coax her teammates. With a forefinger, she stopped the vehicle with not much effort. The vehicle had been able to drive at the speed of a race car, she made the vehicle flip over like it wasn't anything to her. Her force was tremendous enough to cause a shockwave with that, though, the glass remained uncracked and the vehicle still was in one piece. She trailed towards the vehicle as she arranged its base into a proper way. "Are you guys, alright?" To see that the trio were somewhat strewn all over the insides of the passenger seats, this felt awkward.

 

"I'll just trek the other way." 

 

{ After returning to Antithesis } 

 

"Why is there a snickers bar in my pocket?" Orphelia had something in her fist, she didn't get why she had one in her pocket. "Eat it.. that's what." Says Amado.


	25. Heed my warning

"Should we inform him? About the war?" Tri-pid ganders into the planet whirring in his index finger, whom were they pertaining to? Was it Amado? It certainly seemed that way, sitting in the center of attention, always at the opposite side - the supreme non created entity. "We've declared war, but. Not until every Non existence entity makes an evince." He made his statement, nobody was disagreeing due to it being the plan entirely. He snapped his fingers, something at the center of the setting was shimmering, making Amado's appearance become visible. "Ah, Amado, it's quite benign to see you." Genesis whom was at his chair, perched, he didn't get why he was transferred here with no reasons. Though, he knew what these so called fellow non created entities are. "Elucidate!" He exclaimed, he was quite sharp towards the other, the nameless non created entity, sitting in the center. "To inform you that Non created entities and Non existence entities will have a war.. not now, however. " He predicted that would turn Amado to an instant disgruntled state, he tried to rush in towards the other. 

Frozen, no, this wasn't paralysis. "We're on the same side." With a wavering hand, it was Tri-pid whom had Amado locked in his place, no matter what kind of mass, strength, whatever he was able to hold him down like a puppy. "It's easy being a culpable scapegoat, Amado?" Tri-pid deconstructed Amado's very whole being, it was like residue or materials, it was for his own way to hold still. The soul, bones, flesh, organs, it was like a school of fish in the spacious surrounding. "Just sign there." And within mere nanoseconds the entity reverted the other into his normal self, every piece, scrape, bit, hair, muscle, tendon, bone. Everything was safely kept in his body, there was a clipboard with the list of names whom were attending the war. Resting on a nearby table, strutting towards the table, briefly, he claimed the material and began to jut down his own name into it. "Done, are you all that Omniscient that there's no need for fine print?" He returned the object on the table. 

"Though.. I may have been able to do that to you, there's something you're immune to.. as an extra detail. Probability stabilization." Tri-pid didn't show emotions, his voice was quite raspy in each word being said. "See what kind of immunity range you've got?" Though, Amado didn't really care as long as it was able to keep him alive and continuing for what next is going to happen. "And your team, friends, aren't allowed to tag in this war. They're just too pulpy." Jinx added, he sneered what the other said about his teammates. If they were omniscient, wouldn't they know that he's made an alignment with a non existence entity? He didn't need to bring something up for them if they were just supreme entities. being aware of whatever the hell happens next. "You need a lift?" Jinx was showing that she wanted to help him get back to Earth, "I'll find my way." He simply roamed off. 

 

{ For an hour } 

{ The Heart of the Universe } 

He didn't exactly know where the heck he was supposed to go, this was where it got to him due to abhorring the rules of the non created entities. His soul was in place, so was his immunities. "Are you lost?" Said a rather second gender voice ; it was a female voice. Belonging to an albino haired entity, he whipped over to the direction of the other. "You're Inca, the Anti-God." He was quite vigilant to whoever the hell this was, the Anti-god didn't change expression, she knew that he was one of the non created entities. No mere human could last standing in this range, it takes being a supercilious entity to stand here. "Yes, you're Amado? From Antithesis? The non created entity? Self created origin? Been an author embodiment once? You've found yourself in here, the heart of the universe." Everything teeming Amado was stars, galaxies, it was mind-boggling at first, this exceeded from how many travels he had. "There's this war.. I signed up for it, I had no choice, why the hell can't anything be derailed by treaty besides doing nefarious things?" He made an explanation to why he was here,it was logical. 

"We've all got wars. Heroes, villains, fighters, monsters, Gods, heroes, demons, angels, Non created entities, Non existence entities, Nameless entities, Eldritch things. And.. I the Anti-God, don't wish to skunk it. I'll give you a piece of advise." She strutted towards the other, she was shorter compared to his height, it's funny, being taller than an opposite of what God was. "War.. it can be hampered. It doesn't have to resolve to winning. After all, you've saved Shadowina. It's apparent to see that you profoundly abhor attacking a ally of another's kind. It's easy to fathom." She added, she was like an omniscient entity, how strange it was like she knew what was happening in his life. "I've made this 'heaven' where dead can have their desires, wishes, if there's anything you need from there. It's there, you've saved my granddaughter. Lia." While she was talking, he recognized one of the names she had mentioned. "She's never mentioned you." How was he aware of the so called higher races and entities out there? 

"Well, I'm a grandmother. It's common for being scarcely mentioned." She answered, he never had any relatives to muster out to, how would he have known the experience. "Yeah, I wouldn't know." Were they going to build a conversation, or was he going to have to bide for awhile until he can get the directions? "As for Slurp, that was a quick-witted choice. Having something that could be so indomitable like that, and I suppose you've bide for directions now?" She was going to bring up one of his choices that he had made a few days ago, something fabricated before his digits. "I was in a sockdolager that you hadn't even turned into a crisp, from my gaze. Though, the heaven I spoke of. It's open to you, you've got the free accessibility to it." In a withal, this was something he found himself into. 

Extending him the map to him, it was more of a zig zag object, it could be the map. It wasn't matched to a map, it was like a handheld object, he didn't need to question these were the directions. "Farewell, if you're lost, you know where to find me." She grazed him on the shoulder ; somehow welcoming, as he headed off to follow the direction. It was like following wedges, turns. He had to climb, traverse, despite the material plain lacking any physical environments for him to work with. It didn't take long for him to find scintillating sphere. He stepped through the portal, he had found his way back into Earth, thank goodness, he didn't expect that he would be standing in a cementary. 

"I'm here to just usurp the souls." A cloaked, yet stalwart looking figurine sat on an ungodly horse. It seemed to have visible organs, skin, it almost looked almost lifeless. It was the horseman, death, whom was holding up a pouch for collecting souls. "You had been beaten by Pestilence, correct?" Death used a rhetorical question, Amado didn't want to answer to the other. He knew he had lost to a robust other, he didn't get a response, after Death's business was over. His horse, himself, leisurely faded away from thin air. 'They've got their war, I plan to have my own against Pestilence. Nobody defeats Amado! Supercilious! I will remain! Someone in fourth place, whom defeated me?! UNACCEPTABLE! When i get my grimy hands on that horseman! He'll be sorry! Whatever the appellation is for Horsemen.' He thought, his eyes had focused into the lustrous sun above him. 

Amado's personality was always like this, it takes lofty understanding to get the depth in him. That was his outer shell, hardly human, likely inhumane. Most wouldn't try holding aggression that much, though, this was an example. 

'Better get back to HQ.'


	26. Chapter 26

"That's mind-boggling!Are they THAT malicious?!" The news was told towards to his teammates, he didn't care if the so called war was meant for him and the higher entities. "So.. am I going to be in the war with my friend?" Shadowina asked him, it was a rhetorical question. "First, presidents go ghost and a war between one of our own allies? That's balderhave! They're nonpareil. And we aren't tagged along?" Disgruntled, Onyx couldn't believe a goddamn thing for sure. "It's vague. " Though, he wasn't aware of what was going on in this world. It was like a poison spreading throughout the entire world, this was metaphorically speaking. "B..but if...I...I don't want to lose you!" Onyx's words were stuttering, she was reimainging his death, except there wasn't some magical entity to do what she quenches for. 

"I'll derail the war, make a treaty. This war.. they've made against Non existence entities is daft!" He didn't have the intention in fighting which side, he had the exact opposite plan. "Yo..u wil?" Onyx's words were starting to sound soothed, he made a promise for his teammates. "I do. I've aligned sides with Non Existence entities, well, one of them. It's detrimental fighting one of them, literally. From my take. Though.. as it says, when it happens. I have to go unchaperoned." Yeah, there was no choice when it came to adding that. "Wait..wait. Let me get this straight, Jose. You walked in space? For an hour? And met my grandma Inca?" Lia was curious, during that time, he didn't actually plan meeting an embodiment of the Anti-God. 

"What did she give you?" Lia became enthralled to the topic instantly, if it was anything , Amado was given another world to open to whenever he slaked to. "A paradise." He responds, huh, how come he was given something like that?! He wasn't even one of her sib, he didn't choose to describe it. "Hey, how come you get to get on all these ventures without us?" Aquamarine barked. "Higher entity laws. I can't do anything against that." Amado responded to Aquamarine. 'I've still got my own personal war against. ' He thought, he wasn't the one to give into a being that strong, no, he was robust about it. 

"So if we put ourselves in your pants." That made Amado just bounce his eyes to what Onyx had said."No." He didn't enjoy putting their physical shapes into his costume, it could accidentally just get dubious if they transmuted out of nowhere! "That's a zany idea,and I'm saving it for you." Disagreeing due to that reason, he wasn't going to agree willingly because id itd anything, he was going to bang the crud out of her. "Oh-- you're depraved!" Onyx's cheeks lifted rosiness, slightly grinning due to the fact the other knew what they were going to do in the far future. 

"That got auto-erotica real quick, anyway? How do we know for sure that there's more of these Non existence entities? It seems like this would be scarce." Aquamarine commented. "There's a throng of my kind. Though, don't think it's rigid. Jose found me because he saved me. You don't see some formless entity treading the earth unbiased." Shadowina stated, it wasn't a response it was more of a key hint . "We,bide?" Amado made a quizzical expression, he was able to follow the flow of the others. 

{ To Washington DC } 

"Sir.. is there any requests you'd like to make?" Said the agent whom was standing right beside the perched being. "I would. Nuclear bombing sounds about right." Dressed in a president's attire, turning to the front side to look into the other carcasses hanging from the ceiling. Ropes, ties, there was men, women, children, bare and used as the ceiling. "But this place is incomplete without the carcass of Amado. The man whom had perturbed me far more than any other. "I can't replicate it, his corpse or body. It's outlandish, singularity, I suppose." Digits moving in a intricate pattern to create something before her, it was a action figure. "Hm.. I've thought of the most shrewd idea!To dominate whilst being gadfly to humans not threatened. I should mime being a good dictator." She knew of how the politics worked and the systems within them. 

"Affirmative. " The agent was able to see how the other sees fit. "The President wants toy manufacturers, false news, people to believe falsely that she's the benevolent president." Speaking through the communicator, it would take just take a brief moment for it to finish. "Everything's coming accordingly to plan. Nobody there to derail me, not even Amado!" She made a farcical laugh, she felt like this was a blessing. Every second, this authority, this power to control whatever she wished - due to her authority. "And don't forget the ships, demons, creatures. Battle ships, my armada! Aligned with human and dark forces!" She withaled it in. 

{ After four hours } 

"It is my great honor to open the city's Paradise heaven!" She had announced loudly, making it seem like she was creating a belief for the humans. Resplendent structures, vehicles, statues, it was so bizzare it could've been mistook as an actual world. Which was. Extending her arms to the magnificant city in her vision. It wasn't meant for making times for humans unbiased or such, it was meant for her own ethics. It was unethical for those whom were being coaxed by her, this was like a fantasy to the humans but to her, it was what she thought was unscrupulous. 

There was almost everything ; homes, electrical stores, general stores, pawn stores, grocery stores. Other etc. It even had her own statue in her own glory, she cracked a grin against her features. "The president is sure generous." To them, it was a bun styled blonde. Pretending to smile, showing what generosity can be offered. 'All according to my scheme.' She thiught, this was her biggest accomplishment she made. There was a spacious range of colors within the city she had built for the so called humans whom were eager to live a life full of fantasy. 

So, she planned to take things in an adroit way to remedy the nefarious part of her. 'What dingbats! An assumption to believe that they had some altruistic president ? None have thought of me as a murker. Or a filcher.Tsk, I'll raise the prices to gain more money! This avarice makes me something no man could!' She kept these thoughts clouded to herself, she had walked off to let the docents guide the humans. Going through her completely constructed city, 

"Don't forget the nuclear bomb into philippines. A bomb that's meant to expunge only heroes within the Philippines.! I can't wait.. to see the look on Amado's face. Knowing he wasn't there to act or save what meant to him. " She rose her wrist watch, talking through it to give the cue to her soliders. "Affirmative." Says the solider, there was only submissive stages for these humans. 

Did she know of the Philippines' defenders and what they meant to him?! How? Whom informed her of this information? 'Asunder my opponent. Blindly. Deprecated. We're all villains after all.' She thought, she could've done this back in her time, she didn't realize the thrill of being this president role. It gave her full authorization to the power of the governments. This way to conserve her magic was quick witted, nor did she have to rely on her equipment to get the job done quicker. 'It's all a shame. I told that Josie about him and with onyx. She gave me the information I needed. Typical information donations. ' She thought, she reminisced the time when she was still at a dwindled threat level.

She was able to get through the head of a human whom was from the Philippines. 

{ Back to her office } 

"This one was trying to hack the system, sir." Dragging a man whom was cuffed by two agents, holding up the other. "Drop him. I know what exactly I should do with him." She told the two to leave, letting go of the man to cause him to faceplant to the carpet."Please! I've got kids!" "You would make an exquiste erotica servant for one of my princes of hell." His attempt in trying to rationalize with the other met to a failure. 

Snapping her fingers, there was an entity whom appeared before the other. A lecherous grin curled his lips, squeezing him by the forehead at the instant. Transporting the other into another world, hell, likely.


	27. Shadowina versus Jinx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war won't be starting, this will just prove whom was better.

"It would seem, I should test something to see if his friend is really 'grandee'." Jinx was off of her chair, an image unveiling the shadowy figurine caught in her eyes. The very instant, she was standing on top of a structure, a grin curled up her lips. "There, they are. Heh!" She espied something from a building, there were a few figurines whom were a few blocks away. This shouldn't take much of a challenge for her, her body merely POOF'D! She was emerging from Amado's mouth/ "FIE!!!" In nanoseconds, her body reformed before the group. "That wasn't genial." Lustrous rays were being exhaled from Amado's mouth, Shadowina didn't like how the other simply used him as a form of shortcuts. "STEP BACK!" She galloped across the other's jaw, it somehow was able to just make Jinx raise a brow."Don't enjoy it? THEN DON'T!" She flicked the other's arm away, Amado wasn't planning to fight due to his strength is like a girl's punch to some entity like Jinx. 

"What--" Shadowina couldn't believe it, her own arm was flicked away from the other. "Let's just see how much physical force you can dismiss." Grinning sardonically, she threw a punch inwards to Shadowina's torso. Shadowina didn't budge or get pushed back, she stood with her ground. "Dual impregnability at its finest!" Jinx couldn't exactly believe it herself, Onyx and Aquamarine were escorting Amado elsewhere from this range. "You think she'll be fine?" Aquamarine wasn't too sure about ditching a friend, especially that she's one of Antithesis. "Yes." Amado responded, just as Aquamarine created a pathway of water to lead upwards to another structure. The structure they had been, it's pieces was turned into debris at the second Shadowina struck against the ground. "Only physical force and psychic. What about divine magic?" She was an Authority Author user, she could somehow use the properties of her capabilities against the other. 

Emitting a wave of magic downwards at Shadowina, widening her eyes as she moved at aeon seconds to avert the attack. 'That was close. I could've been--' She was still in the process of free falling. "What's the matter? Afraid of feeling pain?" Jinx was laying in mid air, Shadowina can fly -- its just she needs to know what exactly she's against. "Bet you did." Jinx emitting another blast, however she was able to manipulate its properties to move much faster than Shadowina's speed. It struck her through the torso, an excavated spot mainly, not a trace of blood. 'I know I've got no blood, but dammit! That hurt!' She thought, things were getting a little rigid on her part. "You want a minuscle?" Jinx laughed so hard it was rib tickling to her. 

"RRYEARGH!!" Shadowina chose to fly inwards at the other, she somehow was able to follow the physics applied to science. 600 tons of pure strength and aeon seconds, this would be able to put a scratch into the other, likely. She didn't want to regret the choice she made, punching her in the stomach to make her somehow wince in pain. "Gnh! Shrewd! I admit." She placed her hand thoroughly against the other's face, she was somehow tearing off the other's form like it was some form of rubber. "GYAHHH! AMADO!" She squalled out for assistance, he had upsurged towards the other. He was able to regain some energy again to fight, getting in between the two. Using his body weight to push Jinx and Shadowina from each other, his efforts seemed almost nonviable. 

'I can't seem to separate them! I'm being crushed! My arms can't handle this! What if..?' He was trying to think of an idea to escape this or he'll lose his friend, he chose to bounce towards Shadowina to release tension. The other's form shaping back to normal, Jinx rose her hand to cause the environment itself to writhe. The air growing thinner, the building structures were twisting like creatures. The objects, materials, stores, trees, the life within this setting was at her control. Though she wasn't able to do things like this to Amado due to his immunity against her powers. 'No.. how about I bend the very fabric of reality with the Quantum Foam manipulation!' Within her command, objects, materials, things were being bent, Shadowina was being turned into some snake like thing. Buildings were shaping into bouncy materials, things were changing straight away into a zany like surrounding. 

'Lucky having this. Amado ain't immune to this! Wait.. fuck! I almost fucking forgot! Amado's erasure immunity! To Omega reality! Shit! Shit! He's immune to Omega reality! Before he!' She thought, she was dominating and messing with the universe' material. Though, she saw Amado lunging outwards to her. She was making things so erratic it would seem like its trying to trying to fix erasures in a drawing. Amado grabbed her by the hands, intertwining it with his own. "OKAY!" Jinx at the very instant she reverted the materials or whatever planes she made shambolic into a pristine version, making sure everything was in place. Including his friend, Aquamarine and Onyx, there he had stood before the other. "WHAT JUST FUCKING HAPPENED?!" Onyx, Aquamarine and Shadowina didn't seem to fathom what had happened for this long. 

"I saved us." Amado replied to the trio, how was he this aplomb to situations like this?! "Did I win then?" Shadowina asked. "No, you were pulverized." What kind of scale was his immunity? He wasn't immune to physical damage, nor things that can cause harm but to scales like this?! What on earth was he?! This was outlandish, what kind of Non created entity was he? "Damn. Why would these guys want to start a war with my kind? When they do THIS SHIT?" She was profoundly baffled, this was hard to believe at first but it was. "Is that what you think of the war? Didn't you Non existence entities read the memo? All restrictions apply to all, no matter what kind of power an entity may possess. Only can go under the weight of physical attacks, skills and such. We can only use in means of capabilities, and oh if you wanted to know Amado. Any non created entity can hold a universe, even you, just the physiology part keeps you dismissed from it. Not strength." Jinx sat on the light post, depicting the needed information for the two. 

Amado didn't care, what was he able to do that could've harmed them from means of magic? These guys had unbelievable capabilities, how on earth did they ever still live to tell a tale anyway? "You've got a spacious immunity, Amado. And.. you can't destroy me. All of us, except you. Can't be destroyed, we'll just pop out of your head. Mouth, thoughts and movement." She made an extra note for the other to remember once in his lifetime. "So what? You're telling me, you can do retroactive based things?" "Exactly! Quick witted! These meta humans must've stacked you with knowledge. Powers of different entities. Amusing, really. But I'll jettison now." 

 

POOF! 

Gone like that. "What now?" Shadowina asked Amado. He still had something planned for the future. He had a plan to make an intrusion to the place where the four horsemen were, if he had known of the whereabouts of the place was. "Hold that thought, what's.. Saint's Order?" Amado spotted something tainted on the brick walls, just right next to a hobo. It was white, black, a mix of colors together. What the hell was going on now? It was all just nonsensical! 

"It's the biggest assassin organization, friend." Said the vagabond, there, he somehow got his answer. Guess he can keep himself from being drawn into another place. Huh, being on this earth and he had hardly heard of these so called assassins. Known as Saint's Order. 

 

Sakuya was scurrying to Amado's direction, it was like she would lose her breath due to her not being a speedster. "JOSE!" She screeched out for the other, he was already in the direction. He didn't know what the other wanted at a time like this, what could've been more important than--? "It's.. Philippines' Defenders.. they're... dead." She huffed a breath, it was enervating to her. "WHAT?! THIS IS BALDERDASH!!! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!? CAN THEY?!" 

Sakuya was able to see the future, that was what he had gotten. 

"How did they die?" "It was a nuclear bomb. Magic, it aimed for only heroes. Nothing touched any man, just the heroes." This wasn't the first time he ever had been punctured, he was able to cope with it. Death. Though, he knows one thing for sure, those heroes could be in heaven or hell. Depending on what alliance they get. "Zion.. and Tophet."


	28. Hell's Guard

{ The following day } 

{ The Witch Club } 

Sitting in a roundtable, there were witches sitting ion the ground ; criss cross apple sauce. "I keep forgetting, why are you a member?" Xai cocked a brow, fixated onto the costumed entity. "I do what I want." He flippantly answered, his answer wasn't important at the time being. "Marie, you picked up something?" Asked Alicia, Amado wasn't fond of visiting a place like this, he visited whether if he wanted to or not. "No. It's bemusing. Ancestor Victoria.. I will resume to thinking of her dead, yet our ally lost many. If it can't tell me, I don't know what." Depicting her response, she was trying to use through her crystal ball. 'I can't ask Lia or Orphelia, they can see, hear at blinding moments. They don't even know what Victoria looks like.' He thought, keeping these thoughts to himself. 

"There's nobody we can inform. No more heroes, right? This.. whoever planned this. Must've known me meticulously." Amado was going to make the topic sound gargantuan. "Though, anonymous magic material." Selene made her point. "Magic that can thoroughly squeeze only prioritized objectives. This must've been done by a grandmaster." Quickly moving it into a more of a rhetorical question, the magic wasn't able to resemble any witches. Plus, adding the fact Victoria had never been batted by the witches or any supervillains. 

'Even I can't tell. Sakuya said it herself, 'it's skunked my future prediction' answers won't come that blistering.' He thought, trying to get help from another group wouldn't help. "You think someone's quoth war?" Amado wanted to give a warning to this business here. "Could be. It's just not evident, we don't know when. It could happen any moment. Any hour." Alicia answered him. 'At least I've made Orphelia absolved, I've done a surgical process to Meiser's brain. Permanently terminating where his power comes from, the center of it. ' He was remaining the most tight-lipped within the group. 

 

"Hey." It was Inca's voice again, however profoundly plain, it was like none of them were able to see the other just there. Inca trailed towards where Amado was, sitting right on top of the table with her legs crossed. "What do you want? Heroes are out of existence, permanently! To alleviate what I'm thinking of? The repercussions I've made? WHAT?!" He was quite exasperated to what was going on in his life. "I have no one to talk to. " She answered him. "Did you really choose Amado as an alias? It does fit you. God's love. Depending on whom." She tapped against his forehead, he didn't express disgust or expelled thoughts. "Is this superstition shit again? I don't believe it, it's dross." He assumed she was trying to show him a certsin religion, he was wrong. 

"These gnats really plan to do the so called 'succor' part? It seems like helping these dingbats means nothing. Look at us! We're entities meant for the universe! Non created entities are a part of the higher races. And I stand at the Heart of the universe. They're all just begets." Whipping to the opposite side, she stood on the table whilst acting so aplomb about it. "This doesn't have to be your dilemma! None of it has to!" She had a point, though there was going to be contradiction between it. "That's not how I roll, I make it my problem. Whoever the hell had committed genocide arbitrary, has got some in extremis." He was intransigent, none of it would've mattered to him. He's lived here on this Earth, even if it means dirt. 

"There will be wars. Two to be exact, and this planet has about a few years left. " She glared over to the androgynous entity, lifting a brow. "I don't want to hear what's the second one, I've already gotten a war with my race and a friends'." He knew his own persicacity. "I think you've got spunk to face one of the most nerve-racking entities. He calls himself, Kiryuu. A complete arsenal user. I do remember that you've beaten two. Might I say." "That took me a week." She was bringing up one of the most dangerous entities known to come to life. She had heard the tales of how Amado was able to defeat a complete arsenal user. 

"Yes. Yes it did. With all this knowledge of meta humans' powers racked up in your head, knowing how to defeat them. " If this other was speaking of something he wasn't fully aware of, whatever it was, it better get done quick."I don't know what this 'Kiryuu' is. I don't care, I don't have the interest in arbitrary pugnaciousness.And it depends on what use. The ones I fought were reliant to certain, this other just might sound like he's a brute." Whatever the hell this other was talking about, it needs to stay outta his head. "And I'm frazzled with Complete arsenal users!" He rubbed against his temples, he didn't want to go through a process of a videogame like scenario. 

"Just keep it to yourself, I'm fine with what's going on here." Was it time to part their ways now? It seems so, snapping her fingers shortly as she shimmered away leisurely. Reverting to this specific scene once more again. "I'll be out." He stood up, he heads off towards the door to get some fresh air. The door was swung open for him. 

"Thanks." And shortly it was shut after he left. "How'd it go?" Onyx asked him, she wanted to see if there was any progress. "It was an impasse." He exhaled a breath. "No clue who it was." What Amado was shirking was that there was a volley of eyes locked into his position.

"So.. that was the one whom had killed you, honey?" Rurihiko's goggles focused into the direction of Amado, he froze on his tracks shortly - she thought he must've had some thoughts. It took her out by surprise after he whipped his direction to face upwards the structure, she cocked a brow. "Is he looking at an airplane?" Rurihiko wasn't so aware of what Amado was doing. "Nope.. He's looking at us." Nick answered. "That's nonviable, we're literally on the John Hancock tower which is 790 feet." "He sees us." The way how Rurihiko was setting out the idea of that they were somewhere so high, it would be seemingly not feasible for a costumed man to know that they're just there. 

"I think you were right. He's calling for back up." Rurihiko espied his other teammates whom were getting into scene. The group were teleported into the top of the structure, standing before a multitude of figures within the range. "Manatu, take care of the rest. You've got the voodoo shit to do it, right?" Nick ordered his subordinate to follow what he asked for, Orphelia, Rain, Orphelia, even Alice were being moved around like rag dolls. A form of messing with their blood to grant him the advantages. "AGH! CAN'T EVEN!" Orphelia cursed, was this guy really aiming for Amado's teammates/ 

Amado had to be precarious about this one, if he was going to deal with him. He vamoosed into the identified entity, attempting to stop him through the means of tackling him. However he was frozen on his tracks, his blood was being controlled. 'FUCK!' He thought, he was left in the grasp of the other like an impotent fighter. "And you said this 'Amado' guy was robust, heh. He's like a gnat to me!" Manatu egotistically assumed. "We aren't sure of what that guy can do. " Whilst Antithesis-B members had charged into the group. Xiliver, Sakuya and Cassandra. "Huh?" Manatu whipped over to the direction, just like an instant he made their movement somewhat freeze. If the blood were to be rimy. "Can...t.. m.." Those whom had possessed blood were merely like goons for him. 

"How do we.. stop him? There's a multitude of enemies. And that guy." Onyx wanted to help Amado out, she truly did, it's just look at what he did to AMADO! Wasn't he like immune to gargantuan things! "You forgot me?" Shadowina flew in towards the direction of the other, hitting him against the torso to abruptly get the other to release Amado. "D'OH!" He was thrown into a structure, she quickly turned to face her fellow Androgynous. She flew back to where he was, standing right next to him briefly. "Easy there. Amado.. take a breather." She patted him against the shoulder, was she not paying attention to where Rurihiko and Nick were? Or was she more doting towards her own ally? After all, he had saved her life, she owes him alot. 

The others were free of the control, the multitude of foes were just clones of Rurihiko and Nick. Sinbahd can handle this, at blinding speeds, he struck literally every single one of them after passing right them. In a zig zag direction, and yet there was only two to remain afterwards. "Hey! Woah! I didn't expect you to be on his team!" Nick didn't think that Sinbahd would've been one of his enemy's teammates. "This means war! Amado!" Nick squeezed something out from his pocket, pointing it downwards to the ground and emitting a shot. It made a portal go off. Though, before the action could continue, Amado was standing right behind the two. How fast was he exactly without the means of showing it? "Not happening." He had his stingers through their chest cavities. He wasn't hesitating to kill Nick more than anything. 

Rurihiko had leaned in over towards Nick to kiss him against the lips. It was their final moments, together, blood was disgorging from their spots. But Nick had an extra to the head to personally do the coup da grace. 

Though there was a teenager whom had entered into the spot. From a door, dropped into squalled state due to the plight he was set into. "MA!?! PA?!" He had rushed over towards the two carcasses of theirs, Amado was absolved to this. It didn't matter to him if he had usurped their lives away from the teenager, the teenager was knelt to the corpses. "DO YOU FEEL HAPPY?! YOU MONSTER!!" Amado just dismissed the other's quoth of him. Passing by the other to quickly get a flimsy firearm, he had claimed a pistol in his hands. And pointed it into the back of the other's skull, pulling the trigger at the very instant! "Tout de Suite." Dropping the weapon afterwards, he didn't want any future happenings in his life, so he had to end another life to prevent another thing happening. 

Shortly leaving the scene behind. Amado was a super-villain, not a hero. So, he didn't care what happened, these were his actions into others. 

 

'And I never gave a shit.'


	29. Writer's Block

{ Somewhere in the Universe } 

{ Dimension 7 } 

"I can't.. why." Jinx sat on the bench, she looked quite frazzled, her hair was in a unkempt manner. An unwritten book, she had a pencil in her grasp. "WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN TO ME! MY POWERS ARE USELESS!" She hadn't shown this very often, it wasn't the first time she experienced this. "Creating a story takes an adroit entity! I can't be just some nonentity!" She facepalmed herself, hurdling the book outwards to a tree. She had no idea what to put there, she scratched her locks repeatedly. Her pupils espied another entity, it was Amado himself whom was staring into the non created entity. "Hey, if its a fight. I'd be bootless towards you, if I get this writer's block during the war. You would beat the pulp out of me." She rose her hands in defense, was she making some alibi to make him not hit her? "As if I'd believe that. You'd dismiss this." He boxed her against the jaw, she had blood spat out of her mouth. A tooth was flown across the other, she was there on the ground, picking herself with a sleeve to wipe across her lips. "I told you so. Us non created entities have our Achilles heel. " She wanted to make something, though this made her antsy though. 

"What about the supreme one?" He asked Jinx. "How did you get, here first?" She was curious to how he got here, her powers were useless due to the fact of her writer's block was still in tact. "A friend let me, especially Onyx and Aquamarine." He pertained to someone whom let him through his dimension."You know, if it wasn't for this writer's block. I wouldn't have had asked, it feels powerless." She looked at her own hands, she was nothing more than a genderless being with no capabilities or whatsoever. "Answer the question." He wasn't interested in what this other was going to build in. "Alright.. it varies." She placed her digits against her chin. "What does that supposed to mean?!" He exclaimed, this was enigmatic to him. "Alleviate yourself. It means on which kind he uses. You've got certain immunities to coddled you." She answered, so, that's what she was pertaining to. The bench was broken due to what actions Amado did onto the other. 

"Do you know how to fight writer's block?" Jinx asked Amado if he knew how to help her. "Fuck you!" Well, she asked from a very egotistical person, what was going to get her free from this? "Should've derailed that." She placed her digits against her temples, trying to think. It was difficult to process or cope with this, this erring part of her. "Have you ever met a 'Last Entity' before? Amado?" She asked him if he was aware of what the so called term she had used. "Ixnay." He really had no clue what these things were, she quirked a brow, how had he ever found his way into a 7th dimensional realm? "Who let you in the 7th dimension?" She wanted to know how exactly he got here, he didn't know what a last entity was at all. "The Anti-God." Hearing the name made her profoundly confound. "You're joking?" She didn't believe him, it sounded like some made up thing. "Ixnay." He recapitulated again. 

 

"You should see the last entities. You've got to get acquainted with the higher races 'club'. Earth's not the only place with that." She pointed over towards an edge of the realm, was that going to take him to where these so called 'Last entities' were? "Believe me, there's a whole lot more archaic things you need to know about." This was how he was going to discover his history, the history and generation of things like this. "Jose. What's a last entity?" His pocket glowed, it was an Onyx color. "I'm dubious to what I've got, whatever it is. I better be welcome then." He trailed towards the certain spot she had pointed him to, once he took a step into the edge. It was like he was transferred into another dimension again. His body went through the portal, he froze, it was so mushy getting through the process. 

"Hello stranger, come to follow Cthulhu practices?" "Eldritch? Ixnay. I've got an agenda." There was an entity whom had something extended to him, it was a kind of symbol of the entity. Amado had to keep going, this was some sort of city. It looked like one of those alien like places, structures, things, people. None matched a spec of humanoid appearances, he went off on ahead. "Jose, this place is ghastly. I mean.. is this some kind of defunct place?" Aquamarine asked, his pocket continued to glow. They were at their gem forms, not their basic shapes. "Could be, I've got the agenda to do." He replied, getting through stairways, streets, until the very point he had found a sanctuary that said some gobbledygook! He knew of what that meant, he had read books, even Cthulhu's materials. 

He walked upwards to get to the door, he pushed the door open. It had a kooky skull, there was lit candles through the area. Structures, there was an ominous hum throughout the area. "This is the tenth dimensional level. Do not fret, I know of your tales. Ware of ." There was an entity whom was sitting on a chair, he made the other somehow compelled into the other's direction. "Come to meet me? I haven't had a meeting with a non created entity in awhile. And gems. Never met a gem." He formed something like a scroll in his hands, extending it to the other. "That's the history you need to know. This is the tenth dimension." After he made his statement, Amado skimmed through it to epitomize the information through his mind. It took minutes to get through it, it was no surprise he was able to read dead language or unknown things. There was a few things in morse code for Amado. 

But there was an entity whom had entered into the room. ".-- .... --- ·----· ... - .... .. ... -.. .. - --.. ··--··?" He asked whoever this other was. "-... .. - . -- . -·-·--!!" Amado ripostes against the other, he was trying to understand what was happening. ".... --- .-- -.. .. ... --. .-. ..- -. - .-.. . -.. ·-·-·-" The entity replied to Amado, oh, did he really think he knew what kind of emotions Amado had? ".. ·----· -- --. --- .. -. --. - --- .--- . - - .. ... --- -. ·-·-·-." Before Amado was able to make a rejoinder, the other went off to the distant. Onyx and Aquamarine were in a abstruse thought. "What was that?" Onyx had a voice which held disbelief. "A short conversation." "You speak morse code?" Aquamarine had heard of it somewhere, she didn't suspect he knew how to speak it. "It's feasible." 

"So, you've gotten what you needed?" The entity said to him. "Uh-huh. What do you call yourself?" "Entity." 

{ After that, the team were back to Antithesis } 

"That was some.. fortuitous hunch." Onyx furrowed her brows, trying to think clearly due to the fact of the Morse code was difficult to even tongue out. "And they couldn't let me?" Shadowina quirked a brow. "Non existence entities don't have the treaty yet. It's still veto on your part." He replied to the other, using the English language. 

"How is my kind going to get a treaty?" Shadowina hadn't been to places like the tenth dimension because of the treaty is required. "I'll make one. When the war betides." He always knew what he was going to do.


	30. Chapter 30

{ Saint's Order } 

 

"Jose. You've verily did this to yourself? Become a true killer." Holding a picture of a costumed figurine, grinning in a rather sinister expression. "You really don't get it, do you? I'm the one who the true killer is!" Flinging the object upwards, it followed in the breeze to let it fly through the window. "After all these years, you've shirked what could've made you superior!" There was a tattoo on his shoulder, he was rather built aesthetically, beige skin. Dressed in a attire meant for assassins ; bores through his pants, ripped sleeves. Though his skin seemed to possess spiky spines, knees, shoulders, knuckles, even at the back of his head. He was a humanoid of some kind. "Do we have to really bring, Jose back up again?The guy's just a villain." Said another, whom was perched on a crate 

Another hominid, he had a gun wrapped in his fist. "I was amused." The one whom was making a statement, his name was 'Hanzo'. "Right, Jose didn't want to be a mercenary. He chose to leave." Says Rex, pointing the gun to the side into metal foam. Discharging a single bullet to it to the material, it deflected from the shot, darting straight away into a target. It looked so crisp, clean, nor had it missed an inch from the target he fired . He used physics, not to mention he didn't take it seriously. "It's frivolous talking about some lady killer." Rex nonchalantly threw his gun over towards the hun rack which was meters away. Caught into the hook of the rack, it whirred for a few moments after getting into place. 

"You've heard of what he did? I admit, that's nuts. Defeating an indomitable foe, a complete arsenal meta human user. " Hanzo withal something whopping about Amado, how can a single-entity go toe to toe with something that had literal access to every single power out there? "He's proved to still be stalwart. " He was going to take some measure of how he was going to deal with Amado, trailing towards a photograph. "Anna had loved him.. It's just unpropitious, he slain her. " He was aware of what actions Amado committed in the past, did they ever brig up an idea that he never chose to atone for it? 

{ To Antithesis } 

"This is yours?" The rifle in Lia's hand was ginormous, it was bio-tech material. "Bores through stone like a practice dummy." She had her temple through the scope, pointing it towards the distance. "A1! This thing can scope to the half of this city." Adjusting the scope, making a few tweaks to it to make sure it was efficient. "Discharge it." What was she going to fire into, quickly transmuting her aimed spot. She chose to fire into a statue, one of those fast food restaurants. It fired through the head of the statue, it made a hole through it just like any person could. It was ear-deafening! 

"That was resplendent! You augmented this thing?!" She couldn't believe how potent this weapon was, it was rare to find somehting like this. What kind or where was it from? "Don't you want to use guns?" Lia made the question sound hardly meaningful to him. "I'm more of a brawler. I never used to the scope, it was just my eyes that fathom." He replied, the two were at the top of the roof. "Whatever, I can see light years away. It's just, this is killer!" Replying to her friend, she thought it was made by someone crafty like Amado. "That's queer." Lia espied something, he should know of this then? He wasn't engrossed to what she was doing, he was sitting across his lover on a picnic sheet. 

"I'm the goshdarn Amado!" Something like a zany character was in front of Lia's scoope, she was violently waving the object to remove the lilipution entity. "Easy there!" Was it possible for Amado to lose his sense of hearing or did he hear a papoose voice of his own? He turned over to face the direction. "My diamond? WHAT THE FLARK?!?" Even Onyx was bewildered at the sight of seeing a cartoon version of himself, the other was hurdled towards where Amado was. Amado stowed the other by the posterior part,the other's pants was squeezed in Amado's phalanges. 

"I can't opt what the fuck you're supposed to be?!" Amado barked at the younger entity if himself. "Hey, be po--" "BITE ME!!" The jocular Amado wasn't so disgruntled like that, it had a difference to them. "You're aware of what the 10th dimensional entities are? But are you aware of the multiverse? Nasuverse? Alternate universes? Parallel universes?" The zany figure questioned, Amado was acutely aware of the topic. "It's science, evidently, ninny." He released tension from thr other, thudding against the roof. "If you're here to lecture me, don't. I've got enough dilemmas. Go back to where you've come from and I don't want to see your face, and you don't deserve my fealty either." 

Amado gave a quuck way to epitomize the other. "You seem quite vigilant. I must've been procrastinating!" "Uh-huh." The entity formed himself a portal, grinning in a simpatico expression. "See ya!" "Fuck off!" It seemed like he had a antipathy towards kids, these outlandish things happen on a daily basis. After the other had left.. shortly. "You think.. some multiverse agenda might come along?" Lia asked Amado, he wasn'r sure how many universes of himself existed. For sure, he knew what would be his most whopping feat? Defeating that so called pestilence! 

'I've still got a gargantuan list of things to abolish.' He thought, those thoughts breezed off briefly. 

 

{ Lucia's House } 

Being such a diehard fan, she didn't turn an eye away from the comic book she was holding up. 'There's been a brobdingnagian amount of things done by Amado. Though, those two entities stole my thunder! I shall become his most trusted sidekick!' She thought, the comic book was sealed shortly. Painstakingly placing it into a basket of comic books, she had this idea ro how or what time she was going to meet him in person. 'Ah..' A chiseled statue of Amado, posters, hand made facsimiles of Amado's costume. It was like her entire sacred sanction of him, she was quite adroit to certain things. 

'I wonder if undetermined existence entities were in the treaty?' She thought. 

Whatever was in her thoughts, she used it with fathom use.


	31. Credits scene

"Why the fuck does this have to be the line? 'Onyx let Amado grope her breasts thoroughly, while she grinded against his protruding member?' That sounds like some obscenity?" Says Amado. 

"and then I .. wait. What's the line again?" Simpering enthusiatically, Aquamarine couldn't help it. 

"She let me smash." Depicted by Yuo. 

"NEVER DONE THAT! I DON'T SING!" Exclaiming profoundly, Amado. 

"He will see me. When he does. I'll smack his posterior!" Says Anna. 

"Hey there, you scrumptous piece of shit!" Smacking Amado by the butt, whilst Onyx was looming from the gap of his arm. 

"someone get me tap,water." Baxter snapped his fingers, he wanted to get something done swiftly. 

"ONE PUUU--" Alicia smacked someone at the back of the head for watching one punch man. 

"He doesn't care if I don't have boob size! Says I'm just his 'train'. Hehehe.. if you know what I mean." Onyx gestured towards her frames, she made an eldritch chuckle. Shortly.

"I WILL EAT AMADO...cough. I don't mean that auto erotica way. Cough, cough." Victoria made a loud statement. 

"It twinges, knowing. He's with another woman!" Anna started to squall, unnaturally. 

"The story used.. to have me." Morimoto grazed through her own locks. 

"Do you like Amado?" Says an anonymous to Victoria. "Eruhm.. no. Do you really think wh-- this is why I execrate humans, so.. slavish!" 

"We're not kids!" Eirin and Ruri shrieked. 

"We're lovers, the best kind." Rurihiko and Nick's hands were intertwined with one another. 

"I wasn't a homo for Jose! What the fuck is it with you people?!" Gantz barked. 

"Yeah.. uh. I was a mediocre man." Hito inclined his head. 

"Nobody asked how I feel! UGH!" Fiend Shana. 

"They call me unkillable.I just rise." Fragile made a lenny expression after that. 

"To be honest, I preferred Amado. He's spunky." Sharia stated. 

"And nobody asked me if they remembered me." Franky made a clear statement. 

"Say some androgynous things and dive ." Amado asked Lia, whom was dressed in a alien armpit color tight suit. She dropped from the table. "I'm gay!" "HAHAHAHHAHA!!" Then jocular laughter filled the room. 

"I can't even.. get a life." Puling under his mask, X didn't enjoy it. 

"I would've hacked the uncensored hentai." Glen stated. 

"Nobody can touch me? Hah!" Sei exaggerated. 

"It's time to chew ass and kick gum.. HAHAHA AND I'M ALL OUT OF ASS!!HAHAHAH!!" Sinbahd collapsed to the ground, in a rib tickled manner.


End file.
